Code: Josh
by Josh Xana
Summary: This story tells the creation and existence of Josh, an AI created by Xana to help deal with the warriors. This does not relate to my pervious story that Josh was in, consider this its one universe in a sense. Be aware the formatting on chapters will be bad until I can get FF to stop removing my formatting I do.
1. Chapter 1 - Exploration

This story will be starting after the events of Season 2 Episode 2 Uncharted Territory. The chapters will primarily be in the Point of View of my OC Josh. That is unless otherwise stated so. The first chapter or two will be in third person because at this time my OC will not actually exist yet.

* * *

The warriors had just managed to escape sector five after stopping the Scyphozoa from stealing Aelita's memories. Deep in sector five a dark floating ball of energy with the xana symbol metnally cursed at having his plan fail once again. This ball of energy was Xana himself. A light blue terminal opened next to him as he began to review the little bits of information he had managed to steal from Aelita. After looking over the data for a few minutes Xana closed the terminal and floated there pondering his next move.

After about two days after a successful mission Jeremey, Odd and Ulrich were together in the main lab. "Activated Towers, Lyoko Battles, Danger. Aren't you all getting sick of all this?" Ulrich asked. "No" Jeremy and Odd replied in unison. "Well sometimes I really wish we were done with Xana." Ulich continued. "Ulirch remember Aeita is carrying a miserable virus that links her to our old friend Xana. Bye Bye Xana means Bye Bye Aelita." Odd replied in response. "And I don't know how to create an antivirus, I mean at least not yet." Jeremy stated. Aelita and Yumi walked off the elevator having just been materialized. "I have an idea. Why don't we explore the new sector we just discovered." Aelita said. Jeremy looked shocked and said " Sector Five?! But we don't know what's in it." "Sure we do" Odd stated starting to count on his fingers. " There are monsters, ultra dangerous traps, and a Scyphozoa as you call it that wants to steal Aelita's memory." Then Aelita replied to Jeremy herself. "Your right, but what if there's information on Xana. We have to go back." "Good idea all three of use will go." Urlich said. "You mean all four of us." Aelita said gesturing to herself. "I want to be part of this expedition." Jeremy got out of his chair. "With that Scyphozoa sneaking around. No way." He said concerned. "What if there's a tower to deactivate. Think about it, I have to be there." Aelita said really wanting to go with. "Come on Einstein with bodyguards like us she has nothing to worry about and I promise to be careful." Odd told Jeremy. "Okay. Tomorrow night, exploration." Jeremy said.

The next night Aelita , Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich all headed to the lab to go explore Sector Five. Yumi unfortunately was unable to join them due to her parents being very worried about her sneaking around so late at night so often. Aelita, Odd and Ulrich headed down to the scanners while Jeremy began the virtualization process. "Off to the Forest Sector." Jeremy said as he worked. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremy said as he stepped through the process. The three soon found themselves on lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Everything okay?" Jeremy asked. "Were good. The monsters most sleeping. They need all the sleep they can get after all the grief we have been giving them." Odd replied. "Okay you have to head to the other end of the sector to use the transporter" Jeremy informed them.

Meanwhile in Sector Five, Xana was watching all this unfold. Awaiting their arrival in Sector Five to have another chance at stealing Aelita's memory. He had also decided that he would need a new creation to deal with the pesky warriors, one that had its own feel will and was just as smart as them. This being would also serve as a test at creating a physical body in the virtual world for his presence to inhabit. Unfortunately he still required more data to begin work on this new being, hopefully the memory he hoped to steal would contain that needed information. Once the warriors made it to Sector Five Xana was able to sense their presence and sent out some creepers to deal with them.

The creepers had managed to stall and then prevent the warriors from activating the mechanism to stop the reconfiguration of the sector. Then proceeded to devirtualize Odd and Ulrich leaving Aeltia in the sector all alone as the sector changed into a box around Aelita. Jeremy was frantically trying to remineralize Odd and Ulrich. While attempting to do so the system showed an error. "Oh no Aelita, Odd and Ulrich didn't come back!" Jeremy said in a panic. "What! But that's impossible! Are they lost?" Aelita said also visibly shocked. "For the moment they are." Jeremy replied. "So theres no rematerialization from Sector Five." Aelita said looking down abit. "Sure there is. Once we find the right program." Jeremy said. "And do you think you can find it?" Aelita asked. "It's probably as easy as finding your anti-virus. Don't worry I am going to do the impossible." Jeremy said. Jeremy then contacted Yumi to tell her to head to the factory.

The Scyphozoa began to approach the room Aelita was trapped in. "Jeremy can you hear that?" Aelita asked. "It's the Scyphozoa its heading towards you. Stay calm. Yumi is coming." Jeremy said. Moments later Yumi called Jeremy. "Jeremy, I am in the elevator." Yumi said. "You have to get to Aelita in Sector Five,the Scyphozoa is there." Jeremy replied. "And what about Odd and Ulrich?" Yumi asked. "Well the best case scenario is that I have a 1 and a million chance of finding the right code to bring them back." Jeremy said to which Yumi looked a bit shocked. While Yumi was making her way to Sector Five the Scyphozoa had approached Aelita and captured her, beginning to drain her memory. Shortly after the Scyphozoa started Yumi found the key which reconfigured the whole sector once again separating the Scyphozoa from Aelita. They then began making their way to the celestial dome where an interface was waiting. "I can get in" Aelita said seeing it. "Incredible." Aelita added. 'What?" Jeremy asked. "The interface gives access to Xana's own data. Sector Five is where Xana lives." Aeltia said looking thru the information. "Xana isn't a very good housekeeper there are some weird things hanging around this place." Yumi said seeing a manta nest getting ready to hatch. "I have got access to all kinds of data. It's crazy." Aeltia said looking thru it more. "Look for the specific devirtualization codes for Sector Five. If you find it we can rescue Odd and Ulrich." Jeremy said just as the manta's hatched and began to approach Yumi and Aelita's location. 'Jeremy I am going to need the Overwing." Yumi said. "Uh oh bad news. When Aelita is working on that interface I can't do anything from on my end." Jeremy said. Soon after Aelita found the codes. "I think I found them. I am transmitting them to you." Aelita said closing out the interface. "Okay. I am taking over again now." Jeremy said beginning to load the overwing then working on bringing Odd and Ulrich back. "How do we get out of here?" Yumi asked Aelita. "There are some tunnels." Aelita replied. "But there closed." Yumi said. "Tunnels…. What if they correspond to the ones that open on to the arena." Jeremy said typing. "Yippy it works." He said as he managed to cut off the data flow through one of the tunnels. "Nice one Einstine." Yumi said as she flew towards it on the overwing. A manta flew up and managed to devirtualize Yumi but Aeltia was able to get away and exit thru a way tower. Jeremy then directed her to a neutral tower to run Code: Earth and materialize her. Once Aelita was back on earth Jeremy entered the new devirtualization codes to being in Odd, Yumi and Ulrich. Once everyone was back they went up in the elevator. Once the door opened Kiwi went under the door. "Kiwi what are you doing here?" Odd asked just as they were able to see the principle and Yumi's parents. Jeremy quickly hit the down button and went to launch a return to the past.

Back on Sector Five Xana could feel the supercomputer becoming more powerful due to a return to the past having been launched. He opened his interface and began to review the information he had stolen and also the information he already had. Using this new data he began to shape his new creation in the same figure as the warriors. This new creation was wearing a black suit with the eye of Xana clearly visible with very few other features. Xana's reasoning for not defining the full form of it was to not confine it to his views. After the basic form and AI were created Xana tried to launch its program to bring it into existence, unfortunately he was not able to provide it with enough energy to do so. In response to this xana began to plot his next attack, to take over jumping back in time and increase his own power.

* * *

Welp, This is my first time writing Code Lyoko in over 3 years. I hope you all enjoy this. :) Please review and give me advice on anything I should focus on. I plan on following the attacks of the show for the most part but I might add my own in some places in the middle.

Also sorry about the formatting. I have to figure out why FF removes it every time i upload. I never figured it out before.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Great Day

This chapter will be following the episode - A Great Day. Just incase you see any plot holes this will probably because I will be skipping over some details to allow this chapter to not be just a complete repeat of the episode in the show. Mostly the parts dealing with Sissi will be sort of lightly went over. (That is dealing with the recording.)

This chapter will once again be in third person view.

* * *

Aelita,Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were in Sector Five. Aelita was working on the terminal collecting data. "What about the mantas? How we doing" Jermey asked knowing Xana wouldn't easily let them take information from Sector Five. "Looks like their going to hatch really soon." Ulrich replied looking up. "And judging by the size of the nest were going to have some big bouncing babies." Odd said. "Okay. That's enough it for now Aelita." Jeremy said. "Just a little longer Jeremy. We have never had access to this much data." Aelita responded still working. "Let me take over now okay?" Jeremy said concerned. Instead of handing over control Aelita continued looking thru the data. "Aelita listen I don't want to rush you but ah." Odd said pointing up at the matanas hatching. In response Aelita closed up the terminal giving control back to Jeremy. "Jeremy there here." Yumi said. "Okay. I got things under control. Three vehicles coming right up." Jeremy respond bring up their vehicles. Everyone got on to the vehicles and began making their way out of Sector Five.

Meanwhile in his hidden room of Sector Five Xana would be grinning if he could. The warriors had fallen right into his trap. They had collected the trapped data that he had planted for them to find. Using this trapped data he would be able to access the return to the past program by activating a tower. Using the return to the past he could gain enough strength to not only launch the code to bring his new creature to life but also control physical beings instead of just electrical devices.

The next day began as normal at 7:00 am the whole group went about their day as normal with a few minor issues. Before science class Sissi confronted Jeremy about a conversation between him and Aelita that she had recorded. Threatening to tell her father. Jeremy informed the group about what had happened and they came up with a plan to steal the recording while Ulrich distracted her. Odd and Jeremy went to find steal it just to find out that the recording was gone. Just as they realized their plan to get the recording failed Xana launched his first return to the past.

The group meet up outside the dorms. "I didn't program a return back in time." Jeremy said. "Then how do you explain the fact that tuesday is starting again" Aelita asked. "It's weird. Lets go over to the factory after science class and check it out." Jeremy answered. "At least we have a second chance to get Sissi off our backs."

After science class Odd, Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita went over to the factory. Jeremy began looking thru the return to the past program before realizing that xana had taken control of it. "Look at that. Xana has managed to take control of going back in time." Jeremy said. "But how?" Aelita asked. "In my opinion by using the data we recovered from Sector Five. Booby trapped data." Jeremy said surprised slightly. "But why would he do that. He must have a good reason." Aelita stated. "I don't know. In any event its starting up again." Jeremy said starting the super scan. "Were going to go directly back in time in a few minutes I am launching a scan to see if a tower has been activated." He added. A few minutes later the scan found the activated tower. "Tower Activated. Xana's launched an attack." Jeremy confirmed. "But what kind?" Yumi asked. "I don't know yet but we can expect the worst. He didn't take control of returning in time for the fun of it." Jeremy replied. "Get ready it's starting again" He added just as a pillar of light came up from the super computer and engulfed them.

After the return in time the gang meet up after science class and headed to the lab ignoring Sissi having the recording until they manage to deactivate the tower. At the lab Jeremy virtualized them into the Mountain Sector. "The activated tower is on the second plateau to the north. Sorry your going to have to go without vehicles because I don't have enough resources to bring them up." Jeremy said. "No sweat it will be just like the good old days." Ulrich replied. "Good luck. I am going to try and regain control of jumping back in time" Jeremy said before being quiet. Xana sent out monsters to try and delay them enough to launch another return trip because he was not yet powerful enough to do what he wanted. After a short while the jump back in time began to start up again. "If only I had more time to find a solution." Jeremy said. "Cheer up Jeremy you're about to get another day." Yumi said looking at the screen.

The day began again. This time Xana finally had enough power to control a human being and sent a spector to take control of Sissi. Jeremy got up and looked at his computer. "Oh no. I don't believe it." He said before calling the others. "Aelita is still on lyoko." He told them. "We gotta get back to the factory pronto." Ulrich said as he, Odd and Yumi began making there way to the factory. "I will meet you there." Jeremy said hanging up. Just after he got off the phone Sissi opened his door. "Sissi I already know what your going to said. But I don't have time." Jeremy told her going to walk out of his room._ "Don't you move." _Sissi said he voice sort of echoing the sign of Xana in her eyes. Jeremy looked shocked moving back slowly.

On Lyoko Aelita was hiding in a rock dome. "But what are you doing. I need you over here." Aeltia said getting worried. "Were waiting for Jeremy without him we can't do anything." Yumi said. Ulirch had been trying to call Jeremy repeatedly getting his voice mail. "Still no answer" Ulirch said beginning to worry. "Okay. We will find him" Odd said planning on taking Ulrich with him to find Jeremy.

Back in Jeremy's room Jeremy was on the floor putting his glasses back on. "Sissi your not yourself Xana has possessed you. You must not obey him" He said trying to snap her out of it. "I have never felt so good." Sissi said before picking him up and tossing him to the floor. Herb and Nicholas happened to be walking by and did not even notice that Sissi was not herself. "There you two are. Help me transport this simpleton to a safer place." Sissi said pointing at Jeremy. They took him to the passage in school that lead towards the sewers where Ulrich and Odd were. "Perfect they will never think of looking for him here." She said. "Sissi what's going on?" Herb asked. "You! Be quiet." Sissi said point at him. Just then Odd and Ulrich opened the door from the sewers. "Odd! Ulrich! Look out Sissi is possessed by Xana!" Jeremy yelled. Upon seeing them Sissi ripped a pipe off the wall to use as a weapon and began running towards them. "Go on you two I will handle her." Urlich said grabbing a pipe from the ground. "Are you sure?" Jeremy asked. "Get going will yah." He replied. "Good luck." Jeremy added running into the sewers with Odd.

Back on Lyoko Xana was taking full advantage of Aelita being alone on lyoko and send the Scyphozoa after her. First chasing her in its direction using hornets.

"How did Xana learn to possess people?" Odd asked Jeremy as they ran. "I looks like he increases his powers" Jeremy replied. "Brilliant Einstein but how?" Odd asked. "With…the jumps back in time!" Jeremy said finally putting it all together. "You think so?" Odd asked. "I sure do. The supercomputer is a quantum computer that uses the properties of qubytes every time you add a qubyte its power theoretically doubles." Jeremy said then started to say something else. "You mind saying that in english?" Odd said confused. "Well the supercomputer is so powerful it can undoubtedly do it." Jeremy said as they went into the factory. "There you are at last. Aelita's in trouble." Yumi said as Jeremy and Odd entered the lab.

On lyoko the Scyphozoa picked up Aelita and began to drain her memory. Shortly after this Jeremy virtualized Odd and Yumi near by. Upon landing Yumi used her fans to cut the Scyphozoa's tentacles. "Xana started another jump back in time. We might have to start all over again." Jeremy said typing. "I really rather not Jeremy" Odd said. "Aelita you alright?" Yumi asked helping her up. Jeremy found some code that may help with stopping the return in time. "This may just be the code I need" He said as he began to work on it. "Its go to work." He said as he hit enter and the code began running. "I can't believe it. I actually did it. I have stopped the jump back in time." He said surprised he managed to do it. Odd and Yumi were dealing with the final monsters as Aelita made her way into the tower and deactivated it.

In Sector Five Xana began to prepare the final codes to create his new creature. Now having more than enough power to create it. He entered the final few commands and launched the program. Files from around the room began to stream to a single spot forming a new virtual envelope. After a few seconds, a blinding light flashed as the program completed assembling the new being. The new being fell the floor before getting up slowly. Xana spoke on lyoko for the first time since his creation. "Hello, Welcome to Lyoko." He said trying to be friendly to his new creation because he had created him so much like the warriors that he feared it may turn against him if he did otherwise. He had filled its memory with as much information about human life that he could extract from Aelita's memories along with the information that he had managed to find on the internet. "Hello, who are you?" It asked. "I am Xana. Your creator." Xana replied still a glowing black orb. "You mean your my father?" The creature asked. Xana was abit shocked not understanding how a creature he had created could ever picture him such an earthly construct but he did feel as if it was accurate. "Yes. Do you have a name?" Xana asked wondering if he would have to find some sort of name for his creation or if it could pick its own. "My name…. I believe I would like to be called Josh." It said. "Very well. Josh you will fight with me against the warriors that threaten us. I have given you information about them in your memory and also given you access to activate and deactivate towers using your own code at will." Xana said, if he could grin he would.

* * *

Welp thats it for chapter 2. Everything is about to get a lot more interesting. Next chapter will be based of Mister Puck. But a lot of parts will be skipped because I don't want to bore yous with the normal episode then the short amount at the end when the attack finally starts. I will do a summary of the episode up to the point I am going to start from in the first few paragraphs of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Valentines Day

So I decided to skip over the episode Mister Puck. Just assume that it happened as it did in the show. And I will summarize it here as the start of this chapter for everyone who hasn't watched it in a while. Also I think I might keep most chapters in third person.

* * *

Aelita had been having nightmares involving a small elf. Eventually the warriors decided to explore the hermitage to try and get to the bottom of it. Aelita seemed drawn to a room on the second floor. After experiencing a sort of vision like her nightmares she moved a painting on the wall to reveal a hole with a small elf doll in it. When she saw it she knew its name, Mister Puck. Later that day during class a key fell out of it. This key opened a locker at a train station where a briefcase containing Franz Hopper's Diary. Which of course was heavily encrypted. The next morning Xana launched an attack and attempted to possess Odd then Ulrich but was unable to. It finally went after Jeremy and succeed. Xana destroyed Franz Hopper's Diary then proceeded to take Aelita to the factory to try and steal the rest of her memory. Yumi managed to knock out Jeremy long enough for Aelita to escape and virtualize Yumi, Ulrich and herself to Lyoko to deactivate the tower. Once the tower was deactivated it was revealed that Jeremy had copied Franz Hopper's Diary into the restricted part of the supercomputer.

AN: Now on to this chapter.

Xana floated near Josh watching what he was doing. "Josh I have a mission for you. I will be activating a tower and I will be creating a necklace for Aelita to allow us to control her and steal her memories." he said. "And what's my part in this?" Josh asked. "I am sending you as a poly-moronic spector to deliver the necklace to her dorm room. You are to interact with the least amount of people as possible." Xana told him. "Okay. Sounds simple enough." Josh replied. "Also you will have to shape the spector's form into that of a human. I suggest using one from the memory I have given you access to." Xana continued. Josh nodded understanding and knowing how to shape the spectre's from the memory he was created with. "It is time." Xana said activating a tower in the Ice Sector. Suddenly Josh vanished as a spectre came out of the console in the lab forming into the form of a local delivery person. He went down to the scanner to collect the necklace before heading off towards Kadic.

Josh walked into the dorms and up to the girls floor. Quietly making his way to Aelita's home. He set down the small box and began to walk away. On his way out Jim spotted him. "Hey you?! What are you doing here? No one is allowed in the dorms without my authorization. How did you get in here?" Jim yelled at him. Upon hearing Jim Josh looking him straight in the face the eye of Xana flashing in his eyes. Josh then jumped up and turned back into the smoky form of a spectre and when into a light trying to head back to lyoko but only ending up back at the factory. He sat down at the console. "Father, I can't seem to return to Lyoko." Josh said into the microphone. "That's because the tower is still active. I will deactivate it for you." Xana said before deactivating the tower causing the spectre to fall apart as Josh showed back up on Lyoko.

Aelita opened her door and picked up the small box containing the necklace. The next morning Aelita showed it to Yumi. "Plain but not bad." Yumi said. "But I wonder who gave it to me and why?" Aelita said. "Why? I might have an idea. You know what day it is today." Yumi asked. "Ahh Tuesday." Aelita replied. "Yes but not just any Tuesday. It's Valentine's Day. The day all lovers celebrate." Yumi told her. "Lovers?" Aelita said looking down at the necklace. "Yes and I can guess exactly which boy might want to five you a present, can't you?" Yumi said. Jeremy,Ulrich and Odd were walking outside to class. "Hey there's Aelita." Odd said seeing her walking towards them. "Thanks Jeremy" Aelita said. "You know the first time I see someone in the morning I tend to say good morning. But then maybe I am a little old fashion." Ulrich said "For the necklace. Thank you" Aelita added. "The necklace?" Jeremy said sort of questioning it. "Your Valentine's Day present. Its lovely." Aelita replied smiling. "Ah yea ah your welcome. It's only natural." Jermey said "Well. ah see you in history class" Aelita said blushing. "See you Aelita" Jeremy said as she walked away. "You didn't give it to her did you." Urlich said his arms crossed. "Was it that obvious?" Jeremy asked. "Yea. But lucky for you love has made Aelita blind." Ulrich said chuckling a bit before they headed to history class. "Hey Ulrich it wouldn't have been you that gave her that necklace by any chance?" Jeremy asked during class. "Are you out of your mind or something. I didn't even know it was Valentine's day." Ulrich replied. "HEy Jeremy what rhymes with tulip?" He asked. "I don't know. microchip, paper clip, hypocrite. What are you writing? A poem? Is it for yumi?" Jeremy asked getting a bit worked up. "No. No Its its Biology homework." Ulrich said. "Biology homework that rhymes that's interesting." Jeremy said knowing he wasn't telling the truth. "Odd the necklace, it wasn't you was it." Jeremy asked. "Do I have to remind you that Aelita is supposed to be my cousin." Odd said. "Yes but we both know she isn't your cousin." Jeremy respond. "Yea what if it was me. Aelita isn't your property as far as I know." Odd said. "Ah ha. You see you admitted it!." Jeremy said a bit louder. "I didn't admit anything". Odd said. Jeremy stood up. "You just said it was you!" he yelled. "Have you gone bananas! Your eyesight isn't great but your hearings worse!" Odd yelled back standing up to. Both of them disrupting the class. "I…" Jeremy went to say when the teacher interrupted them. "If you have more important subjects to discuss then today's lesson I suggest you discuss them in the principal's office!"

In the principal's office Odd and Jeremy stood as spoke. "In your case Odd this comes as no surprise. But you jeremy a model student in all areas, I simply don't understand. Two hours of detention should help you find more convincing arguments. And you're lucky it's valentine's day otherwise I would give you at least four." He said. As they left Jeremy told Odd. "I am still waiting for an answer." 'Hey why don't we call a truce. Okay?" Odd said not wanting to continue talking. "Was it you that gave her the necklace. Yes or No." Jeremy asked still trying to continue. "Okay then no truce." Odd said walking off. Jeremy huffed and crossed his arms.

Shortly after Xana activated a tower to control the necklace. Pink sparks starting to radiate from it towards Aelita's head. Soon after her eyes flash with the sign of Xana.

In science class Aelita sat next to Jeremy. "Where were you? I looked for you everywhere." Jeremy asked her. "I was ah ah" She said as the necklace palsed slightly. "You think that we could go to Sector Five after class. I know where to find the data for making the anti-virus." She added. "The one that will free you from Xana? YOu mean to say it just came to you like that?" Jeremy asked skeptical. "Lets just say that your necklace just inspired me." Aelita said. "The problem is given everyone's bad mood today neither Ulrch,Odd or Yumi are going to want to go with you." Jeremy said. "I can go by myself" She replied. "No its to 't forget Xana is willing to go to any extreme to steal your memory Aelita." Jeremy said. "Please Jeremy I am positive I am on the right track, and with an overboard I am sure I can get away from the monsters. Even the latest ones like the Scyphozoa. Pleaseeeeeee"She said drawing out the please. She then leaned over and kissed his on the cheek. Jeremy sort of freaked out and fell out of his chair.

Back in the principal's office. "Jeremy that makes two more hours of detention. I am going to have to suspend you if you do anything else." Mr. Delmas said. After Jeremy left talked to himself. "Fits Jim sees someone disappear into a light and my best pupil is acting like a clown. Valentine's day is making everyone crazy."

Jeremy walked back to his room slowly where Yumi and Aelita are waiting at the door. "Yumi says she will go with me to Lyoko." Aelita said smiling. "After everything that has happened today it will be nice to get something accomplished." Jeremy said. The three left and went to the factory. Jeremy stopped in the lab while Aelita and Yumi went down to the scanners. Yumi and Aelita got into the scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelitea, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." Jeremy said as a window for Aelita's virtualization popped up displaying something strange was virtualized with her. "Hey. That's weird" Jeremy said. "Vehicles for the ladies coming right up. Materialization" Jeremy said as he brought up the vehicles. "You need to head due east to get to the edge of the sector." He assed. "No way. I am heading north." Aelita said. "I don't understand your supposed to be going to Sector Five." Jeremy said. "Sorry Yumi" Aelita said swiping her feet around knocking her down. "Yumi? Aelita? What's going on. Yumi can you hear me what's going on?" Jeremy asked. "What gotten into her?" Yumi asked. "I don't know she's lost it. You have absolutely have to stop her she's headed due north" he said in reply. "Okay I will try but I am going to need some back up." Yumi said chasing after Aelita. "Okay I am on it" Jeremy said calling up Odd using the supercomputer.

At school Odd answered. "Jermey, we are supposed to be serving two hours of detention now. Speak slower I can't understand a word." Odd said not able to figure out what he was going on about. "An attack by Xana? Is that all you can think up as an excuse for us to make up?" Odd asked as Jim walked up behind him. "Odd listen to me it's an emergency. Just get over here now." Jeremy said. Jim grabbed Odds phone from his hand. "No cellphones in detention." Jim said "Where is Jeremy Belpois?" He added. "Odd Odd? Can you hear me?" Jeremy asked not hearing Odd anymore.

Ulrich was in Sissi's room with Sissi. Jeremy called him next. "Hello? Yea yea Jeremy. I will take care of it." Ulrich said before getting up. "Hey where are you going?" Sissi asked annoyed. "Jeremy just reminded me of a really important thing I have to do." Urlich said. "What?" She asked. "Well ah Leave." He said leaving and closing the door.

On lyoko Yumi was still trying to catch up. "Yumi do you know how Aelita got that necklace?" Jeremy asked. "I think she found it on her doorstep" Yumi replied going around some trees. "Do you think Xana could have put it there?" She asked. "I am launching the superscan. We will know in a minute." Jeremy said launching it. "In my opinion its that dumb necklace that gives Xana control of Aelita. He wants to lead her to the Scyphozoa." Jeremy said then the superscan detected the activated tower. "Oh no. That's exactly what I was afraid of. Looks like Xana has activated a tower." He added. "Don't panic Jeremy I have just about caught up to her." Yumi said getting closer to Aelita. Just then Xana created two Krabs in her path. "And I was about to say this was too easy." Yumi said to herself. The krabs began firing at her destroying the overwing causing Yumi to fall to the ground. Yumi dodged the lasers from the krabs. "Jeremy I don't want to sound pessimistic but could Ulrich and Odd hurry up a bit." Yumi said readying to fight the krabs.

At the school Ulrich was trying to use an excuse on Jim for Odd to leave. "You see Jim Aelita has a 104 deg fever. So naturally she wants to see her cusion. He's her only family here." Ulrich said. "A minute ago it was 103." Jim said not believing him. "Right.. Her temperature keeps going up by the minute." Ulrich replied. "What do you take me for?! So kind of idiot?" Jim yelled. " Well ah no no Jim." Ulirch said as his phone rang. "Yea. Well no Jim doesn't believe me. About Aelita's fever." Ulrich said to Jeremy over the phone. "Okay put him on Ulrich" Jeremy said bring up a new program he made that can fake people's voices on phone calls. "Here you are Jim. It's for you." Ulrich said handing Jim the phone. Jim grabs it. "Yes Yes Of course. I understand ." Jim said. "Do you hear me Jim. Let Della Robbia see his cousin." Jeremy said his voice sounding like Demlas to Jim. "Very well. Whatever you say sir." Jim said giving Ulrich his phone back. After Odd and Ulrich walked away Ulrich asked Jeremy over the phone. "How did you manage that with the principle?" "Well I wrote a new program." Jeremy said before starting the program again. "Stern, Della Robbia hurry up things are getting hot around here." Jeremy said.

On Lyoko Yumi has managed to destroy one of the two krabs but managed to lose one of her fans in the process. "Jeremy tell me you have reprogrammed me a new vehicle." Yumi said running from the krab. "Nice going Yumi." Jeremy said. "Do you still have a visual on Aelita?" Yumi asked. "Yea she took off for the Ice Sector." Jeremy said "Use a way tower." "On the Over Wing? Are you absolutely sure about that?" Yumi asked worried. "Ah well yes. There's no reason you couldn't" Jeremy said typing. 'If your wrong I swear I will…." Yumi said before passing into the tower and thru the data stream to the Ice Sector. "You swear you will what?" Jeremy asked. "Ahm Nothing." Yumi said.

Just then Odd and Ulrich reached the lab. "Can't do without me can you " Odd said joking. "You won't get mad if I save Aelita will you?" "Odd." Ulrich said trying to get him to cut it out. "No He's right. I was being stupid." Jeremy said. "I don't blame you Jeremy. I understand. I am a pretty charming guy. It's only natural you would be jealous of me." Odd said then laughed a bit and so did Jeremy. Both Urlich and Odd headed down to the scanners.

On lyoko Yumi was chasing Aelita again and smashed into the Over Board with the Over Wing destroying both of them. "Aelita You must stop obeying xana." Yumi said trying to stop her. "Leave me alone." Aelita said reaching her hand out using her creativity to remove the land beneath Yumi making her fall towards the digital sea. Yumi was barely able to grab onto the edge. "Jeremy could you just remind me what will happen if I fall into the digital sea." Yumi said. "If I were you I would avoid it." Jeremy said virtualizing Odd and Ulrich near by. "Then if you could help me out here I would appeavcated it." Yumi said still holding on. "I am bring you back. But its going to take a couple minutes." Jeremy said just as Yumi's hand slipped. As she started to fall Ulrich grabbed her hand. "Happy to see me?" Urlich said. "I sure am." Yumi said. "Move it Jeremy I can't hold her for long." Ulirch stated. Just before the devirtualization finished Yumi's hand slipped out of Ulrich and she fell towards the digital sea. She devirtualized just feet about it. "Remind me to boost that program." Jeremy said. Odd ran after Aelita trying to catch up to her. "Aelita!" Odd yelled.

Meanwhile in Sector Five Xana and Josh were watching this happen. "Father let me fight them." Josh said. "No. You might get destroyed. I do not have enough data yet to prevent your destruction when you lose all of your life points." Xana said concerned about losing his new creation. "Pleaseeee. At Least let me try. If it gets to bad I will run away to a tower and return here." Josh said pleading with him. "Fine." Xana said sending him to the Ice Sector behind some large ice pillars.

Aelita stopped running and the Scyphozoa can be heard nearby. "Its me Odd." Odd said approaching her. In response Aelita created a wall of ice. "What's this?" Jeremy said to himself noticing a new virtual card show up on his screen. "Ulrich be careful there's something near you. Something that is not a monster." Jeremy said typing trying to identify the person. Odd began to climb up the ice wall. "Jeremy what do you mean not a monster?" Ulrich said looking around him while running towards where Odd and Aelita were. "I don't know. Its like someone else is on lyoko. But not someone that was virtualized." Jeremy said typing still. Josh was listening slowly trying to make his way towards Ulrich. His fully lyoko form wore all black with slight red lines and the eye of xana clearly visible on his chest. His sword was a large wide blade that was unfortunately quite heavy. "Jeremy I see it." Urlich said noticing Josh. "It looks like a person with a huge sword and the eye of xana on his chest." Ulirch said walking towards Josh. Jeremy looked a bit shocked at hearing this.

Meanwhile Odd had gotten over the wall. "Aelita STOP" Odd yelled running towards her. She then proceeded to freeze his feet to the ice. "HEy thats cheating." Odd said as Aelita let the Scyphozoa take her. "Jeremy what are we going to do." Odd asked. "I have one idea but its kind of risky." Jeremy said. "Odd aim for Aelita". "Hu Are you crazy?!" Odd said. "Xana wants her memory. He won't risk losing that. Deep down he wants her alive as much as we do." jeremy said. "Are you sure?" Yumi asked standing next to him. "No but I can't think of anything else." Jeremy replied. Odd shot at Aelita until the Scyphozoa dropped her leaving her with only ten life points left.

While Odd was taking Aelita to the tower Ulrich ran at Josh to try and attack him. "What a nice way to first meet someone." Josh said being sarcastic blocking Ulrich's saber. "You can talk?!" Ulrich said shocked that Xana managed to create something like a person that could speak. Without answering Josh tried to attack him but had difficulties using his heavy sword. "You don't know how to fight do you." Ulrich said stabbing at the eye on Josh's chest making Josh gasp and back away. "What! Your still here?" Urlich said backing away. "Jeremy are Aelita and Odd done?" Urlich asked. "Yea. I am bring you all back in now." Jeremy replied.

Back in the lab, everyone gathered around the computer looking at the screen. "So what is that?" Odd asked. "Its someone." Ulirch said having met him. "What I don't understand is where he came from. Xana shouldn't be able to create living beings." Jeremy said. "Jeremy, I am not really human. What if Xana created someone like me." Aelita said. "Maybe. I am just not sure how." Jeremy said. "What about using what he has been stealing from Aelita?" Yumi asked. "Hm that's a possibility." Jeremy replied. "Well Jeremy you're going to get suspended for sure after missing four hours of detention. The principle is sure not going to be happy about that. But i am sure there is a solution." Odd said looking at Ulrich.

Later on at the school Ulrich was walking way with Sissi to go to a concert.

* * *

This is still the start of Season 2 so that's why Aelita said she's not really human.

Welp That was the third chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Final Mix

This chapter will be based off the episode Final Mix with a tiny bit changed and added. Enjoy!

* * *

Mr. Dalmas had allowed for techno party in the gym. While the students were setting up William dripped the mixing board. Odd walked up to him. "So its really true. The principle game the techno party the green light?" Odd asked. "Looks like it yea." William replied. 'The best DJs from all the local schools will be there. It will be a blast!" Odd said really happy. "I am not blasting anything. The mixing board is hammered. And I can't figure out how to fix it." William replied. "No problem. We will ask jeremy he's mr. fix-it he can fix anything." Odd said. "You think so?" William asked. "Yea." Odd said.

In Jeremy's room Odd asked Jeremy to fix it. "No I have got better things to do with my time then play around with a mixing board." Jeremy said. "Maybe I can help" Aelita said looking up from her book. "Would you?" Odd asked. "Uh But what about our research on your anti-virus?" Jeremy asked. "I am just sitting around watching you at this stage." Aelita answered. "Great, come on." Odd said smiling. "What about the science final do you ever study?" Jeremy asked Odd. "It's in the bag" Odd replied.

In the gym Aelita had just finished repairing the mixing board. "So this is the thing that makes the music?" Aelita asked. "Yep. You play the records on the turntable. The board mixes one with the other. The trick is to synchronize the sound." Odd said. "Interesting" Aelita said smiling. "It doesn't sound like you know an awful lot about it. Will it take much longer." William said. "No. I am done." Aelita said backing up from the board. "Mind if I give it a try?" William asked pulling out a record. William put the record on. "Hey its working! Aelita fantastic." William said. "You want to try?" He asked. "Well… yea. Why not" Aelita said trying. "Wow I have never managed to get kind of mix." William said just before Jim cut the power. "Hey goof offs. Well DOn't mind me. Do oyu know what time it is by any chance?" He asked. "Were really sorry Jim. Were rehearsing for tomorrow night. Do you like techno by any chance?" Odd asked. "Forget about it. Electronic music.. I prefer the twist." Jim said walking away. "Aelita you really mix like a pro. Where did you learn?" William asked. Aelita sort of stumbled over her words about. "It runs in the family. Were all artists. Were creative." Odd said covering for here. "I make a selection of LPs and you can be our DJ tomorrow night. Okay?" Wiliam asked. "You think so? Well ah. Okay" Aelita replied.

Back in Jeremy's room Jeremy was trying to talk her out of DJing for the party. "Your wasting your time with this party" He told her. "I am not wasting my time. I am trying to live like you guys. And have some fun, a good time. That's human too isn't it?" Aelita replied annoyed. "You mean you don't have a good time research the anti-virus with me?" He asked. "You as stubborn as a fool!" Aelita said storming out. "It's stubborn as a mule." Jeremy yelled.

Later in the day Odd and Ulrich were walking to the science final and found the halls full. "Odd you didn't study at all?" Ulirch asked. "Nope! But like I told Jeremy it's in the bag" Odd replied point to his bag. "Hu what's going on? Can't we go in?" Odd asked. "Inspection by G.I. Jim" Sissi said. At the top of the stair Jim was taking people's bags and handing them a pen. "One pen! That's all you can bring in." Jim said. "This is an unexpected development. " Odd said. In the classroom the test began and Odd didn't know any of it and just began to fold the test up as origami. As Jim was collecting them he picked up Odd's. "Hm, Well done Odd that's one of your best yet." Jim said.

On lyoko Xana was beginning his next attack. "Josh I am sending you to possess the one they call Jim. You are to take Aelita to the factory and virtualize her to lyoko to these exact coordinates." Xana said showing him Jim's face and also the coordinates. "You are to use Jim to fight the warriors on earth to prevent them getting to Lyoko or the tower." Xana added. "Okay. Will I be able to come back and fight here too?" Josh asked. "No. As I will not be deactivating the tower. Having someone on the outside for this mission is important." Xana stated bluntly. "Oh Okay." Josh said. "I also suggest trying to distract the other warriors in someway." Xana added his glowing orb near a terminal interface as he activated a tower. Josh's form flickered out of existence as he was turned into a spectre. After doing this Xana created a megatank in a pit in the desert sector in wait for Josh to virtualize Aelita.

At the school Jim was putting the tests and Odd's origami away in a locker. Josh existed out of a light switch and made his way to Jim and possessed him. Jim fell to the floor before getting up the sign of Xana pulsing in his eyes. Josh now in control got up and walked to the dorms to delay the warriors by delaying their only way to Lyoko. **(AN: I will now reference Jim controlled by Josh as just Josh till the end of the chapter)** He managed to spot Jeremy and followed him to his dorm. Just as Jeremy noticed the activated tower Josh grabbed him by his shirt and tied him up. Before leaving Josh opened the door to Odd and Ulrich's room releasing Kiwi. "Go to Odd you stupid dog." Josh said grinning. Kiwi ran to the gym and got Odds attention making him leave to put Kiwi back in his room. Yumi and Ulirch follow.

Josh walked to the gym and went in, watching for Yumi,Ulrich and Odd to leave. He then generated an electrical spark on the electric panel for the gym which traveled through the wiring to Aelita knocking her unconscious. Josh walked up to her. "She's alright. She just fainted. I will take her to the infirmary." He said before picking her up and heading towards the factory.

In Jeremy's room Ulich untied him. "What happened?" Yumi asked. "It was Jim possessed by Xana. Where's Aelita?" Jeremy said. "At the dance. She's finishing her mix." Ulrich said. "With Jim around?" Jeremy said concerned. "Lets go get her then." Odd said. They then ran towards the gym. "You sure Jim can virtualize Aelita and send her to Lyoko?" Ultich asked. "Under Xana's control he can do anything" Jeremy replied."Oh no. Aelita doesn't stand a chance alone against the Skipahoza. " Yumi stated. "And she could say Bye Bye to her memory." Odd added. They looked up at the stage and Aelita was not there. "She's not here. Let's head for the factory." Ulrich said. By the time they reached the gym Josh had already made his way to the factory.

At the factory Josh jumped to the floor and walked into the elevator, Aelita in his arms. He went down to the scanners and dropped her into it before heading up to the lab to virtualize her. He typed quickly, "Scanner Aelita, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization" he said following the procedure he knew from Xana having watched Jeremy virtualize the warriors. Aelita landed with a thud in the pit near the megatank. Slowly she woke up and managed to stand up.

Back on earth Josh got in the elevator and went up to the ground floor prepared to deal with the warriors. As the elevator door opened the warriors arrived. "Jeremy, Yumi take the corridor. Odd and I will take care of Jim." Ulrich said getting ready to fight. "Has If you ask me, it's more likely he's going to take care of us." Odd said backing up. "This is going to be fun." Josh said electricity following thru his hands. Odd ran at Josh and tried to kick him in the chest. Just as Odd contacted Josh, Josh made Jim's body turn staticy and Odd passed right thru him. "This is bad." Odd ask looking at Josh. Josh punched Ulrich electricity flowing into him as he went flying backwards into one of the supports of the factory. Odd tried to run and help Ulrich but Josh put out his arm making Odd run into it and fall to the floor.

Meanwhile Jeremy and Yumi made it into the Lab. "Aelita? You okay?" Jeremy asked as he sat down and put the headset on. "Let's say I have been better." Aelita said backing away from the megatank right into the wall. "Hang on, help is on the way." Jeremy said. Aelita tried to run up the ramp at the edge of the pit but the megatank blocked her path and made the ramp collapse to the floor.

Back on earth Odd had managed to get up and get over to Ulrich. "Ulrich this is no time to take a nap, we have an invincible guy to take out." Odd said grabbing a pipe. Josh has turned back towards the elevator at this point to go deal with Jermey and Yumi. "Hey Jim you didn't think a little tap like that would knock me out did you." Odd said as Ulrich went behind Josh and hit him over the head with the Pipe that Odd has found, Josh fell to the ground Jim's body becoming staticy as Josh was trying to deal with the pain from being hit. Odd and Ulrich ran to the elevator and took it down to the scanners. Just as they got to the scanner room Josh managed to control his form again and got up. Back in the lab Jeremy virtualized Odd and Ulrich near Yumi, "Hurry up, the Skipizhoa isn't there yet." Jeremy said. "Also there is a squadron of hornets headed your way," he added.

On Lyoko Xana created three hornets to go after Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. He then using the activated tower communicated to Josh. "Get the the computer and devirtualize them. They can not be allowed to succeed in stopping us." Xana said in his head. "Okay Father." Josh said out loud before jumping onto the roof of the elevator and phasing through the roof and the door.

Yumi made her way to the pit and began to fight the megatank. She barely escaped its laser wall multiple times before getting hit just as one of her fans destroyed the megatank. Soon after the Scyphozoa appeared and began to approach Aelita.

Back in the lab Josh slowly approached Jeremy. "Odd, Ulrich hurry! The Scyphozoa is stealing her memory." Jeremy said. Josh walked up and switched off the monitor. "Hey! What the… Jim!" Jeremy said in surprise. "Sorry I am taking over from here." Josh said shoving the chair away from the computer. He then began to devirtualize Odd.

After a few minutes Odd de-virtualized just after he managed to take out two of the hornets. Ulrich continued to the pit as quickly as he could. Going down the spiral path along the edge before the hornet shot the overbike out from under him.

On earth Josh was electrocuting Jeremy as the elevator opened revealing Yumi. As soon as she saw Josh she ran from the elevator and jumped over the holo-sphere grabbing onto his back. "Jeremy get back to the computer. I will handle Jim." She said. Jeremy got up and ran to the computer. "Ulrich it's up to you. Hurry!" Jeremy said after putting the head-set back on.

On lyoko Ulrich managed to destroy the hornet before turning his attention to the Scyphozoa and cutting its tentacles. "Get to the activated tower. 25 Degrees East. Move it." Jeremy told Ulrich who guarded Aelita on their way to the tower. At the tower Aelita went into it and deactivated it causing Josh to no longer be in control of Jim. The spectre not just dissipating as usual but separating from Jim and entering back into the computer. "What am I doing here?" Jim asked confused. "You will never know Jim. Return to the past now." Jeremy said hitting the enter key.

Back at the dorms at the beginning of the day. "Okay so that's a promise right. Jeremy you're going to help me with physics and Aelita your going to help me with chemistry. And your going to help me till I get it right?" Odd asked. "Promise" Aelita and Jeremy said. Just then Sissi stepped out of the door. "Wow I am really knocked out. I bet you can't guess why?" She said. "Your father said okay for the gym?" Odd said. "How did you know that?" She asked. "Well I have already lived through this day and just traveled back through time." Odd said. "Your a really lonny I feel sorry for you." She replied. "By the way do you want to come and study with us? Aelita and Jeremy are going to give us a hand." Odd said. "Study?! ME? Looks like you lost the only brain cell you had left." Sissi said before walking off. "If she only knew what was coming." Odd said laughing a bit. "After final exams I want you to teach me about techno. I love it. Its my new earthly passion. Will you come listen to me mix, Jeremy?" Aelita asked. "I promise." Jeremy said.

On Lyoko in the hidden area of Sector Five Xana was furious. "How could you have let them trick you like that?!" He yelled at Josh referring to when Ulrich hit him over the head with the pipe. "I am sorry. I only know so much about the human world." Josh said in his defense. "FIne. Just don't mess up again." Xana replied. "Soon you will be able to go to earth without a tower and with limited powers of a spectre. All that I require is a copy of someone DNA Sequence code for you to base yours off of." Xana added laughing evilly. "Wait for you making me even more human?" Josh asked confused. "Yes. Once you have a DNA Sequence code you can safely fight the warriors without risking being destroyed. Unfortunately you will be de-virtualized instead of returning here." Xana stated. "I will also be creating a life for you on earth as a cover story. To allow you to live at Kadic and more easily observe and infiltrate the enemy." He added. Josh looked slightly shocked at the fact that he would have to be human for long periods of time.

* * *

Welp that's this chapter done! Happy New Years everybody. Next chapter will be Missing Link. Which is why Xana is mentioning needing a DNA Sequence code.


	5. Chapter 5 - Missing Link

This chapter will be based on the episode Missing Link with one major change to the plot of the episode. Enjoy!

* * *

The group was in the factory getting ready for a trip to sector five. "Jeremy have you made any headway on the anti-virus lately?" Aelita asked. "Well.. Actually it's going kind of slow. I am missing a lot of important codes." Jeremy answered. "But with a little luck we will find them today." Odd said "And then its bye Xana." Ulrich added. "I am going to transfer you now." Jeremy said virtualizing Odd,Ulrich and Aelita first then Yumi. "Now head for the edge of the sector, Okay?" Jeremy said but before they could even move Xana sent a group of monsters to intercept them. "Careful you have visitors." Jeremy said noting the monsters. Three kankrelats walked down the main path towards them. "I am going to give them a little Odd acupuncture." Odd said aiming at one. "Take cover Aelita" Ulrich sad causing Aelita to run away from the action. As Yumi,Odd and Ulrich fought the kankrelats Xana created more in an attempt to separate off Ulrich or Odd from the ground. ""More kankrelats are five o clock" Jeremy said warning them as they continued to fight. "Pretty interesting welcoming committee." Odd said. "What do you expect Xana hates it when we go fishing in Sector Five." Jeremy said. Odd ran after a kankrelat that was trying to get away. Just then the Scyphozoa appeared behind Odd and picked him up. "Oh no! The Scyphozoa!" Jeremy yelled causing Yumi and Ulrich to turn around and see Odd in its tentacles. Ulrich quickly ran and cut its tentacles causing it to drop Odd. "Odd you okay?" Ulirch asked. "I don't know." Odd said rubbing his head sitting up. "Well at least it scared of the kankrelats" Odd said smiling. "Why would it go after you? We will abort the mission." Jeremy said. "Materialization Odd, Materialization Yumi, Materialization Aelita." Jeremy said as he devirualized them. In the scanner room Yumi and Aelita stepped out of the scanners and the scanner Odd should have been in opened revealing it was empty. "Jeremy Odds not here." Yumi said slightly worried. "Jeremy whats going on? Is there a problem?" Odd said tapping his foot on lyoko. "Ah No. I must have made a mistake. I will reboot the program." Jeremy replied relaunching it. "Materialization Ulrich, Materialization Odd" he said trying again very nervous. Ulrich stepped out of the scanner just as Odd's opened again. "Jeremy still nothing." Yumi said. "I can't believe it. Odd I can devirtualize you." Jeremy told Odd. 'What?!" Odd yelled. "Go and hide in a tower while I figure this out. Directions south south east." Jeremy said giving him directions. "Don't worry I will find the bug. Your safe in the tower." Jeremy told Odd. "I am going to miss lunch and Kiwi needs to go out." Odd said annoyed he wouldn't get to eat lunch. "Odd you can eat later and I am sure Ulrich can take care of Kiwi. Right Ulrich?" Jeremy said. "Yea Fine." Ulrich replied.

Later that day, Jeremy and Aelita were trying to fix the bug. "In my opinion, when the Scyphozoa attacked you it gave you some kind of bug Odd." Jeremy said. "Maybe it stole some of my memory. Jokes on him it's not very good." Odd said laughing abit. "That's strange it's my memory the the Scyphozoa seems to be after." Aelita said giggling abit at Odd's joke. "If you ask me the Scyphozoa took something else from you. Stand still. I am launching a digital analysis." Jeremy said launching a program to inspect Odd. On lyoko Odd floated up of the platform a bit and a ring of blue light travels up and down his body generating reports. On the screen in the lab the program found a missing part of his virtual codes. "On no! I don't believe it. The Scyphozoa stole the sequence code for your human DNA." Jeremy said. "Einstein whats that?" Odd asked. "Well, when your virtualized you keep your DNA sequence code. You can't do without it. It defines your molecular structure... " Jeremy explained. "Jeremy in english please!" Odd yelled. "Well to put it simply. No DNA sequence code no way to get back to earth." Jeremy stated. "Oh no." Odd said a bit freaked out. "Jeremy you have to find a solution. I can't go without eating and Kiwi. My life is on earth. " Odd said. "Don't panic Odd I will do everything I can." Jeremy replied typing away. "What if..." Aelita started to say. "You have an idea?" Jeremy asked her. "Just trust me this time." She said. "Okay. I will bring you up close to the tower." He told her setting up the virtualization. On lyoko Aelita ran to the tower and walked inside and began to work on the terminal. "Aelita please tell me what your up to." Jeremy said. "There. Process launched." Aelita said. "Aelita? What process?" Odd asked. "The process of transferring my DNA Sequence code to your digital structure." She replied."What?! Are you crazy?" Jeremy asked. "Jeremy Odd's place is on earth. If anyone should have to go until we find a solution its me." She said. "I don't agree with that. Stop it." Jermey replied just before Aelita just off the communication to the tower. "I knew he was going to say that." Aelita said. "Aelita your making a big sacrifice you know that?" Odd said "Call it whatever you want to." She replied before beginning the transfer.

On earth Jeremy was very worried. "Aelita.. I can't believe this." Jeremy said just as a window for the transfer popped up. "I don't even know how that kind of transfer works." Jeremy said being to research it before discovering that it will make her memory wide open for Xana to steal. "Oh no this is unbelievable!" He said shocked.

In the hidden area of Sector Five Josh created a copy of Odd's DNA Sequence code and began to edit it to create his human form. Xana on the other hand was waiting patiently for Aelita's memory to become available. "Father. I have my new DNA Sequence code ready." Josh said smiling. "Okay. Give it to me. I will have to use the Scyphozoa to implant it into you due to your program no longer being under my control." Xana stated as Josh transferred the data to him. "I am ready." Josh said standing still. Xana commanded the Scyphozoa to pick up Josh and implant the new DNA sequence code into him, shortly after the Scyphozoa let him go. Instead of just standing up Josh fell the ground like a stone. "Josh?" Xana said worried that he had just destroyed his creation. Slowly Josh sat up holding his head. "Let's never do that again." He said shaking his head. "Don't worry there should be no other modification that have to be done." Xana stated. "You are now ready to go to earth without a tower. But firstly you need to understand the limitations of being devirtualized. You will still have my codes within you allowing you to control electrical devices you are touching, maybe even use them to augment your abilities. This requires energy to do of course. But as long as the super computer remains on you will not drain the energy that will be stabilizing your form. If you deplete your energy I am not sure what will happen. Logically you should disintegrate but seeing as nothing like you has ever existed the results are unknown." Xana added. "Okay. So your going to devirtualize me then? So I can spy on the warriors?" Josh asked. "Yes. Everything is set up for your enrollment at kadic.." Xana said readying the devirtualization program. "Okay. I am ready whenever you are." Josh replied. "Okay. When you get to Kadic make sure to get in contact to receive further instructions." Xana said devirtualizing him..

Back in the lab a new window popped up showing Josh devirtualizing. "Oh No! What now?" Jeremy said noticing it not thinking to check the cameras because he was too focused on the task at hand. He called up Ulrich and Yumi to ask them to head to the factory. In the scanner room a scanner opened revealing Josh who was roughly the same height as Odd with light brown high. His eyes were dark blue and a slight hint of the eye of Xana visible. He was wearing a black shirt, a green jacket and brown pants. He grabbed ahold of the side of the scanner trying not to fall down. After a short while he walked to the elevator and called it down before taking it up to the factory floor.

Yumi and Ulrich were making there way to the factory running down the sewers. When they made it to the factory Josh was still walking around the main floor. As soon as Josh noticed them he ran to hide. Ulrich noticed someone run. "Who's there?" Ulrich yelled starting to go after Josh. "Ulrich forget about them. Aelita's in danger." Yumi said grabbing his shoulder. Yumi and Ulrich ran to the elevator and took it down to the lab. "So Jeremy what's the big problem?" Ulrich asked. "Well, Aelita decided to transfer her DNA Sequence code to Odd. But she didn't realize that when she is doing that her memory will be open for Xana to steal." Jeremy said. "Did you tell her?" Yumi asked. "I tried but she cut off communication with the tower. Head down to the scanners." Jeremy said starting the virtualization process. Yumi and Ulrich headed down to the scanners and stepped inside. "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization" Jeremy said running the process. "You should be able to spot the tower for your position. Here are your vehicles.." Jeremy said. Yumi and Ulrich got on their vehicles and headed for the tower.

Inside the tower the transfer was continuing. "Just a few more minutes and the transfer will complete." Aelita said. Just then Yumi and Ulrich ran into the tower. "AELITA STOP. If the transfer completes Xana will have full access to your memories!" He yelled causing Aelita to quickly cancel the transfer and re-activated the communication. "I have an idea. Xana stole Odd's DNA sequence Code so that must mean it's in his memory. And where do we go to access Xana's memory?" Jeremy asked. "Sector Five!" Everyone in the tower said happily. "Head to the edge of the sector and I will bring up the transporter." Jeremy ran to the edge of the sector as quickly as possible. "Okay I am entering the code." Jeremy said calling up the transport to take them to Sector Five. "I am glad I didn't eat breakfast." Odd aid holding his stomach. "Oh Odd I should warn you until you have your DNA Sequence Code your just as vulnerable as Aelita." Jermery stated. "Good to know." Odd said. "I guess I can't be as friendly with the creepers today." He added jokingly. "Odd this isn't something to joke around about." Yumi said as the corridor opened. "You have three minutes to find the key." Jeremy said attempting to locate it on his end. They began to run down the corridor looking for the key. "Where can it be.." Yumi murmured while on Jeremy's screen it displayed one minute left. "I have located the mechanism at the end of the corridor. Hurray up." Jeremy said. "Yes, I see it over there." Aelita said pointing across the room. "Looks like a trap to me." Odd replied. Ulrich started to run towards the key causing large pillars to descend towards the floor. "Ulrich watch out!" Yumi yelled causing him to look up and notice the pillar rolling sideways out of the way. "The ceiling is trapped!" Yumi yelled and Ulrich nodded in reply. "Supersprint." He said barely out running the lowering pillars. He managed to press the key as he was being devirtualized by the very last pillar. "Ulrich are you okay?" Jeremy asked after he was devirtualized. "well.." Ulrich said falling down passing out. In Sector Five Yumi, Odd and Aelita continued on to the elevator then to the Celestial Dome. "Aelita, Do you know where to find Odd's DNA Sequence Code?" Jeremy asked. "Not really. But I will find it somehow." Aelita replied. "A flying mantas nest is about to hatch" Yumi said looking off into the distance. "Odd stay back." She added. Aelita continued looking as quickly as she could. As she was looking the manta nest hatched and the fly manta flew towards them. The mantas began firing at both Odd and Yumi causing Yumi to deflect the lasers away from Odd. "Hows it going Aelita?" Jeremy asked getting worried. "Nothing yet." She replied still searching through the mountains of data was accessible. While Aelita was searching Odd was helping Yumi deal with the mantas. "Odd he careful." Yumi yelled at him when she had to stop a laser that was heading right for him. "That's it! I have got it. I am sending it to you now Jeremy." Aelita said sending him Odd's missing DNA Sequence code and closing out the terminal to give Jeremy back control. "Odd, I have got it. I will download it back to you in a second." Jeremy said frantically typing away. "I am going to be really happy to eat dinner tonight" Odd said getting cut off before he could finish saying dinner as a manta shot and devirtualized him. "Odd! No…" Yumi yelled seeing her friend possibly just get killed for go infront of her. "Jeremy did you have time to reinsert his code?" Aelita asked. "I sure hope so. You two better get out of there." Jeremy said beginning to bring up the overwing for Yumi and Aelita to use. "The north tunnel, its open." Jeremy added directing them to the way out. Once they exited Sector Five Jeremy devirtualized Urlich and Aelita.

In the scanner room Odd was passed out on the floor. "Odd? Say something?" Yumi said a bit worried. "Yumi don't worry he's just out cold. He will be fine." Aelita told her seeing Odd move a bit. "Ulrich how are you doing?" Jeremy asked. "Could be better.." Ulrich said plainly getting up. After about half an hour the group made their way back to campus.

During this time that they were still at the lab Josh had made his way out of the factory and to Kadic's campus. He walked to the principal's office to get himself enrolled in classes thanks to the fake records inserted earlier into the network by Xana. "Hello?" Mr. Delmas asked noticing him walk in. "Hello, My names Josh Anderson." Josh said laughing a bit to himself about Xana's choice of last name for him. "I want to enroll in classes here at Kadic." Josh added. "Okay." Mr. Delmas said looking at his computer. "All your documents seem to be in order. Here's a key to your door room. Later today, Mr. Morales will bring you your class schedule." Mr. Delmas said handing Josh a key with his room number on it. "Thank you." Josh said walking out grinning as he walked through the commons to the dorms.

The warriors were gathered around the vending machines. "I have some terrible news. That person Xana created was devirtualized shortly before Yumi and Ulrich got the the lab today." Jeremy said. Aelita looked up abit scared. "So we all better be on the lookout for anything weird." Jeremy added. "I bet that's who I saw in the factory on our way in." Ulrich responded. "I didn't get a good look at him because he started running." He added. "Either way it is time for dinner," Odd said walking to the cafeteria with the others following.

Josh went to his dorm and found that there was already a computer in the room. "Father must have included this in the documents he forged." Josh said to himself turning it on and setting up a program to connect to the supercomputer. Once he completed the set he initialized the link and it began working on localizing Lyoko before if finally connected. "Father?" Josh spoke hoping for a reply. A window showing the room in Sector Five popped up and displayed Xana. Still a glowing red orb. "Good. You did as you were told. Now you should begin trying to befriend the warriors to gain their trust. Also because you are human you will unfortunately have to do everything needed to sustain a human body." Xana said in reply. "Okay. Then I should head to the cafeteria for dinner." Josh said closing the connection and walking to the cafeteria. He walked to the serving line and got some food before looking to try and see the warriors. Upon seeing them he walked over and asked "Can I sit with you guys?" The group looked at each other before they decided that it couldn't hurt letting someone sit by then for a day. "Sure." Aelita said smiling. "I am Aelita. What's your name." She asked. "My names Josh." He said. "What's your friends names?" He asked. Aelita pointed around introducing her friends. "He's Jeremy, that's Odd, and Ulrich. I have another friend named Yumi but she doesn't live on campus." Aelita said. "Hello" Josh said to them trying his best to not seem suspicious. After dinner Joah said goodbye to the warriors and headed to his room happy that he had begun his mission successfully.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It took a while to write because of college classes starting up again.


	6. Chapter 6 - Suspicion

This will be the first chapter not based on an actual episode.

* * *

The day after the mysterious person was devirtualized the Lyoko warriors were all meeting in Jeremy's room to discuss what the best course of action would be. "Jeremy can't you bring up the video from when they were devirtualized?" Yumi asked, thinking. "I could try but I will have to actually go to the factory to do so. Don't you guys think it's a bit suspicious that Xana managed to devirtualize someone he created then a new student shows up?" Jeremy asked a worried look on his face. "Yea that's a bit strange. But it could be a coincidence." Aelita stated not wanting to jump to conclusions so soon. "We should keep an eye on Josh then. If we notice anything obvious then we know for sure he's the person Xana sent." Ulrich said. "Sounds like a plan, I will head to the factory after class and look through the camera footage." Jeremy replied, getting up to go to breakfast

In Josh's room he had just woken up from his first night's sleep. He got up and turned on his computer. "Father? Are you there?" He asked. "Yes, I am always here." Xana stated. "Were you seen by any of the cameras on your way out of the factory yesterday?" Xana asked worried that Josh might get discovered. "Yes I think I was. Should I head over to the factory and erase the data?" Josh asked. "Yes, but be careful they are bound to try checking the footage sooner rather than later." Xana replied. "Now hurry, also I have created a bank account for you to purchase anything that you require on your mission. You have to purchase a cellular phone so that I can contact you before attacks to ensure you get to Lyoko before them." Xana added. "Yes Father, I understand." Josh said getting up before beginning on his way to the factory as quickly as he could, trying his best to not be spotted. He walked into the woods and made sure he was not being followed before slipping down into the manhole.

"So Einstein, do you know where this Josh guy is anyways. Hard to keep an eye on if we don't know where he is." Odd said quite rapidly eating his breakfast. "No I don't but he should be in the same classes as us , I would assume. I will also see if I can find anything out about him on the internet." Jeremy replied. "I wonder why he's skipping breakfast on his first day here too." Aelita said, looking a bit nervous. "He could just be getting used to kadic, plus it's not worth getting so worried over him till we know for sure." Yumi said. "Yumi's right. Because if he sees that we are worried or nervous about him being here it might tip him off that we are on to him." Jeremy said, pushing his glasses up a bit.

Josh opened the cover over the manhole on the bridge and climbed out before running towards the factory. He grabbed a hold of one of the ropes and swung down to the floor before entering the elevator and hitting the down button. Once he reached the lab he walked over and sat down before bringing the console online to use. "Father I am here. How should I remove the footage?" Josh asked after putting on the headset. "You should disable the camera system totally then delete the existing footage. For the console you should have access to that." Xana replied annoyed that Josh required help doing such a simple task. "Okay." Josh said typing carefully deactivating the camera system and removing the past footage. "I am finished. Should I return to kadic and make it seem as if I had awoken late?" Josh asked. "Yes. Also you were programmed to operate without my interaction, I expect you to do so from now on." Xana said. "Now go." He added. Once this was said Josh got up and headed back to Kadic.

In the cafeteria the group were getting up to head to classes just as Josh was walking in. "Good morning Josh, If you were coming for breakfast it just ended.." Aelita said, trying to seem calm. "Oh. I guess I slept too long. I guess it's time to head to Math then." Josh replied trying to make it seem like he was tired. "Yea. It is." Jeremy said looking down at his watch. "I will walk with you." Josh said, sort of smiling walking with them. Jeremy looked at the others then back to Josh. "Okay." He said walking with his computer bag in his hand heading to class with Aelita, Ulrich and Odd with them.

At the start of math class Mrs. Meyer spoke up.. "Everyone, we have a new student. I will let him introduce himself." she said. Josh stood up. "Hello my name is Josh Anderson." Josh said, trying to smile some. "Now, let's begin our lesson." Mts. Meyer said writing on the board. After math class Josh and the others went to their next classes before eventually going to lunch. "I need to deal with some stuff in my room." Josh said before walking away from them. In reality he planned on heading into the city to buy the phone that Xana told him he had to get.

Meanwhile in the lunchroom the group sat down at their normal table. "I am going to head to the factory to check the cameras after lunch." Jeremy said to the group. "Okay and I will go with you. To work on the anti-virus." Aelita said smiling. "I don't trust that he actually went to his room." Ulrich said. "What if he's heading to the factory to delete the video?" He added. "Yea Ulrichs right." Yumi said in agreement. "Then go check his room?" Odd said sort of joking. "Go ahead, might find evidence on him to prove that he's the person." Ulrich said. "Okay sounds like a plan." Odd said finishing his food surprisingly fast. "I will go check his room then. I will call if I find anything." Odd started getting up and heading out.

Odd walked calmly up to the boys dorms and walked up to Josh's door before knocking on it. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Odd asked. After a few moments had passed he tried the door and found it unlocked. Opening the door, he walked in and looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile Jeremy was running through the sewers to the factory. Once he got there he ran across the bridge into the building and headed down to the lab. He walked over to the computer and sat down before bringing up the camera systems management window. "That's strange… the recordings are gone and it's no longer recording." Jeremy said to himself typing trying to re-activate the camera system. "That's all this..." he murmured looking over the errors popping up as he tried to re-activate it. "Someone had to have tampered with this" He said, opening up the phone system and calling Odd. "Odd, did you find anything?" Jeremy asked. "No why?" Odd said after he answered. "He formated the footage and also destroyed the recording program." Jeremy said, sounding very annoyed. "Everything seems normal here, he does have a computer. I could check that." Odd said walking over to Josh's computer and turning it on, the screen lit up before displaying a message indicating it could not find the operating system. "Jeremy, his computer doesn't seem to want to start." Odd stated. "Strange, you should get going before he comes back." Jeremy said before hanging up. Odd turned off the computer and left the room.

Josh was on his way back into the dorm building just as Odd was leaving and waves to him. He walked up to his room and sat down by his computer. Josh turned it on and pressed his hand to the front of it. He used some of his energy along with the codes from Xana that he was created with to modify the system to allow it to boot. "Hello" Xana said, he had been waiting for Josh to return. "I have the phone you told me to get. I will send my number to you." Josh said. "There is no need to. I have it already. You forget I can interact with the phone networks and it is quite easy to track you due to your draw on the supercomputer." Xana said laughing. "Oh. I didn't know that." Josh stated. "There is much you don't know and have no need to know." Xana replied. "I will be launching an attack tomorrow. I plan on activating a tower and channeling its energy to you." Xana stated then continued, "I am going to channel it to you to help try and make them less suspicious of you. Because logically there is no reason for me to have to use a tower to have you do something." Xana added. "Okay that seems very logical, I will hang around them tomorrow to try and find the best time for the attack." Josh said smiling. "Good, message me when you are ready for the tower to be activated, Goodbye." Xana finished closing the window on Josh's computer.

Later that day, Aelita ,Jeremy, Odd Ulrich and Yumi were in Jeremy's room discussing what they found so far. "The camera system recording ability is totally destroyed. It's going to take me days to try and decrypt the codes because someone encrypted it. Also all the footage from the past 2 days was gone." Jeremy said. "And I didn't find anything in his room. It's very normal. Except for his computer that doesn't turn on. It said something about not finding an operating system." Odd said scratching the back of his head. "That is strange. Why would he have a computer without anything installed on it." Aelita said. "Unless he made it so only he could boot it." She added. "That's very suspicious." Ulrich said. "We definitely have to watch him." Jeremy stated. "I am going to get working on breaking that encryption to get the cameras working again." Jeremy said, waving as the others left.

The next day starts as normal, near the end of classes for the day just after history Josh notices Aelita walking away from the reset of the group. He slowly took out his phone and texted Xana that now would be a good time. After he finished the message he began to follow her from a distance.

On Lyoko, a tower in the forest sector activated, Xana channeled its energy as a spector out of a street light near Aelita and Josh causing the light on the pole to explode. The spector made its way to Josh and entered him, providing Josh with the power from the tower just like any possessed person but without controlling him. He walked up closer behind her then grabbed her shoulder. Aelita jumped and turned around. "Josh! What are you doing." She yelled. "What Xana wants." He said trying to stare at her to make sure she sees the sign of xana in his eye right now. "Get away from me!" She yelled trying to run away. As she started running Josh shot lightning at her knocking her to the ground before walking towards the factory with her over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Jermey got a notification on his laptop about an activated tower. "Oh no." Jeremy gasped before texting everyone to head to the factory. He got up and started to run to the man hole in the park to get to the factory.

At the factory Josh went down to the scanner room and dropped Aelita in one of the scanners before heading up to the lab. Walking over to the console he sat down and began the virtualization procedure. "Scanner Aelita, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." He stated as he virtualized her into the ice sector for the Xana to take her memory with less risk of her deactivating the tower in the forest sector.

On Lyoko Aelita fell to the ground but managed to land on her feet having woken up after being virtualized. Waiting for her were two tarantulas waiting for her while the Scyphozoa slowly made its way towards her from a cave it was hiding it. She tried to run but the tarantulas blocked her path.

Meanwhile Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd had made it to the factory and walked into the elevator. "Have either of you seen Aeltia? She should have been here by now." Jeremy said worried. "I haven't seen her since earlier." Odd replied as the elevator came to a stop at the lab. Hearing the elevator Josh got up and got ready to confront the people in it. The elevator opened and they saw Josh. Jeremy walked out sort of calm. "Josh what are you doing here?" He asked. "What Xana wants." Josh said his voice staticy as he shot purple lightning towards Jeremy you just barely managed to get out of the way. When Ulrich saw this he ran towards Josh and tackled him. "Jeremy I am heading to the scanners." Odd said hurrying to the elevator and down to the scanners with Yumi.

On Lyoko Aelita was trying to get away from the Scyphozoa before it grabbed a hold of her and began to steal her memory.

Back in the lab Jeremy gasped as the memory transfer screen popped up. "I am sending you to the ice sector. The Scyphozoa is stealing Aelita's memory!" Jeremy said, beginning the virtualization. "Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Virtualization" Jeremy said virtualizing them nearby. "She's south east from your location." Jeremy said. Ulrich was busy trying to keep Josh away from Jeremy and the computer.

On Lyoko Yumi and Odd began to run towards Aelita and the Scyphozoa. As they did the tarantulas began to fire at them. "Yumi you handle one I will handle the other" Odd said as he fired a laser arrow at one of them. The tarantula that Odd shot at began to repeatedly fire at him while the other one repeatedly fired at Yumi. "Hurry up you guys Aelita doesn't have much memory left." Jeremy said, getting worried. In response Yumi threw one of her fans at the Scyphozoa and managed to cut its tentacles making it drop Aelita. "Jeremy send us our vehicles." Odd said managing to eventually destroy the monster.

Back in the lab Josh grabbed a hold of Ulrich's shirt and electrocuted him and tossed him to the side. "Jeremy, your next." Josh said walking towards him slowly. As Josh was approaching Jeremy, just after he had virtualized the overboard and overwing for Odd and Yumi before Josh pushed him out of the chair and sat down beginning the devirtualization process for Odd. "You will never make it tower." Josh said into the mic wanting them to know Jeremy was no longer at the controls.

"Oh great. He must have knocked Jeremy out or something." Odd said, sort of annoyed as he and Yumi ran over to Aelita. "How are we supposed to find the tower now?" Yumi asked Aelita. "I think I know where it is." Aelita said getting up, still dizzy. "Okay then let's get going." Odd said hopping on the overboard. Yumi got on the overwing and invited Aelita on it too. "Let's head to a way tower." Aelita said pointing in the direction of one.

Back on earth Ulrich was waking up and saw Jeremy on the floor. He slowly got up and approached Josh before giving him a swift kick, knocking him out of the chair and onto the ground. "Jeremy get up. I think they are going to need help on Lyoko." Ulrich said, trying to keep Josh away. Jeremy got up and adjusted his glasses before taking a seat at the supercomputer. "Odd! Josh managed to start a devirtualization for you. I can't stop it." Jeremy said. "Also the tower is in the Forest sector. Once you're there I will guide you." He added.

Back on Lyoko they three headed to a way tower and made it to the forest sector. Just after they exited the tower Odd finally devirtualized. "Jeremy Odd just devirtualized. Which way is the tower?" Yumi asked. "It's South by Southeast." Jeremy replied. Yumi nodded a bit before heading in the direction of the tower with Aelita. "Yumi I see the tower." Aelita said pointing at it. Luckily there were no monsters in sight.

Back in the lab Josh finally got up off the ground after the kick from Ulrich. He then charged at Urlich his hands crackling with electricity. Urlich jumped up out of the way before landing another kick to Josh's side. "You won't win that easily Xana." Ulrich said motioning Josh to come at him. Josh grinned and ran at him again. This time dogging Ulrich's attempt to hit him. Josh kicked Ulrich's legs out from under him.

On Lyoko the girls got to the tower without Xana causing any more problems. "Jeremy is very odd that Xana didn't put up any more of a fight." Aelita said before walking into the tower. "Yea. Very odd. He might not have enough resources to do so." Jeremy said. Aelita floated up to the top of the tower and placed her hand on the terminal.

On earth Josh was holding Ulrich up by his shirt, having a lot of fun beating up his enemies. Suddenly he felt as fit all the energy in his body had disappeared. In shock he fell to the ground trying to maintain his human form. "Do you think we need a return to the past?" Jeremy asked. "No, I think if we just bring him back to campus it will be okay." Aelita said. "Noone saw him carry me off." She added. "Okay. I will devirtualize you and Yumi then." Jeremy said devirtualizing them. In the factory at hearing this Josh made his body limp as if he was passed out.

Back on the kadic campus they brought Josh to the infirmary. "You say this is how he was when you found him?" Jim asked. "Yea in the middle of campus." Jeremy replied. "That's very strange, he must have fainted." Ylanda said, looking at a thermometer. "Nothing serious in any case." She added. After the whole group walked out of the informatory. "I am not so sure he's the person that Xana devirtualized. It would make no sense to waste power activating a tower to control someone he already controls." Jeremy said. "What if it's some sort of distraction to throw us off his trail?" Odd asked. "Yea. Odd might be right Jeremy what if Xana did this just to get our suspicion off of Josh." Aelita stated. "Then let's just still keep an eye on him." Urlich said.

Later that day once Josh had recovered enough energy he woke up and left the infirmary to head to his room. Once there he contacted Xana. "Hello, Father." He said. "What do you want?" Xana asked, trying to regain energy from having activated the tower. "I believe the plan may have worked. I think they are less suspicious of me." Josh said smiling. "Good. I want you to tell me everything they plan that you manage to over hear." Xana replied. "Okay. I will send anything I can find out to you. Also what will happen to Aelita once you steal the keys to lyoko from her memory?" Josh asked. "Oh ah nothing nothing at all." Xana said lying, not wanting to upset Josh. Considering Josh was in the best sense human Xana did not want to tell Josh that stealing all of Aelita's memory to get the keys to Lyoko would kill her because he did not know Josh would take such information.

* * *

Okay. Finally done with this chapter. For starters I would like to say that the next chapter will not be "The Chips are Down" I am totally skipping that episode. Mostly because I really didn't like it in the series to begin with. So the next chapter will follow "Marabounta" which I have some good plans for. I also have plans for "Common Interest" which is when I intend for Josh to reveal to the warriors that he is the person.


	7. Chapter 7 - Marabounta

This chapter is based off the episode Marabounta.

* * *

Josh , Odd,Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy were all in science class listening to Mrs. Hertz talked about ants that were in an enclosure in front of them. "Ants are social insects, like termites or like bees. A single individual is incapable of any personal initiative. All of the decisions are made by the colony. Ants receive a few simple orders, such as, 'search for food', 'mark the path leading to the food', and 'follow a marked path'. As a result, we might have the impression that each ant is rather clever…when in fact, this has more to do with a collective intelligence." She said waving her hand over the top of the enclosure. "You mean that an army of Sissis could be intelligent? Heh! I don't believe it." Odd said laughing causing the whole room except Sissi and Mrs. Hertz to laugh. "Very funny. Shut up, you birdbrain." Sissi yelled at Odd. "Now everyone. Settle down." Mrs. Hertz said, raising her voice. "As I was saying, thanks to their numbers, they manage to accomplish some very difficult tasks, such as finding food or defending themselves against an attacker. It would seem that ants even wage full-scale wars between different colonies!" Mrs. Hertz said, continuing with her lesson. As she was talking Jeremy was watching the ants closely and Josh was keeping an eye on Jeremy because he seemed way too interested in those ants. "What about Killer Ants? Do they exist?" Ulrich asked. "Well… Yes. Maybe in movies." She said laughing abit "But there are, in fact, army ants, that destroy everything in their path. And it's true that you'd best stay out of their way!" She continued. "And uh…do any of those filthy bugs live around here?" Sissi asked looking disgusted. "No, fortunately! They live in South America. Down there, the phenomenon is called marabunta." Mrs. Hertz replied. "Phew! I'm glad I live in a country where there's no danger." Sissi said smiling abit. Ulrich and Odd exchange a look that seemed to pass the idea of if only see knew. Then the bell rang and everyone began to leave for lunch. Jeremy was still intently watching the ants. "Hey Jeremy what's so interesting?" Josh said. "Ah nothing." Jeremy stated not wanting to possibly give him any information that Xana could use. "Okay then…. see you around I guess." Josh said leaving to head to lunch. Once he got his lunch Josh sat down at a table near the gangs to try and over hear them.

"Saturday's my favourite day! No school in the afternoon." Odd said eating food of Jeremy's plate. "I like Sundays better. No school at all!" Ulrich stated causing odd to smile a bit. "You seem worried, Jeremie. What's on your mind?" Aelita said worried about Jeremy not eating. Jeremy looked around a bit noticing Josh. "Franz Hopper's notes, Aelita. Last night, I decoded a really interesting part on a multi-agent system. It's a computer application that follows the principle of an anthill! What happens is-" Jeremy started saying quietly so Josh couldn't hear before getting cut off by Odd. "Oh no, Mrs. Hertz has already bored us to tears with all that ant stuff. Don't you start now!" Odd said, raising his voice a bit. "Seriously! This time I might have found a way to weaken XANA! Let's meet up at the factory after lunch. I'll explain everything." Jeremy said still trying to be quiet. "Well um, normally, I'd love to, but I have to finish my Italian homework. See ya!" Aelita said smiling as she stood up and walked away with her tray. Jeremy looked around at the others. "Uh, no, I have to practice for a skateboard competition!" Odd takes his tray and leaves as well." Odd said getting up and leaving as well. "Yumi?" Jeremy asked. "Sorry, I've got swimming after school. Buh-bye!" Yumi said, waving as she also left. "What about you, Ulrich? Are you doing anything later on?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich looked over at where Yumi was leaving and saw William. "Yeah. I've gotta be somewhere." Ulrich answered. "Oh yeah? Where?" Jeremy asked wondering. "The swimming pool." Ulrich answered walking away.

"Right, well, since everyone else has better things to do.." Jeremy started to say before finishing his water. "I'll just deal with it myself!" He said to himself. "Deal with what yourself?" Josh asked, having started walking toward their table when he saw everyone leaving. "Oh ah Nothing. Just a group project." Jeremy said trying to not go e away any information. "Oh really? A group project with someone that not even in your grade? How stupid do you think I am?" Josh asked, getting a bit louder. "It's just something we were working on." Jeremy said backing away abit when Josh got louder. Josh sighed abit and began to walk back to his room. At the same time Jeremy started his way to the factory.

In his room Josh sat down and turned on his computer. "Father, Jeremy is planing something. I am not exactly sure what but it's somehow related to what we learned in class about any colonies. Which seem to operate in a similar manner to a multi-agent system." Josh said. "Interesting. I will keep watch here on Lyoko and contact you if you are needed. In the meantime you should work on perfecting your usage of the limited powers you have. Just be careful not to deplete your energy too much." Xana replied a bit worried about Jeremy's activity.

At the factory Jeremy sat down and began to work on his program. "Here we go." Jeremy said typing. In a pile near him was a bunch of magazines about ants.

Back in Josh's room Josh began to experiment with the few spector abilities he had. He put his hand to his computer and concentrated on attempting to access the network through it. The surface of his hand touching the computer became spector like as he accessed the fragments of spector code within him. After a few minutes he managed to obtain access to the internet within his mind just through physical contact with his computer. Having accomplished his first goal he took his hand away, it's surface returning to normal and the ability to access the internet having disappeared.

At the pool Urlich was keeping an eye on William and Yumi before deciding to try and dive into the pool to impress Yumi. He climbed up to the diving board and started his dive into the pool. He jumped causing the board to spring him into the air. On his way towards the water his foot hit the diving board. This caused him to start flaying around as he fell hitting the water hard, sinking to the bottom. William swam down and pulled Ulrich out of the pool where he eventually woke up coughing before leaving without a word.

Back in the lab, Jermey was working on his program. "Now for the moment of truth." He said to himself running a test. A screen appeared showing one sphere multiplying into many. "Everything seems to be work." He said typing away to begin the transfers protocol to virtualize it onto Lyoko. "Transfer Prototype, Virtualization." He said hitting enter as a black sphere appeared in the forest sector. Moments later it dropped towards the ground and enlarged before splitting into many spheres, the original returning to its starting location. "YES! Franz Hopper, you're a genius! And so am I!" He said to himself adding "Xana and his monsters better watch out now!"

In Sector Five, Xana observed the Marabounta. "What is this thing." He said to himself virtualizing a crab to investigate further. Moments later the Marabounta attacked the crab destroying it. "This is unacceptable.." he mumbled before contacting Josh. "Josh, you're needed on Lyoko. Jeremy has created some sort of thing using a small sphere to take out my creatures. Unfortunately you will not be able to get to the scanners due to him being in the lab." Xana told him, "Then how am I supposed to get to Lyoko?" Josh asked. "Using Spector powers enhanced by an activated tower you should in theory be able to transfer enough of your code to Lyoko to form your virtual form. You would have to stay in contact with a computer system for this to work." Xana said going over the theory behind it at the same time. "Okay. What would happen if I get devirtualized?" Joshasked, worried about the outcome, "I don't know but it's a risk we must take to protect ourselves." Xana stated in a monotone voice. "Okay. Walk me through what I must do." Josh said, understanding what was at risk.

Meanwhile at the factory Jeremy called Odd. "Get the others and head to the factory. I have something amazing to show yous." Jermey said. "Okay. We will be right there." Odd said. "Don't forget to bring Aelita." Jeremy added, ending the call. Odd went to get Aelita before heading to the factory. Once Odd and Aelita got to the lab, Aelita walked up to the terminal. "What's this program?" She asked Jeremy. "It's…Marabounta! My own creation!" Jeremy said smiling. "And what does it do exactly?" Odd asked. "It's a multi-agent system that functions according to the same principle…as an anthill! But instead of ants, we have these little spheres, whose mission is to search and destroy XANA's monsters." Jeremy said explaining. "I get it. While the monsters are getting wiped out by your ants, XANA leaves us alone on Lyoko! Is that it?" Odd asked. "You guessed it!" Jeremy said happy. "But what if there is a real bug in the program?" Aelita asked. "Impossible. Remember, Franz Hopper was a genius!" Jeremy replied. "Yeah, that's right! What do you say we go to Lyoko to check it out? If this thing really works, nothing can happen to us." Odd said. "You read my mind, Odd! Go to the scanner room. I'll transfer you." Jeremy stated typing. Aelita stayed near him with a worried look on her face. "If there's the slightest problem, I'll pull the plug. Promise." Jeremy said. Aelita looked away still worried heading to the scanner room. "Transfer, Aelita! Transfer, Odd! Scanner, Odd! Scanner, Aelita! Virtualisation!" Jeremy said entering all the commands.

Back in Josh's room, Josh placed his hand onto his computer. "Okay I am activating a tower now. Once I do you need to establish a link directly with the supercomputer." Xana said as he activated a tower in the forest sector the tower's energy being directed to form a temporary virtual envelope for Josh to use. Josh used his abilities to work a connection to the supercomputer and to Lyoko before taking control of the virtual envelope.

"Guys your look at the marabunta will have to wait. Xana has activated a tower." Jeremy said. "Wow just like him to spoil the fun." Odd said. "And somehow his transferred his warrior to lyoko without activating the scanners." Jeremy added worried. "But how could he have done that?" Aelita said worried. "Unless… the activated tower. He must have used it to bring him here to fight the marabuta." Aelita said putting two and two together. "Hm Aelita your right that has to be what he's doing. I will direct you to where he is. So you can see the Marabounta in action." Jeremy said. "Take the path on your left." He said, giving them directions. Eventually they were within view of it. "Jeremy we can see it." Odd said. Just then a crab tired to attack it. Aelita and Odd's eyes widened in horror as the Marabounta slowly grew over the surface of the crab before destroying it in a flash of light. "Well? What's it like?" Jeremy asked. "It's pretty scary." Odd said then saw other monsters attempting to fight it and get destroyed. "I never thought I would say this but,... I really feel back for Xana. Also no sign of our mystery guy." Odd said before he noticed someone slowly approaching them. "I spoke too soon." Odd added. "Jeremy I will uplink you a visual." Aelita said a window popping open on Jeremy's screen. "It's working even better than I thought it would." Jeremy stated, pleased with his work.

Josh was slicing at the Marabounta not making any progress. "Father, attacking it will not work. There must be another way." Josh said talking to Xana in his head but still speaking aloud. "Retreat for now." Xana ordered not wanting to lose his weapon against the Lyoko warriors. "Yes, Father." Josh said falling back towards Odd and Aelita having not noticed them.

"Jeremy,... I have seen enough. I want to come back." Aelita said sounding really upset. "Yeah. Ok, Aelita. I'll bring you back. Head southwest, there's a tower nearby." Jeremy said directing them to a tower. Odd started to walk there but Aelita stay still for a moment. Just as she was about to start walking the Marabounta blocked her path. "ODD! Look!" Aelita yelled pointing down. "Odd! Aelita! What's going on?" Jeremy yelled worried. Odd quickly shot a few laser arrows to clear Aelita's path and the two began to run, the Marabounta following close behind. "Odd! Say something!" Jeremy yelled. "Your Marabounta seems to have it in for us!" Odd screamed running with Aelita. "This is no time for jokes! I programmed it to attack Xana's monsters only!" Jeremy replied. "Well can you program it some eyeglasses then?!" Odd yelled back. "This can't be right! Did you do something special?!" Jeremy asked eyes widening abit. "No, except for firing a few laser arrows." Odd said. "That wasn't the smartest thing to do…" Jeremy said before being interrupted by Aelita. "Jeremie, Odd didn't have a choice! The Marabounta was coming after me!" Aelita said. "Argh.. How can that be." Jeremy said typing. "Unless… Oh, Jeremie, IDIOT! It's my fault! It's the virus implanted in Aelita! The Marabounta thinks she's one of Xana's monsters!" Jeremy stated. "Great! Nice work, Frankenstein! I thought we had nothing to worry about!" Odd yelled, still running. "I was wrong …Ok, head for the tower! I'll kill the program." Jeremy said typing to shut it down.

Meanwhile Josh had been running down a parallel path to escape the Marabounta. "Father, I just overheard that the Marabounta is going after Odd and Aelita. We have to protect her." Josh said knowing Xana needed her to escape. "Yes. We must work with the warriors. Especially since I can feel that the Marabounta has become self aware." Xana replied. "I will use my monsters to protect them as much as I can. You need to get to them to help defend her." He added. Josh smiled a bit before he started to run towards a clearing.

Meanwhile Jeremy had tired to stop the program only to receive a red exclamation mark. "Oh no.. oh no. Noooo." Jeremy said freaking out a bit. "Anytime now Jeremy." Odd said still running with Aelita. "I can't deactivate the program! It seems that the Marabounta doesn't wanna die! The Marabounta's become autonomous. It'll submerge everything and everyone in its path!" Jeremy stated. "I'll brief Yumi and Ulrich." He added. While he was calling both of them Odd and Aelita managed to escape the Marabounta for now. "Hey, Jeremie… I think we lost your monster, but now we're kinda lost, ourselves." Odd said as they walked towards a fork in the path. "I um… Sorry, guys. Take off in the direction, uh…due west! The Marabounta hasn't hit that sector yet. In the meantime, I'll find a way to stop it!" Jeremy said. "Don't blow it, ok? I don't want to end up as chewing gum!" Odd yelled as they began to run again.

Meanwhile Yumi was heading towards the school to get Ulrich who had not answered his phone. She ran up to his dorm room. "I was sure I would find you here." What I need is for everybody to leave. Me. Alone! Especially you." Ulrich said pointing at her. "Hey, if you wanna make a fool of yourself in front of everyone, don't blame me. No one asked you to spy on me at the pool!" She said folding her arms, "Spy on you?! You've gotta be kidding. I just happened to be there, ok?" He yelled at her annoyed, "Oh, yeah, right! What an incredible coincidence! Anyway, do you mind shelving your ego for a minute? Odd and Aelita need us on Lyoko." She said slamming the door as she left.

Meanwhile in Lyoko Aelita and Odd made it to the tower only to discovered the Marabounta got there first. "Jeremie? Bad news. The Marabounta got here first! The tower's unreachable." Odd said as Aelita slowly backed up in fear. "This won't take me long. I'll find a way to stop it, I promise! And Ulrich and Yumi are on the way! At least…I hope they are." Jeremy said typing away. "Oh…! No, it can't be! Hopper…help me out a little!" Jeremy said to himself.

Odd fired laser arrows at it repeated. Unfortunately they had no effect. Aelita continued to back up as they were surrounded. "Careful! Xana's sending a monster!" Jeremy said, As he said this a crab virtualized and fell to the ground next to Aelita who covered her face in fear. It held out its leg for her and once she grabbed on it flung her to safety before itself being destroyed by the Marabounta. "That's crazy! That Krab just sacrificed itself for you! I don't get it!" Odd said. "That's weird." Jeremy stated still working on finding a way to kill the Marabounta.

Josh approaches Odd and Aelita along with a group of Bloks and Kankrelats. "Jeremy I think we have trouble." Odd said aiming at Josh. Josh ignored him. "Protect Aelita at all costs." Josh said ordering the monsters to attack the Marabounta and keep it away from her. "Hey! What's the matter with him?" Odd asked. "Odd let me answer that one for you. Father needs Aelita's memory. We can't let her die." Josh said slashing at the Marabounta with his sword. "Odd he's right. Use them as allies to defeat the Marabounta" Jeremy said, Just when Jermey said that Yumi got to the lab. "Your here at last. But where's Ulrich?" Jeremy asked. "Alone with his pride. Want to tell me what's going on?" Yumi asked. "No time. Go straight there. Odd, Aelita, hang in there. The cavalry's coming." Jeremy said starting the Virtualization procedure for Yumi.

In the meantime a Krab and multiple more Kankelates had joined the battle. Unfortunately they Marabounta continued to advance a a quick pace. Aelita sighed worried. Just then Yumi virtualized and fell to the ground taking out her fan and throwing it straight at Josh. "What are you doing?!" Josh yelled deflecting her fan with his sword. "No Yumi! Not them. The Marabounta is the one to go after." Aelita said pointing at it. "What is that horrible thing?" Yumi asked, "One of Jeremie's bright ideas! Luckily, Xana's here to give us a hand!" Odd said firing still. "The world has turned upside-down!" Yumi stated throwing her fan at the Marabounta.

Back in the dorms William came to check on Ulrich. "Hi. I came to…see how you were." William said genuinely. "Yeah, right. When you have a good chance to humiliate the competition, you might as well go for it." Ulrich said annoyed. "Uh…I miss something here? What's your problem?" William asked. "Yea. You're my problem!" Ulrich yelled, getting up pointing at him. "Uh-uh. No. That'd be too easy, Ulrich. Let me tell you what's wrong around here." William said walking towards him "My being around Yumi forces you to ask yourself a question, a tough question that you can't answer." He continued. "Here's a piece of friendly advice: go and talk to Yumi, from the heart. Or else, one day…I will." He added leaning in a bit. "And then, I really will be your problem." William finished before leaving.

Back on Lyoko things had gotten worse. The Marabounta continued to push them back. "Jeremy how's it going." Aelita asked. "I'll never make it. I'm really the biggest loser to ever walk the face of the Earth!" Jeremy said, laying his face on the keyboard in dismay. "You couldn't have known that my virus would be a problem." Aelita said, trying to console him. "Your virus. Virus. what if…." Jeremy said looking over the Marabounta's window. "Yea. Well that ought to work." He added as he began typing rapidly.

While Jeremy was working the Marabounta continued its approach getting closer and closer. Josh and the others repeatedly tried to slash at it to keep it away.

The elevator opened as Urlich finally decided to show up. "Head to the scanners NOW" Jeremy said knowing they needed help on Lyoko. Jeremy quickly virtualized Ulrich.

"Jeremie, move it. Things are getting a bit out of hand." Yumi said barely making a dent in the Marabunta. "Hey, I'm doing my best, guys!" Jermey said just finishing the virus he started writing. "I think I found how to destroy the Marabunta. Odd, I inserted a code for a deadly virus in one of your arrows. If you hit a sphere with it, the whole colony will be infected! But…" Jeremy said getting cut off by Odd. "No sweat." Odd said aiming at the Marabunta. "WAIT! It has the be the first sphere. The one I originally sent to Lyoko. In the heart of the Marabunta." Jeremy managed to say before Odd shot the laser arrow. "Uh… great. So how am I supposed to get there? On a camel's back?" Odd asked, being sarcastic. "Odd May I suggest using one of our Krabs." Josh said. "Odd it's the only way." Jeremy said. Odd climbed up on the crab and yelled "CHAAAARGE!"

Meanwhile as Odd was approaching the first sphere the Marabounta slowly engulfed Yumi and devirtualized her before starting to climb up Aelita's leg causing her to gasp. "Aelita!" Josh yelled using his sword to free her from it before the Marabounta began to try and climb up his sword to him.

"Jeremy I think I found the first sphere." Odd said seeing a floating one as the Krab he was one was getting covered in it. "You only have one shot Odd." Jeremy said worried. The Marabounta had almost fully covered Josh and was getting closer to Aelita. Odd took aim and shot the first sphere. The virus destroyed it and whole colony in a blinding flash.

Once the Marabounta was gone Josh walked up to Ulrich, Odd and Aelita. "Thank you." He said before attempting to shake their hands. Meanwhile the monsters behind him bowed. Josh smiled abit at Aelita before walking towards the other monsters. "Father deactivate the tower." Josh said before disconnecting himself from the supercomputer. Back in his dorm he sat up having gone unconscious during his time on Lyoko. "Father, I am safely back in my body. Although my head does hurt a lot." Josh said. "That is to be expected." Xana said "We have a situation. I have detected that the supercomputer's battery is running low. I will have to activate a tower some time soon to steal a new one." Xana stated. "Oh and how is this going to affect me?" Josh asked. "I have no idea." Xana replied before disconnecting. Josh sat there thinking about all that had happened today. His mind wandering to Aelita, causing him to smile a bit with a feeling that he couldn't understand.

Back in the lab Jeremy had devirtualized Odd, Ulrich and Aelita. "Next time you want to play at being a mad scientist, clue us in a little more first, ok?" Odd said. "Well I really tried to, but you all had better things to do! But you're right, Odd. 'Cause this time, I was a big zero from start to finish." Jeremy replied, sighing. "You found a way out of it, Jeremie. That's what counts." Aelita said smiling. "Jeremy I am worried about how Xana managed to virtualize him without using the scanners." Aelita added. "I a, not so worried about it. It required an activated tower and also after the Marabounta was destoried I managed to trace back an outside connection to the supercomputer back to a phone line used at the dorms." Jeremy said, grinning a bit. "Which means we can find out who he is." Jeremy added. "That's great." Yumi said. "Just have to get into the records room to find out who it is." Jeremy added.

* * *

Welp that's all for this chapter. Hoping to have another chapter out before the end of the month. Also I have a great plan for the next chapter already. Which will expand a bit on a few small hints in chapters before this one.


	8. Chapter 8 - Common Interest

Welp got a new chapter out really fast. I think this is the quickest I have ever wrote a chapter. Tell me if its still good or if it seems like the quality decreased. I rather get out a better chapter then more chapters.

* * *

Josh woke up to his alarm going off. He sat up and stretched getting ready for the day before heading to his computer. "Father are you there?" He said bring up the connection to the super computer. "Yes. But I am very busy. I am preparing to activate a tower. The supercomputer's nuclear battery is failing a lot quicker then I predicted. I have try and steal the replacement today otherwise the computer will shut down for good." Xana said. "That's not good! Not only would it not allow you to do anything else but also it would kill Aelita preventing us from ever getting the keys." Josh said. "Yes. It also means that you might start to destabilize as you may seem totally human but its only energy from the supercomputer keeping your form stable. You might be able to absorb power from somewhere. In the meantime try not to let them see you. " Xana replied. "Not head to class. I will get this done." He added.

After their conversation Xana launched his attack. He activated a tower in the ice sector and used two Tarantulas to guard it. Out along a rural road a spector came out of an electric fence. Moments later a police van drove past. In the cab of the van there were two police officers. "HQ Transfer calling Car Alpha." The radio in the van sounded. "Car Alpha, go ahead." The one officer replied. "In three miles, you'll meet up with Escort 2 as planned." HQ said on the other end of the radio connection. "Copy that." The officer said before looking back into the back of the van, "You happy to be going home, huh, Duncan?" He asked. "I don't talk to cops, so save your breath." Duncan said restrained in the back of the transport van. "Typical! That's what you get trying to be nice." The officer said looking at his partner. In the back of the van the spector can out of the light in the top of the van and attacks Duncan entering him. He cried out as it did so. The officer looked back to see him slumped over. "Duncan. Hey! What's going on? W-what's up? Pull over. He's had some kind of attack!" He said. The other officer stopped the van and called into HQ. "Car Alpha to HQ Transfer." She said. "Go ahead, Car Alpha." HQ replied. The first officer having gotten out to check on Duncan opening the back doors. "Duncan! Hey, you ok? What's going on here?!" He asked. Just then Duncan broke the handcuffs on him. The officer jumped back a bit before Duncan shot electricity at him and escaped.

Shortly after Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were at the vending machine talking. "Peter Duncan escaped from the police transport van without any outside help?!" Ulrich said. "Yeah, that's what they said on the radio." Yumi replied, drinking the drink she had just bought from the vending machine. "You know, ever since David Copperfield made the Statue of Liberty disappear, nothing surprises me anymore! Heh." Odd said laughing a bit. "What bothers me is that the two police officers who were guarding him talked about a 'supernatural force.'" Yumi said worrying about Xana. "You think Xana is involved?" Ulrich said sitting down off to the side. "Not a chance." Jeremy said as he walked up to them with Aelita close behind. "The Superscanner doesn't show any activated tower. I just checked." He added. "I hope you're right! Imagine, public enemy number one under Xanas control. Talk about double trouble!" Yumi stated worry still in her voice. "A public enemy? What did this Duncan guy do?" Odd asked, having no idea. "Oh, nothing much. Fine art theft, safecracking, kidnapping, bank robberies…" Jeremy said counting on his fingers. Aelita gasped slightly, putting her hand to her head and dropping her bag. "You okay Aelita?" Yumi asked. "Yes, um…I just…didn't sleep very well last night." Aelita said, picking up her bag as the bell rang for classes. "Don't forget, we have a maths test! You going to be alright?" Jeremy said, reminding her slightly worried about her. "No problem." Aelita replied.

During this time Duncan was approaching a nuclear power plant.

In class, Ms. Meyer was handing out the math exams. "As you all know, the exam covers the principles of division. I hope you've studied hard." She said. Odd looked at Ulrich and whispered, "Hey, Ulrich, what's the last digit of a number divisible by two, huh?". "Zero" Ms. Meyer said annoyed with Odd's cheating. "Oh, yeah, that's the answer. Well done, Ma'am!" Odd said looking at her. "No that's the grade your going to get if you keep trying to cheat." She replied. "Ooh." Odd said going back to trying to do the exam.

Josh was sitting across from Jeremy. He looked over towards him now and then worried about what was happening with Aelita who was next to Jeremy. After a short while Jeremy had put down his pencil and leaned back a bit. "Well, Jeremie. Is there a problem?" Ms. Meyer asked. "I've finished. Ma'am" Jeremy replied smiling. She picked up his paper and looked it over. "see! Good work! Excellent, in fact, Jeremie!" She said. Jeremy smiled causing the rest of the class to mutter to themselves. Josh raised his hand having finished also. "Josh, do you need something?" She asked. "I finished too." he replied.

In the forest near the nuclear planet Duncan held his head struggling to stay standing as if in pain before falling to his knees.

Back in the classroom Aelita began to breathe heavier and sound as if in distress. "Aelita? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked quietly as she held a hand to her head.

In the forest Duncan continued to struggle, his eyes wide open, the eye of Xana disappearing from them leaving them completely white before he collapsed unconscious.

Back in the classroom Aelita had fallen from her chair unconscious. "Aelita?!" Jeremy said worried. Ulrich and MS. Meyer moved in closer to get a look at her while the rest of the class chattered sounding worried, many gasping Aelita's name in shock. Josh looked worried and started to feel weak, his vision starting to get slightly fuzzy. He grabbed on to his phone and tried to absorb energy from it, his vision beginning to clear back up.

Moments later Aelita was put into an ambulance, that then rushed its way to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they took the stretcher with Aeltia out. "Ok, what have we got?" A doctor asked. "Adolescent, twelve years old. Unconscious. Very weak pulse. Irregular heartbeat." One of the ambulance people told him. "Put her in Bay 1" the doctor said. Jeremy walked alongside her until they reached a door that was marked for personnel and patient access only were he stopped.

In the hospital room where Aeltia was wheeled to a doctor watched the heart beat monitor as it was dropping to very low levels. "She's gone into fibrillation!" He said. Another doctor began preparing an injection. "Ten mils of adrenaline" He said getting it out of a vial. The first doctor looked back up at the monitor. "Her heart is failing." He said, going to get the defibrillator from across the room. The second doctor gave her the injection into her IV. They moved the sheet covering her chest on the bed. "Clear" the second doctor said using the defibrillator on her. Her body arched from the shock and she flatlined. The monitor having a continuous beep. "Nothing… Clear!" the doctor said, trying another shock. The monitor remained the same, both doctors looking at each other in shock. Moments later her heart began to beat again. "That kid's got a real guardian angel, that's for sure." The one doctor said.

Meanwhile in the forest Duncan opened his eyes revealing the sign of Xana in them again and got up.

Back at the hospital, Odd, Yumi,Ulrich and Jeremy sat waiting for news about Aelita's condition. One of the doctors walked over to them. "So, how is she?" Jeremy asked him. "She's fine, don't worry." the doctor replied causing the whole gang to smile. "She'll be alright, but it's an extraordinary case!" the doctor added. "Can we see her?" Yumi asked. "I don't see why not. But not too much noise, she needs to rest." the doctor replied.

In Aelita's hospital room the gang gathered around. "How were your test results?" Yumi asked. "Completely normal" Aelita replied. "Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that you're not really human" Ulrich said thinking a bit. "It could be the virus Xana implanted in me."' Aelita said. "Did you find anything Jeremy?" Yumi asked, having seen Jeremy open his laptop and start the superscan. "Dead calm, as far as XANA's concerned. No activated towers. Although the Superscan seems to have reset itself, it's not giving the right results!" Jeremy replied a bit confused. "Kind of like me! I guess it didn't study either" Odd said, making a small joke. "No class this afternoon. I'm going to pay a visit to the factory and check it out." Jeremy said, closing up his laptop. "We'll go with you." Ulrich said motioning to Odd. "I'll stay here. We can have a girl-to-girl talk for once" Yumi said, making Aelita smile.

Along a road in the power plant a green van marked with a radiation symbol drove by. Duncan walked out in front of it after it turned a corner facing the van. "What the…?! This guy's crazy!" The drive said to himself stomping on the breaks. The van continued hitting Duncan who began like static allowing the van to pass over him. Once behind the van Duncan reached his hand out and began to crack the security code on it. Eventually the door accepted the code and opened relieving two armed guards. "Don't move." One said while the other instructed Duncan to put his hands in the air. Duncan evilly laughed a bit before raising his hands, shocking the two and tossing them from the truck. He then stole one of the nuclear cores from the back and left. The driver saw the two guards getting tossed from the truck and slowly made his way to the back. "Hands up!' he yelled before seeing the empty whole where the nuclear core was stolen from.

After class Josh had decided he should go and check on Aelita. He wasn't just worried about her because Xana needed her, he was worried for some other reason but he couldn't figure out why exactly. He began making his way to the hospital.

In the lab Jeremy,Odd and Ulrich were near the terminal. "That's exactly what I was afraid of." Jeremy said typing. "What?" Ulrich asked. "The superscan bugged up! I'll find out why in a minuete." Jeremy replied. "The real question is, can you fix it?" Odd said "Well, normally, yeah. But the debugging phase takes time. I don't know if it's a minor bug or something more serious which might-" Jeremy said before getting cut off by Odd. "Ok,Ok" Odd said before walking towards the elevator. "If Xana's activated a tower, we'll find it much faster by going directly to Lyoko. You coming Ulrich?" Odd asked. "Yea." Urlich said following Odd. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Odd! Virtualisation!" Jeremy said virtualizing the two before going back to debugging the superscan.

The two virtualized into the Ice Sector. "All clear here. We will have to search the whole sector." Ulrich said. "Don't panic. I'm calling up your vehicles." Jeremy stated before the Overbike and Overboard appeared. Odd and Ulrich jumped on them and took off. "Jeremy! How's it going with the superscan?" Odd asked a few moments later. "Not so good." Jeremy said looking at his screen the superscan flicking over multiple towers at a time. "Well anyways, you might as well forget it, we found it." Odd said as they approached the tower. "Activated tower, dead ahead." Ulrich said. "Right. I've got it! Twenty-five degrees north-northeast! Nice job, you guys!" Jeremy said locializing the tower. "Now all we've gotta do is bring Aelita here to deactivate it." Ulrich said.

Meanwhile Josh had made it to the hospital. "Can I see Aelita Stones? I am a classmate of her's and I am very worried about her." Josh asked a nurse at a desk you directed him to her room. As he walked in Yumi and Aelita both turned to look who had entered. "What are you doing her." Yumi asked him, standing up between him and Aelita. "Did I do something wrong? I was worried about Aelita. I saw her collapse in class today." Josh replied not technically lying. "Well she's fine. Now leave." Yumi said. "Yumi… he's fine." Aeltia said, looking at him seeing that he really did look worried. "Fine.." Yumi said sitting down.

Back in the lab Jeremy told Ulrich and Odd that he was bringing them in, then the sudden the holoprojector system turned off. "Oh, that's great! Now what's up?!" Jeremy said looking over at it before the whole console turned off. "Oh, no! Can you hear me? Hey! Ulrich! Odd!" Jeremy said, worried slightly freaking out.

On Lyoko, Odd and Ulrich were still waiting to be devirtualized. "Er, Jeremy, not that we're in a rush, but uh… Jeremie? Taking your time there…" Ulrich said, getting worried. "Jeremy?!" Urlich asked, surprised he didn't answer. "Hm! Must've forgotten to pay his phone bill!" Odd said joking around.

In Aelita's hospital room Yumi was talking with Aelita again while Josh sort of just sat watching. Then suddenly Aelita gasped and went unconscious. Her heart monitor began to let out a constant beep as her heart stopped again. Josh jumped up a bit, "Aelita!" he gasped before he felt weak again and his hands started to look staticy as he was de-stabilizing. Thankfully, Yumi was preoccupied with being worried about Aelita to notice.. "Oh, no! I don't believe it! Get a doctor, quickly!" Yumi yelled freaking out a bit.

In the forest Duncan was slowly walking holding the stolen nuclear core when his eyes suddenly widened and the eye of Xana disappeared again. He slowly collapsed to the floor and the core rolled away slightly.

Jeremy ran to the elevator. "What's wrong with this darn supercomputer?!" He said to himself as he took it down the room containing it. As the elevator opened the supercomputer rose out of the floor.

On Lyoko, Odd and Urlich were still waiting. "Uh, Jeremie? Are you gonna bring us in or not?!" Odd yelled into the air. Urlich took out his saber. "We'll have to manage without him. Get ready!" Urlich said getting ready to slice Odd. "One…two…three!" Odd said taking aim at Ulrich before he fired three laser arrows at him and Urlich sliced him with his saber. They both gasped in pain. "That shouldn't have hurted so much. The scanners must be offline. What is going on around here, anyway?!" Urlich said, putting his saber away. "I have no idea! But we've got a real problem." Odd replied. "That's the understatement of the year." Urlich said.

In the super computer room Jeremy walked up to it and noticed that it was turned off. He grabbed on to the power switch and turned it off and back on. The super computer glowed slightly and made a very weak sound but did not start up. "Ugh…! This is really bad!" Jeremy said, trying over and over.

On Lyoko the ice sector was slowly disappearing. "Huh?! What is that?!" Ulrich said, noticing the land disappearing. "How about…a…gigantic, invisible eraser?!" Odd said jumping back a bit. "Let's get out of here," Ulirch said, jumping on the Overbike. Odd got onto the Overboard and they both began to fly away from when the sector was disappearing. "Jeremy! Do something fast, huh! Before it's too late!" Ulrich yelled as the disappearing area was closing in on them.

Jeremy continued to try and restart the super computer. "Come on! Start up, will you?!" He yelled nervously.

"Jeremy, can you hear us?! We have a big bug here!" Odd yelled looking over seeing the Overbike disappearing under Ulrich. Urlich began to fall heading directly towards the digital sea. "HELP!" Urlich screamed as he fell. Thankfully Odd quickly caught him with he overboard before it too began to disappear leaving both boys falling.

At the hospital Aeltia was still flatlining as doctors tried their best to get her heart started. Josh was having a harder and harder time keeping his form stable, the staticy look starting to creep up his arms. He was staring at Aelita, a very worried expression on his face. Yumi happened to look over and notice his face and also his hand.

Jeremy finally managed to get the super computer to restart the gold areas starting to have their normal glow. "Finally." Jeremy said in relief.

As Urlich and Odd neared the digital sea the platform under them reformed just in time. "Looks like Lyoko's recharged its batteries!" Urlich said, noticing the sector reappearing.

At the hospital Aelita's heart started back up to the amazement of the doctors. "In all my years as a doctor, this is the first time I've ever seen that." the one said in awe. Aelita slowly opened her eyes.

In the forest Duncan opened his eye, he sat up and coughed before picking up the core and continuing to the factory.

In the supercomputer room Jeremy stepped away a bit. "Hey! We're doing ok." he said before hearing a quiet beeping. "What's that?" he said before noticing a battery charge display showing only one blinking line. "Oh, no! The nuclear battery is going dead!" Jeremy said in shock.

He then headed back up to the lab and devirtualize Odd and Ulrich before heading to the hospital with them.

At the hospital Yumi confronted Josh. "So you are the one Xana sent.." She said. "What? Who's Xana?" Josh said trying to play dumb. "You can't fool me. I saw your hands and arms going staticy like a spector." Yumi said pointing right at his face. "FIne… You know what I am.. But does it really matter right now. I am worried about her." Josh sighed, annoyed that they managed to find out. "You're just worried because you and Xana need her memory." Yumi said, looking mad. "That's not the only reason I am worried." Josh countered. "Then why?" Yumi asked. "I don't know I just am..." Josh said, going quiet as he heard Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy knock on the door. "Yumi, come out here. We need to talk." Jeremy said. Yumi walked out and Josh followed behind.

"Josh we only want to talk to Yumi." Jeremy said not wanting to possibly tell him anything if he wasn't the person Xana sent. "Jeremy, wait." Josh said. "Yumi already figured it out so I might as well just tell you. I am the one Xana devirtualized." He said. "I know it!" Ulrich said. "Anyways, The uranium in the nuclear battery is almost up, so the Supercomputer keeps failing and pretty soon, it'll turn off altogether." Jeremy said. "Oh! Is that all? Then we just have to change the battery!" Odd said. "Xana's way ahead of you Odd." Josh said, smiling a bit. "What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. "The activated tower. Xana's stealing a new one." Josh said. "We have known it was going dead since you made the Marabunta" he added. "That's great. It means Aeltia will be fine." Yumi said, smiling. "I have to take a call." Josh said, stepping away as his phone was ringing.

Josh answered his phone. "Josh, You need to get Jeremy to the lab. I can't replace the battery myself and if you try I fear the radiation might destroy you totally in your weakened state." Xana said to him. "Okay. This will be easy. I am at the hospital where Aelita is." Josh repleid. "Why are you there?" Xana asked. "I was worried about Aelita." Josh stated. "You shouldn't worry about the enemy. They haven't found you out have they?" Xana asked. "Yumi saw my hands and arms destabilizing during the last shutdown.. They know who I am." Josh stated. "Damnit." Xana cursed. "You're not going to be much use if they know who you are. Just get him to the lab now" He added.

Josh walked up to Jeremy. "Xana needs you at the factory now to replace the battery. Also just because you know who I am doesn't mean I am not going to keep helping my father." Josh said.

Jeremy nodded a bit before he met up with Ulrich, odd and Yum in Aelita's room. "I have to go to the factory now. Get Aelita to the factory as soon as you can." Jeremy said before leaving. Ulrich ,Odd and Yumi helped Aelita out of bed before they went out the windows.

Josh walked to the factory having to be ready to stop the warriors from deactivating the tower.

At the factory Jeremy went down to the supercomputer room where Duncan was waiting with the new core. He put on a radiation suit and turned off the supercomputer and slowly began to remove the old core then insert the new one after taking off the radiation suit he turned the supercomputer back on and ran for the elevator. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME" Duncan yelled running towards him. Thankfully, the elevator door closed just before Duncan got to it.

Josh had got to the factory just after Jeremy his body slowly getting staticy while Jeremy had the computer off to replace the battery. Josh went to the lab thru the access in the factory boiler room and waited for the system to come back online. As soon as it bit Josh stated a delayed virtualization and headed down to the scanners thru the access portal in the lab. Thankfully the others had not arrived yet. He stepped into a scanner and was virtualized a short distance from the tower.

A few moments later the Odd,Urlich,Yumi and Aelita arrived and headed down to the scanner room. "You guys there? Tell me you're there." Jeremy asked, taking a seat at the computer. "You're there." Odd said joking around. "Were in the scanner room." Yumi said. "Launch the procedure for Yumi, Aelita and me." Odd said. "But where's Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.. Just then the elevator doors opened. "Here I am! You didn't think we'd let _you_ have all the fun with Peter Duncan, did you?" Ulrich said walking over to him. Jeremy looked up over the top of the monitors before beginning the virtualization process. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita! Transfer, Yumi! Virtualisation!" He said typing virtualizing the three near the tower. "Watch out for Josh, he managed to virtualize himself shortly after I reactivated the supercomputer." Jremy said.

On Lyoko Josh waited for them holding his sword over his shoulder. As soon as they virtualized, Josh ran towards them. "I won't let you access the tower." Josh said before looking away from them and asking Xana to summon some Kankralots to assistance. "Really need reinforcements already?" Odd asked sort of taunting Josh. "I will get you for that." Josh said running at him. Odd aimed directly at Josh and shot a few laser arrows that hit right into him. Josh grunted a bit when each one hit but managed to continue at Odd and hit him once. "Odd he's down to 20 Life Points" Jeremy said, able to see Josh's card on the screen.

Before Odd had the chance to shoot at Josh again the Kankralots finally arrived and began to fire at Odd, Yumi and Aelita. One of them managed to hit Yumi in the chest as she was getting ready to fight them. "Yumi you're down to 10 life points ,get a move on it." Jeremy said. "I am bringing up your vehicles. " He added.

Just after he said this, Duncan began to phase through the elevator door in the lab. Jeremy looked over at Duncan then to Urlich. "Think you handle him?" Jeremy asked. "I love entertaining guests!" Ulrich said, answering Jeremy as he walked towards Duncan.

Back on Lyoko, Aelita ,Odd and Yumi rushed towards the tower on the Overwing and Overboard. Josh was running behind them losing ground because he could not run as fast as the vehicles. In anger he threw his sword towards them and hit the Overboard causing it to de-virtualize dropping Odd to the ground. "Like I said your not deactivating the tower." Josh said. "Well then you should have aimed at Yumi and Aelita." Odd said getting up. Yumi and Aelita continued to the tower.

In the lab Duncan was beating up Urlich before knocking him to the ground. "Ulrich!" Jeremy said turning towards him. Duncan tossed Ulrich to the side before turning to Jeremy. "Now its your turn." he said approaching Jeremy. Jeremy got out of his chair and started to back away from him.

On Lyoko, Aelita and Yumi had made it to the tower only to be greeted by a Tarantula. "Aelita It's time to pull out all the stops" Yumi said just before the Tarantula devirtualized her. Unfortunately, Odd was still far away dealing with Josh. Aelita reached out and used her creativity to remove the sector from under the Tarantula making it fall into the digital sea below. She then jumped over the hole and went into the tower deactivating it.

Odd and Josh continued to fight before Josh managed to hit Odd again causing him to devirtualize but not before Odd shot Josh also devirtualizing him.

In the Lab Duncan fell to the floor unconscious as the tower was deactivated.

In the scanner room Yumi and Odd were keeping an eye on Josh who had been devirtualized. "Father is not going to be happy." Josh mumbled to himself.

A few moments later Aelita came out of a scanner after Jeremy devirtualized her using Code Earth. "Jeremy wants everyone up in the lab. Including you Josh." Aelita said, sighing a bit.

Everyone gathered in the lab in silence. "So what are you going to do now that you know who I am…" Josh asked nervously. "We will definitely be keeping an eye on you. And don't expect us to let you get here easily." Jeremy said. "And we will do anything we have to, to protect Aelita from stealing her memory." He added. Ulrich looked like he wanted to punch someone, staring at Josh. Josh sighed, "This is not going to go well.." He mumbled to himself. "I have to get going..." Josh said, trying to leave. "Go but stay away from us from now on." Ulrich said, threatening him.

After Josh had left the rest of the group continued to talk. "So now that we know who he is we can stop him from getting to lyoko." Odd said smiling a bit. "Yea. But we will have to be careful. He can still cause us a lot of trouble even if he's not on lyoko." Jeremy said. "Lets go before curfew starts.." Aeita said, both her and Yumi not remembering to mention how Josh looked like he was actually worried about Aelita.

Josh sat down at his computer and connected to the supercomputer. "Father?" He asked. "What do you want." Xana said, sounding mad. "I wanted to check in with you." Josh replied. "You're going to have to prove your worth now that they know who you are." Xana growled. "Otherwise you are useless to me." He added. "Yes Father." Josh said, sighing. "I will be launching my next attack in a week's time." Xana stated. "You better be ready. Your performance on Lyoko was pitiful." He added.

* * *

Welp that's all for now. And I guess the cats out of the bag. They know who Josh is and Xana seems very mad about it.


	9. Chapter 9 - Temptation

Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. College was online and also my work was online. So was taking a lot more time in my day.

* * *

Josh had just woken up getting ready for class as his computer began to beep. Josh groaned a bit and walked over to it. "Hello?" He asked. "I am launching an attack now. Get to Lyoko to fight." Xana said in a demanding voice. "Okay. I will be right over." Josh said getting up quietly, opening his door and heading to the factory. Once he arrived he set up a delayed virtualization to the forest sector and got into a scanner. "So father, what's the attack?" Josh asked. "I don't need to tell you." Xana said. "You just have to stop them. Got that? I have very little patience left." Xana added. "Okay okay.: Josh mumbled heading to the tower Xana was going to activate.

Xana activated the tower causing the warriors to head to the factory. "To the scanner room quickly." Jeremy said typing virtualizing the group to the forest sector not far from the tower. "I am bringing up your vehicles." Jeremy stated typing causing the vehicles to appear next to them. Aelita and Odd hopped onto the Overboard while Yumi and Urich got onto the Overwing and Overbike respectively. As they were making their way to the tower Xana virtualized a group of hornets to get them back in the ground. Josh saw them and ran towards Urlich who was on the only vehicle not in the air at the time. "Well well we meet again." Ulrich said, pulling out his saber. "Why yes we do." Josh said readying his sword. Ulrich sped up on the Overbike and started to skid towards Josh jumping off at the last second causing the vehicle to slam into him.

Josh fell to the ground, his body having a static electricity like look from taking damage. "You're just trying to get me mad aren't you." Josh said swinging at Urlich just missing him. "Urlich he's down to 20 life points. Just take him out and get Aelita to the tower." Jeremy said having Josh's card on his screen. "Okay. How are things with Odd and Aelita?" Urlich asked. "They're getting there." Jeremy said.

Odd and Aelita were quickly swerving around trees avoiding fire from the hornets. "Say Odd why do you always have to wait for the last second?" Aelita asked as they barely missed a tree. "Because it's more fun, thats why." Odd said laughing a bit. "That's what you call fun? More like insanity if you ask me." Aelita said a few moments later. "Oh really? You mean there's a difference?" Odd stated as Yumi destroyed the Hornet that was still chasing them. "Thanks Yumi!" Odd said.

"Odd and Aelita you're only a short distance from the tower" Jeremy said. "Ulrich have you taken care of Josh yet?" Jeremy asked. "I am working on it." Urlich said as his saber clashed multiple times against Josh's sword. "I have improved haven't I. '' Josh said before kicking Ulrich's feet out from under him and slashing his sword down into Ulrich devirtualizing him. "Odd you will have to deal with Josh." Jeremy said.

"Okay. Aelita run to the tower." Odd said as he uses his Overboard to go right past Josh getting Aelita near the tower before heading back towards Josh. "Odd you really want to be devirtualized?" Josh asked as Odd just took aim and fired a few laser arrows at him that hit him. "You talk too much." Odd replied as Josh devirtulized.

Aelita made her way to the tower hopping across a few tree stumps. Just as she reached the tower the Skipahoza appeared and picked her up. Moments later Yumi throws her fans running its tentacles making it drop Aelita. Aelita then ran into the tower and deactivated it. "All done Jeremy the tower has been deactivated." Aelita said. "Okay. I will start the return and get you all home." Jeremy said typing. Josh who had been devirtualized was still down in the scanner room having fallen out of the scanner out cold. "Really why? Xana didn't even have time to launch and attack on earth." Yumi stated. "You can't be too careful." Jeremy replied. "Uh may I remind you that going back in time makes Xana stronger." Ulrich pointed out. "I know what I am doing. Alright." Jeremy snapped back. "Well, If you know explain it to us." Odd said. "Just trust me, Okay?" Jeremy said, getting annoyed at his friends. "Jeremy, that's not the point." Aelita chimed in. "That's my final answer." Jeremy said programming the return. "Return to the past now." He said as he hit the enter key causing all the panels in the tower to fall powering the return.

After the return Josh woke up and went to his computer. "Father, Jeremy did a return to the past for no reason unless he is somehow using them." Josh said. "Go investigated his room later. If I have to I have enough strength to launch another attack as a distraction." Xana replied. "Okay." Josh said getting up and shutting down his computer.

Outside at the vending machines Aelita,Odd Ulirch and Yumi were waiting for Jeremy. "Jeremie's really becoming a pain! He just flies off the handle for no reason at all. He's…like a time bomb." Ulrich said, sounding very annoyed. "Who knows? Maybe he's got family problems." Yumi said. "Or else…he's only just realised he has a split personality, and that…when the moon is full, he becomes the son of Doctor Schrank! Capable of grafting animal body parts onto human beings! And he now knows that he must face up to a fate worse than death." Odd said trying to sound serious before laughing at the end. "You've been watching Horror at the Hospital again. Huh?" Ulrich asked. "Yes Of course. How could anyone pass up such a fantastic program." Odd stated. The other three raised their drinks as if to agree. Soon after Jeremy began to walk towards them. "Ooh, there he is." Ulrich said. After Jeremy finally got there Odd spoke up. "How's life, Einstein?" Odd asked. Jeremy ignored him walking to the drink machine. "Where were you?" Aelita asked worriedly. "In my room. Why? There a law against it?" Jeremy snapped back defensively. "Chill, will you? We were worried, that's all!" Yumi said to him. Jeremy looked annoyed. "I', a big boy now, so just get off my back." He said walking away. "Hey, you might just have something there with your Doctor Schrank theory?" Ulrich said to Odd. The bell rang. "Ha! You see? I told you so! Right, in the meantime, I've also got to face a fate worse than death." Odd said starting to walk away. "And what's that?" Urlich asked. "Mrs. Meyer's class…." Odd said.

Josh was across the way from them at a bench. He walked over to the few remaining of the group. "What do you want..." Urlich said, folding his arms. "Geezz calm down. Just wanted to see if you know what's up with Jeremy." Josh said backing up. "We don't know..." Aelita said, sighing before going to walk to class. "Now go to class." Ulrich also heading to class leaving Josh standing there alone. "Hm so they don't even know." Josh said to himself as he began to walk to class.

In the classroom Mrs. Meyer was teaching. Meanwhile Jeremy brought his hands to his head and closed his eyes. In his head he was walking along a while, square-shaped hallway towards a glowing exit. Behind him, the other way was completely dark with black lines making their way along the walls, ceiling and floor. Meanwhile Mrs. Meyer continued to teach. Jeremy stood up, still holding his head. "Ma'am?" Jeremy asked. "Uh. Yes, Jeremy? Question?" She asked. ".. May I go to the infirmary?" Jeremy asked, stumbling over his words a bit. "Oh! Yes, of course!" She replied. "Do you want me to come with you?" Aelita asked him as he walked toward the to. "No." Jeremy said back annoyed. Aelita watched as he left worried. Josh watched as he left wondering what was going on.

Later on at lunch. "Jeremy skipped history class?" Yumi asked. "And gym class, too. And now he's skipping lunch!" Ulrich said. "Gym class and lunch, I can understand! But skipping history class is not Jeremy;s style at all." Odd said as he walked to their table with Aelita. "I'm going to check his room." Aelita said leaving. Josh sat down a few tables away and eat his lunch before getting up and leaving. Josh walked to his room getting ready to go to Jeremy's room once Xana started his attack. "Father, prepare your attack." Josh said sitting at his computer.

Jeremy was in his room working on his computer when Aelita knocked on the door. "Yes?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "It's me." Aeltia said opening the door and walking in. "I brought your notes from the classes that you missed this morning" She said holding a red binder. "Put them down on the bed." Jeremy said abruptly. "Jeremy, if there's anything wrong, you know you can talk to me about it. Right?" She said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, Jeremy stopped typing and turned to her. "What's up with you guys?! There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just working, that's all! I've almost found the antivirus, which will free you from Xana! Isn't that worth spending some time on?!" Jeremy said loudly. "Yes, of course! But… you've been acting strange recently. You should take a break from time to time." Aelita said caringly. "Oh yeah?! Does Xana take breaks?! No! So what do you want?! You want him to steal your memory?!" Jeremy yelled angrily. Aelita had made her way towards the door as he was yelling and turned back to face him. "I really don't want to lose you, Jeremy. And I can hardly recognise you anymore." She said. "Aelita… There's something I have to tell you." Jeremy said standing up. Just then Xana activated a tower causing the superscan to go off which distracted Jeremy. "You see?! I told you Xana never takes a break!" Jeremy yelled leaving with Aelita to the factory. After they left Josh made his way to Jeremy's room and opened the door. Thankfully in his hurry Jeremy had forgotten to lock it. Josh walked over to Jeremy's computer and sat down beginning to look around for anything interesting.

Meanwhile in the lunchroom Rosa was wheeling around a cart picking up anything left behind on the tables after lunch. Ulrich and Yumi sat around waiting for Odd to finish eating. "You done now?" She asked Odd. Just then the phone rang. "SOS Xana" Jeremy said. ""Ok, Jeremy. We're on the way." She replied. "Hurry up!" Jeremy added before Yumi hung up. "Xana has launched an attack. We have to go to the factory." Yumi said standing up. Just then Rosa points at them. "You over there! Sit back down!" Rosa said, possessed by Xana. Odd and Ulrich stood up surprised. "I said.. Sit down!" Rosa yelled picking up a plate and throwing it at them. It curved in the air just missing them smashing against the wall. "I shouldn't have said her mashed potatoes looked like barf, I guess" Odd said. "If you ask me, this looks more like Xana's attack. Cover me. I'll try to get to the factory." Yumi said getting ready to start running. "No problemo! Ulrich, on three. One… two .. three!" Odd yelled as both he and Ulrich grabbed the plates in front of them to throw back at Rosa who used a pot lid to shield herself. "Ready for another round? It's not every day we get the opportunity to break up the place!" Odd said clearly enjoying himself.

At the factory Aelita was waiting in the scanner room as Jeremy sat at the computer. "The activated tower is in the Mountain Sector." Jeremy stated. "Well.. we'll just have to wait for the others." Aelita said. Just then the elevator opened to the lab revealing Yumi. "What on Earth are they doing?" He asked her. "They're doing what they can. Xana has possessed Rosa. We'll have to make do without them." Yumi answered "Hurry up. I'll start the virtualization process." Jeremy said as Yumi headed down to the scanners. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualisation!" Jeremy said typing.

Back in Jeremy's room Josh found a file on his computer named 'My Journal'. "This has to have something interesting in it." Josh said to himself as he tried to open it. "What do you mean access denied…" Josh said before touching his hand to the computer using his spector powers to bypass the security. He quickly skimmed through the video journal.

On Lyoko Aelita and Yumi landed now far from the tower. "The activated tower should be straight ahead of you." Jeremy said. "We can see it, Jeremy. But there's an army of Kankrelats blocking our way!" Yumi said as the monsters began to approach them. "I have a funny feeling we should take cover. Come on" Yumi said to Aelita as they ran back a bit and hid behind a large rock. "Yumi! Aelia! Are you ok?" Jeremy asked, noticing their movements. "We'd be alot better if you could materialize the Overwing." Yumi said. "Okay coming up." Jeremy started to bring up the program.

Back in the lunchroom Odd and Ulrich were hiding behind a table they turned on its side. "Jeremy! How's it going on your end?" Odd asked just as Rosa picked up the cart and held it over her head. "Cause over here, we're starting to run out of ammo" He added as Urlich threw a spoon at Rosa that fell to the floor before being stepped on. "And Jeremy, you'd better hurry. May I remind you that Rosa's speciality is chopped sirloin?" Odd said sort of jokingly but also serious.

Back on Lyoko, Yumi and Aelita were trying to come up with a plan. "Come on, ladies! Get a move on! Odd and Urlich are in a really bad position" Jeremy said. "No kidding! All we need are some sandwiches for a nice picnic! '' Yumi said sarcastically. Aelita peeked around the rock at the Kankrelats. "We'll never get through'' Aelita said. "Hold on a second. I've got a little idea." Yumi said looking at the rock they were using as cover. "Little or big, it doesn't matter as long as it works!" Aelita stated. Yumi put her hands to her temples and used her telekinesis to lift the rock sending it flying at the Kankrelats. Some of them tried to escape only to fall off the edge while others were crushed. Aelita and Yumi then got on the Overwing and headed for the tower. Shortly after Aelita got off and walked into the tower.

Back in the lunchroom Rosa was approaching Ulrich and Odd with the cart overhead. "Here she comes!" Ulrich said in fear. "Now I know what Tweety feels like against Sylvester." Urlich stated as Rosa's shadow fell over them. "Jeremy, what are you guys waiting for?!" Odd yelled still on the phone with Jeremy. "Aelita's in the tower." Jeremy said. "Just hang in there for another thirty seconds." Jeremy added as Rosa threw the cart, it hit the table and broke apart causing the two boys to jump to the side. "Thirty seconds?! That's like an eternity!" Odd yelled.

On lyoko Aelita decatived the tower.

"Jeremy I think this calls for a return to the past, don't you?" Odd asked. "Right, I'm launching it. Get ready! Return to the past now!" Jeremy said typing the codes to launch it. Reverting the day back to its beginning.

Josh woke up and walked over to his computer. "Father, he's using the returns to the pasts to somehow increase his intelligence. At least that's what he documented in a video journal." Josh said. "Interesting. Anything else?" Xana asked. "He mentioned every time he used it his health got worse and worse." Josh replied. "Very interesting. I will keep this in mind." Xana stated disconnecting.

Aelita, Yumi,Odd and Ulrich were waiting at the venting machines again but Jeremy hadn't shown up. "What's he up to? He should be here already." Urlich said. "Why don't we go check his room?" Aelita asked as they walked away to his dorm. Aelita knocked on the door before entering after no one answered. "Jeremy!" Aelita yelled shocked seeing him lay on the floor unconscious. Down the hall Josh heard her and exited his dorm room before going to see what was up.

In the Infirmary Jeremy was on one of the beds still out cold. Odd leaned over him and shook his shoulders. "Jeremy, wake up! It's terrible! Aelita has fallen in love with Herb!" Odd yelled at him but got no reaction. "No reaction! This is really serious." Odd said as Yolande dialed the phone. "Right, I'm calling the hospital." She said. "Look! His eyelids are moving!" Aelita said, noticing some motion. "He must be dreaming." Yolande said.

In his mind Jeremy was walking down the white hallway again towards the light and the black lines were catching up to him. Eventually the hallway behind him was totally black and he began to run without seeming to get any closer to the light while the hallway continued to fill with black.

Outside the Infirmary Odd, Aelita,Urlich and Yumi were talking. "What could have happened to him?" Ulrich asked. "Something must have happened during the last return to the past." Aelita said just as Josh walked up. "How is he?" Josh asked. "Asking for Xana?" Yumi asked not really trusting him. "He didn't have anything to do with this." Josh stated not lying. "Okay then.. I am going to go check the supercomputer." Aelita said. "I'll go with you." Odd said smiling. "I am just going to go to class." Josh said, walking to class not wanting to be involved with his father's enemies. "Should we search his room?" Yumi asked. "I really don't want to do that, but..." Ulrich said knowing they would have to to figure this out.

In Jeremy's room Ulrich was going through his belongings while Yumi looked on his computer.

"No activated towers. But there's a ton of files. And I can't open this one called 'My Journal'" She said clicking on it getting an access denied error.

While Ulrich and Yumi were looking in Jeremy's room Aelita and Odd were at the factory."The logs are all normal. There certainly was a major discharge of energy during that last return to the past, though. But they're no different from any of the previous returns to the past!" Aelia said just before Urlich called. "Urlich?" Aeltia asked. "We need you. Can you meet us in Jeremy's room?" Urlich asked. "Sure." Aelita said leaving the factory with Odd.

In Jeremy's room, Aelita sat down and managed to bypass the security on the file. "Got it! It wasn't easy. These are video files" She said opening the folder to find a video log. "Just open the first one." Yumi said.

The video began playing.

_"Today I have decided to start a video journal. A bit like the diary Franz Hopper kept. This way, if something happens to me, others may be able to continue my research. My search to find the antivirus which will free Aelita from Xana, has never been closer to total success, and it's thanks to Franz Hopper's diary, and thanks to the data recovered from Sector 5, that I was able to decode part of his diary that explains how to use the returns to the past, to logarithmically increase your intelligence. I immediately tried it. …It's amazing. It's as if my brain suddenly had the processing power of ten computers, linked in series." Jeremy said lifting up a headset as the video played before Aelita paused it._

"A neuronal headset!" Aelita said "Open the most recent entry." Yumi said "Okay. This one's from yesterday." Aelita said playing it.

The video began to play.

_"Every time I use the headset, my mental and physical health gets worse and worse. But I'm moving so far forward in my research. I can't stop this close to success." Jeremy said in the video wearing the headset._

Just after Josh got out of class his phone began to ring. "Hello?" Josh asked, "I need you on Lyoko. We have to activate a tower now! We have to get rid of that boy." Xana said. "What do you mean 'get rid of' you want to kill him?!" Josh said back. "Well yes of course or did you not realize long ago that my attacks were always to try and get rid of them and get Aelita to lyoko." Xana repiled. "And for what? What's your big plan? To take over the world and get rid of everyone?" Josh asked. "Well yes." Xana said. "Now get to Lyoko NOW!" He demanded. "NO." Josh said, ending the call. After being on earth for a month or two he had already figured out that there wasn't much wrong in the world and had been starting to doubt his father's actions. "I have to warn them." Josh said starting to run to the dorms where he last knew they were headed.

In Jeremy's dorm the superscan began to beep just as Josh got there. "My father…. He wants to kill… Jeremy…." Josh said panting trying to catch his breath. "And what? Are you here to stop us from saving him?" Urlich asked getting ready for a fight. "No. I came to try and warn you.. I don't know how he managed to activate the tower either. He should not have had enough energy." Josh said having caught his breath. "Okay. Let's go then." Aelita said getting up. "I'll go see if there's anything I can do to protect him." Yumi said, walking towards the infirmary. "I am going to go to the factory. I might be able to help." Josh said not really wanting to work with them but also not wanting to be the cause of someone's death. He ran down the hallways following Aelita, Odd and Ulrich.

Outside the infirmary Jeremy was being loaded into an ambulance. Shortly after a spectre entered the ambulance and entered the dashboard. The ambulance started up. "Hey! My ambulance!" The driver yelled looking over to see it starting to move. "Is Jeremy in there?!" Yumi asked as she exited the building. "Yes! But he.. He isn't driving it..." Yolande said, confused. Yumi began to run after the ambulance as it picked up speed and started its sirens. Yumi stopped running and looked around before noticing a bicycle. She grabbed it and began to ride after the ambulance. After a short distance she pulled out her phone and called Aelita. "Aelita, Xana has taken control of Jeremy's ambulance. I'm going to try to do something, but I'm really counting on you guys." She said panting trying to catch up.

In the factory Aelita was seated at the computer. "Okay. We'll go as fast as we can, I promise." She replied to Yumi before ending the call. "Odd! Urlich! Are you in position?" Aelita asked over the PA. "Ready!" both Odd and Urlich replied. "Okay. Virtualization in thirty seconds! I'll be right there." Aelita said being a delayed virtualization for the three before heading down to the scanners. Once they were virtualized Aelita pointed at the tower. "The tower is that way. Sorry, I couldn't materialize the vehicles. We'll have to go on foot." Aelita told the other as they began to run towards it.

Josh got to the factory and went down, soon after his phone rang. "Josh this is your last chance. If you don't obey me then you're one with the enemy and you will suffer the same fate as them." Xana said. "No I am not going to help kill someone." Josh yelled loud enough that the mic on the supercomputer heard him. "Then you are the enemy now." Xana stated before ending the call.

Yumi continued to chase the ambulance, barely grabbing a hold of the door handle opening it and jumping in. She closed the door before trying to wake Jeremy. "Jeremy, wake up!" she yelled, shaking him.

In Jeremy's mind he was in the hallway again. He continued to run down the almost fully black hallway. "Jeremy! Jeremy! It's me Yumi" he heard off in the distance as the light at the end of the tunnel faded to black. "Wake up!" He heard Yumi yell again just as the light reappeared and moved towards him enveloping him.

Jeremy opened his eyes and gasped. "Jeremy!" Yumi said, relieved. "Yumi? What's going on?" Jeremy asked sitting up. "Just Huge problems! Same old routine!." Yumi said jokingly before opening the door. "Before we can do anything else, we have to get outta here!" Yumi said. Jeremy grabbed the door and closed it. "Hey, don't you think we ought to stop the ambulance first?" He said. "Well of course I do, but do you mind telling me how?!" Yumi said back. Just then the ambulance turned a corner tossing them to one side. It began to speed up down a hill towards a river. "And make it fast, because we are heading straight for the river." Yumi added. "What?!" Jeremy gasped looking through the window.

On Lyoko Aelita, Odd and Ulrich were running towards the tower. "Did you hear that, someone's in the factory." Odd said. "It sounded like Josh." Ulrich said, sounding worried.

In the factory Josh put on the headset. "Aelita?" He asked.

"Yes?" Aelita asked knowing he most likely didn't want to hurt them. "Watch out there's two Tranatulas up ahead" Josh said looking at the screen. "So now you're helping us or something?" Urlich asked, getting out his saber to fight the Tarantulas. "Yea. My father and I seem to have had a large disagreement. And I guess I am one of his enemies now." Josh said. "I will bring up your vehicles, I think they will help." He said typing slowly not fully knowing Jeremy's programs on the supercomputer. He managed to get Ulrich his Overbike and Aelita the Overwing but while sending Odd the Overboard he made an error and virtualized it between the Tarantulas.

"Josh I thought you were sending the Overboard to me, not to them, to me." Odd said as he began to fire laser arrows at the monsters. "Sorry, I don't exactly know these codes very well." Josh said. "So if Xana considers you an enemy does that mean you're on our side?" Aelita asked as she tried to make her way around the tarantulas on the Overwing. "I don't know. I have to figure it all out." Josh said getting quiet. "Odd I am taking the one of the left, you get the one on the right." Urlich said as he sped towards the monster on the left and stabbed it just as the one on the right devirtualized him.

Back in the ambulance, Yumi and Jeremy tried to break through the glass to get to the driver's seat. "Hurry!" Yumi said as the river got closer and closer. Finally Jeremy grabbed the oxygen tanks and threw it through the window. Yumi jumped into the driver's seat and put the seatbelt on before trying to step on the break. As she does so nothing happens. "Oh! Oh no!" She yelled as the ambulance careened off the road into the river and began to sink. "Help had better be on the way, like, now." Yumi said getting out her phone as the ambulance sank to the riverbed.

"Urlich! Odd! Aelita! Are you there?!" Yumi yelled into her phone panicking. "I am. Are you and Jeremy okay?" He asked. "Josh?!" Yumi gasped worriedly. "To tell the truth… no" She added after a short moment. "Josh is at the lab?!" Jeremy said worried. "What if he stops them from deactivating the tower?!" he stated. "Jeremy, Josh was acting weird today. He actually warned us about the tower." Yumi told him. "Hmm that's strange..." Jeremy replied, still trying to think of a way out.

On Lyoko Odd ran towards the remaining Tarantula and began to shoot at it. Aelita flew up high with the overwing and went right over the top of it while Odd had it distracted. A short distance from the tower she landed the Overwing and ran into the tower and deactivated it.

"Yumi, Aelita just deactivated the tower." Josh told her over the phone. "Super! Now we can drown in peace! We're still at the bottom of the river. The only thing that can save us now is a return to the past!" Yumi said worried. "That's fine. I should be able to do it." Josh said typing. "Little problem, can you get Jeremy on the phone." Josh asked. "Ah yea." Yumi said, handing it to Jeremy. "Okay, Josh just does exactly what I say." Jeremy told him. "Okay." Josh replied typing as quickly as he could. The water level in the ambulance was quickly rising. "Okay launch it now!" Jeremy yelled as the water went over his head. "I sure hope this works." Josh said hitting enter. "Return to the Past, now!"

At the vending machines the group was worried again. "Don't tell me he's out cold again!" Urlich said before they went to check his room. Aeltia knocked on the door before entering after no answer came. "Jeremy! No!" She yelled seeing him smashing the neuronal headset. Josh heard Aelita yell and made his way down the hall. "I checked the calculations I'd done over the past few weeks, most of them are wrong!" Jeremy stated angrily. "So, you were destroying your health without even improving your brain power! I wouldn't call _that_ a very good deal." Odd said. "Do you think that Xana had something to do with it?" Yumi asked. "He certainly put me on the track, but the information did come from Franz Hopper's diary!" Jeremy replied. "In some way, then we have not just one, but two enemies!" Urlich said. "Hopper is certainly not an enemy. But his discoveries are out of our league… I think we'd better be careful." Jeremy said looking down. Josh walked into the room. "For now, the important thing is that you get back to being your old self again!" Aelita said, patting his back. "Yea. Even my father was concerned about you before." Josh said. "I wish to apologize for what I have done in the past." Josh added. "I am not going to try and make you believe me or even trust me. But I am not going to help him anymore. He wants to destroy the human race, that he made me part of. I can't do that." Josh continued saying. "We will have to talk about it later. In the meantime it's time for class" Jeremy said.

* * *

Another chapter done. Honestly this one took forever to write because I wanted to make it just right,


	10. Chapter 10 - A Bad Turn

At the factory, Aetlia,Odd, Yumi and Ulrich were just getting off the elevator walking into the lab by Jeremy. "Just a few more missions like that on Sector 5, and I'll have all the elements I need for Aelita's antivirus!" Jeremy said smiling. "Now onto more pressing matters, what to do about Josh." Jeremy added. "I don't think we should trust him." Ulrich said, not willing to trust something created by Xana. "I think we should at least give him a chance. He did help us the other day." Aelita pointed out. "Then let's have a vote. No matter what we have to involve him somehow. And honestly his knowledge will be of great help against Xana." Jeremy said. "Okay. So let's vote already." Odd said. "Okay, who's for letting Josh work with us. I vote for." Jeremy asked. "I vote against. I trust him as much as Xana" Ulrich said. Yumi looked a bit uneasy. "Odd? Your vote?" Jeremy asked. "I vote against. It's not that I don't trust him but I rather know for sure he would help us. He was still deciding the other day." Odd said. "Aelita?" Jeremy asked. "I vote for. He might have been against us but I think all this time being human he's changed. Sort of how I have learned new things being on earth." Aelita said, smiling a bit. "Okay that's two for and two against. Yumi your vote decides if we actively let him help us." Jeremy said as everyone looked at her. "I… I vote for. Something that happened when the supercomputer's battery was going dead makes me know deep down he's not like Xana." Yumi said. Ulrich and Odd looked at her in dis-belief. "Okay then. It's decided we will let him help us, at least if he wants to." Jeremy said. "We ought to be heading back to the dorms, it's getting late." Jeremy added.

The group headed back through the sewers to the park entrance. Where they climbed out one by one. Ulrich turned back and offered his hand to help Yumi and was holding her hand a bit longer then necessary afterwards. "See you tomorrow, Yumi!" Jeremy said, waving. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!" Yumi replied before looking at Ulrich. "See you tomorrow.." She told him quietly. She then slowly walked away. "Yeah, uh, late." Ulrich said back to her nervously. Odd, Jeremy and Aelita stopped and watched all this happen. "Hellooo? Anyone home?" Odd said knocking on his own forehead. "Ulrich you ought to go for it." Odd added. "Like, now?" Ulrich asked. "No, wait until she starts going out with another guy, because she's sick of waiting for you to make a move, right?" Odd said sarcastically. Ulirch looked nervously at Odd. "And what if Jim notices that I'm missing?" He asked. "We'll cover for you!" Odd said. Aelita laughed a bit at all this going on. "Yeah." Aelita said implying that he would definitely cover for him.

At the Ishiyama household, Yumi was just getting home. She stopped surprised to see William leaning against the column next to her gate. "William? What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" She asked. William walked closer to her. "Yes. I told you I was!" He said, lifting her chin alittle. "I go totally crazy when I like a girl." He added.

Ulirch was running to Yumi's house and stopped a few buildings away seeing William and Yumi together. He watched for a moment with his mouth open in shock before closing his eyes and sprinting away back towards kadic.

William leaned towards Yumi's face as if going to try and kiss her. "Uhh! No!" Yumi said flustered. "Wait! I…. Sorry, I..I..I'm a little.. Confused." She said ducking under his arm to move away. She opened her gate and went inside it. "It's Ulirch, isn't it?" William asked. Yumi paused for a moment. "Goodnight.." She said before going inside her house.

At kadic Odd,Jeremy and Aelita were in their pyjamas waiting in Odd and Ulrich's room for Ulrich to return. Odd was in the middle of recounting some event that had happened. "So then I told her I was going to order a T-shirt on the Internet, and she asked, if it was going to come out of the printer!" Odd said causing the three to laugh. Just then Ulrich opened the door and walked inside. "Here's out hero!" Odd said causing Ulrich to frown. "Hey, champ! How'd it go?" Odd asked. Ulrich didn't say a word and layed down on his bed. Odd look at Jeremy and Aelita. "Well then.. I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired." Aelita said leaving. "Yeah, me too." Jeremy also said leaving closing the door. "Well? What happened, huh?" Odd asked, wanting to know what was bothering him. Ulrich stayed quiet and rolled to face the wall. "Leave me alone" he said grumpily.

Outside Odd and Urlich's room Jeremy and Aelita were getting ready to go their separate ways. "Before we go to bed should we stop by Josh's room and tell him the good news?" Aelita asked Jeremy. "Sure, I guess." Jeremy replied smiling as they quietly walked to Josh's room and knocked on the door. Josh opened the door slowly. "Aelita? Jeremy? What are yous doing here?" Josh asked, a bit confused. "We came by to tell you something." Jeremy said. "What?" Josh asked. "We had a vote earlier at the factory. Were going to let you help us." Aelita said smiling. "Okay? That mean you will text me or something when my father launches an attack?" Josh asked. "Ah yea. Also maybe you can share some more information about your creation sometime." Jeremy said, very interested in how Xana managed it. "Yea. Okay. Well See you in the morning. I am going to bed." Josh said closing the door slowly. "See you tomorrow Aelita." Jeremy said to her as they walked their seperate ways to their rooms.

The next morning all the students were gathered outside the school at the soccer field. Around the soccer field a small driving course was set up and a small yellow car was parked near the stands. "Some of you are already riding scooters and at this stage, I don't think it would be a waste of your time to go over the rules of the road." Mr. Demlas said. "Now this training day will familiarise you with the correct way to drive a vehicle. Assistant Warrant Officer Garrigue, here, has agreed to take you under his responsibility today, as part of the exchange programme between the Police Force and the Board of Education. Our physical education teacher Jim will assist you as well." Mr. Demlas continued. While he was talking Yumi looked at Ulrich and smiled and waved at him. "Hi.." She started to say when Ulrich just turned away and paid her no attention.

Jim was standing with Mr. Delmas and Officer Garrigue. "Corporal Jim Morales. Seventh Engineering Battalion, service number 9-2-12-1!" Jim said saluting the office. "At ease! You…were in the army?" Office Garrigue said in surprise. "Uh…I'd rather not talk about it, Captain." Jim said which by now is his catch phrase. "I'm only a Warrant Officer." Office Garrigue stated. "Oh. Excuse me, Lieutenant." Jim corrected himself. "Yes, well, um…I'll turn operations over to you, uh…Jim. …Can I count on you?" Mr. Delmas asked. "Affirmative, Mister Delmas!" Jim yelled, making Mr. Delmas flinch. The Officer began to teach them about the rules of the road.

Meanwhile Yumi was trying to figure out what was wrong with Ulrich. "Hey, hey! Ulrich! What's wrong? Are you sulking, or what?" Yumi asked him, grabbing his arm causing him to pull back and move away. "What is it with him? Last night when we said goodbye, he was in a great mood!" Yumi asked Odd worried about Ulrich. "Yeah, but…what about after? What happened after he followed you back to your place?" Odd asked. "He followed me? Oh no!" Yumi said, groaning realizing the problem.

One by one the students drove the driving course. Meanwhile Xana activated a tower taking control of the scanner program to begin virtualizing a Krab. One of the scanners soon opened and a crab stuck its leg out. Soon after it forced its way out of the scanner destroying it before making its way out of the factory towards Yumi's house. A second scanner began to warm up.

Just as the driving course had finished William commented about Ulrich's bad driving. Urlich turned towards him and tackled him to the ground where they began to fight. "Stern and Dunbar!" Jim yelled, breaking up the fight. JIm then took them to the principal's office where Mr. Delmas gave them both detention in the library.

In the courtyard Aelita, Odd and Jeremy were near a bench while Yumi stood a bit away leaning on a tree. "Don't worry, Aelita. It'll work out. They're not the first guys who've ever fought over a girl!" Odd told her seeing the worried look on her face. "How about you? Would you fight over me, Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "I fight for you every day, Aelita. Against XANA!" Jeremy said. "That's…so beautiful!" Odd said wiping away a fake tear just as Jeremy's laptop began beeping. "Huh?" Jeremy said opening his laptop to find the superscan finding an activated tower. "Speak of the devil! I've got an activated tower here." Jeremy said, closing his laptop and getting up. "Let's head for the factory. The sooner we deactivate it, the better." Yumi said. "What about Ulrich?" Aeltia asked. "We'll manage without him but call Josh.." Jeremy said. Aelita took out her phone and called Josh informing him to come to the factory.

Meanwhile at the Ishiyama household, Yumi's father ,Takeho, arrived home and walked inside. Yumi's mom, Akiko, and brother ,Hiroki, were sitting at a table. Akiko was on her laptop and Hiroki was playing on his gameboy. Takeho walked into the room and up down his briefcase. "Your home early," Akiko said. "The meeting with Morimoto-san was moved up. How's your dictionary coming along?" Takeho asked her. "Wll, my editor called and ..." she began to answer but stopped as soon as a loud band was heard and the whole house shook. "Huh?!" Hioki gasped, closing his gameboy startled. Akiko walked to the front door. "Who could that be?" She said opening the door. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the Krab and screamed.

Odd, Jeremy,Aelita, Yumi and Josh arrived at the factory. They all were about to go down the ropes when Odd stopped and held up his hand to get the others to stop. Down below the sound of a Krab could be heard. "There! Look out!" Odd said as the Krab looked up and shot a few lasers at them before stopping because it could not see them. "Well…now we know what Xana has in store for us!" Odd said. Just then Yumi's phone rang. "Hello? Hiroki?" Yumi asked. "Yumi there's a big monster outside the house!" Hiroki said in a panic. "What?!" Yumi said, shocked. "No, I swear! And the monster looks like the one in Ultimate Blaster! Daddy's outside!" Hiroki said, hiding under a table. "I'm coming." Yumi said, hanging up. "Xana has virtualized another Krab. It's at my house! My parents are in danger!" Yumi said, panicked. "Go help them. Odd,Josh and I will manage on Lyoko." Aelita said.

Once Yumi left Jeremy came up with a plan. "Right. I've got a plan. Ok, this is the gallery, which I'm going to call, G. This is where we are; this is the elevator landing, which I'm going to call E – we've got to get to point E without being spotted by the Krab, K! You get it?" Jeremy asked, adjusting his glasses. "No. But.. I've got another plan." Odd said "What is it?" Jeremy asked, curious. "BANZAAAAAI!" Odd yelled running past the group jumping down in front of the Krab to distract it. "What're you waiting for? An invitation?" Odd yelled at the Krab as the group began to hurry down to the elevator. The Krab totally ignored Odd and started to go after Josh. "Get in the elevator now!" Josh yelled, starting to run away from the elevator to lead it away. As he ran the Krab continued to fire at him. Josh turned around and ran back towards the elevator getting hit by one of the Krabs lasers just as he was getting into the elevator.. "JOSH!" Aelita screamed seeing him on the ground just outside of the elevator with smoke rising off him. The Krab looked down at him as if looking for movement before getting ready to fire another laser at him. Odd saw this and quickly grabbed Josh's arm and pulled him into the elevator that had begun to close. "Josh are you okay?" Jeremy asked looking down at him. "It burns so much." Josh gasped out having a large burn from the laser on his back. "Okay, Odd set him down in the lab and head down to the scanners." Jeremy said as the elevator doors opened in the lab.

Meanwhile Yumi was trying to make her way to her house but the local authorities were not allowing anyone there due to the Krab. Just as she was about to give up the officer got a call over his radio that the creature was at Kadic Academy, allowing Yumi to get through.

Odd and Aelita went down to the scanner room where the whole room was a mess with two out of three scanners totally destroyed.. "You okay? Are you there Odd?" Jeremy asked over the intercom. "Uh…yeah, but uh…we've got a little problem here! Our friend Mister Krab has busted all the scanners!" Odd stated. "Not all of them! This one looks like it still works." Aelita said approaching the working scanner. "Ok. I'm going to virtualise Aelita first." Jeremy said typing. "The activated tower is in the Mountain Sector. Thirty-five degrees north. Scanner, Aelita! Transfer, Aelita! Virtualisation!" Jeremy said completing her virtualization and beginning to set one up for Odd. "Odd your next." Jeremy stated. "Ok" Odd replied, waiting as the scanner whirled to life and a Krab leg came out of it. "Uh-oh! Jeremie, we've got another problem." Odd said backing up. "What kind?!" Jeremy asked. "Well…it's a big banquet. Xana has sent us an entire seafood platter!" Odd said.

Meanwhile the Krab that was at the factory made its way to Kadic and began to hunt for Ulrich causing much destruction. Jim heard students screaming while Ulrich was in detention with William. "You two stay put if you know what's good for ya." Jim said going to find what all the screaming was about. Soon after Jim Ulrich looked out the window and saw a Krab. "What is that thing?" William asked. "A Krab." Urlich said sternly.

A loud awful noise from the scanner room caused Jeremy to pull the ear piece from his ear just as Odd was climbing up from the scanner room. "What was that?!" Jeremy gasped shocked. "The very last scanner getting destroyed by a Krab." Odd said. During this whole exchange Josh had been very quiet in pain. "Aelita is on her own now…!" Jeremy said worried. "Jeremy. Send me in." Josh said gasping as he stood up and walked over towards him and Odd. "But how? All the scanners were destroyed by the Krabs."Jeremy said. "Jeremy I will tell you how once this is done. Just trust me." Josh said breathing hard. "I need you to do the normal virtualization process but target the auxiliary port on the console for where to transfer memory from instead of the scanners." Josh said. "Are you sure?" Jeremy asked understanding how that sort of transfer would work.. "Just trust me." Josh said, placing his hand on the expansion port on the back of the console. "Do it now!" Josh said using the spector codes in him to access the port. "Transfer Josh." Jeremy said watching Josh. As he entered the command Josh went limp falling to the ground. "Virtualization!" Jeremy said, hitting enter finishing the transfer virtualizing Josh next to Aelita.

"Josh are you there? Answer me!" Jeremy asked worriedly, as red errors appeared all over the screen. "I am here." Josh said. "Okay. You had me worried. Your body went totally limp. And from what I can tell you will be killed if your devirtualized. Just like Aelita." Jeremy said. "Okay. Good to know. Send us a vehicle." Josh said. "Okay. I am sending the Overboard" Jeremy said, loading up the vehicle next to them. Josh tried to get on it and fell off almost instantly. "Jeremy you better send the Overwing for Josh." Aelita said, not exactly comfortable with Josh riding with her when he was having such a hard time riding it. "Okay. I will bring it up." Jeremy said quickly bring up the Overwing. "Now head to the tower." He added.

Ulrich called Jeremy. "Jeremy? What is happening?" Ulirch asked, wanting an update. "Xana has materialised three Krabs. One of them is at Yumi's, and Odd's playing upstairs with the second, so that it won't do any more damage outside." Jeremy said. "The third one is here at the academy. I'll deal with it. …With William." Urlich said hanging up. Before heading outside with William. Jim ran at the krab. "Geronimooo!" He yelled as he swung his fist at it. The krab shot him in the shoulder knocking him to the ground. "Jim!" Ulrich said, running towards the krab with William. The krab looked back and forth between the two before they ran under it. William threw a rock at it to get its attention while Ulrich ran towards the shed. The krab began to go after William who ran after Ulrich.

Meanwhile Yumi walked into her house worried. "Anybody home?...Daddy? ..Mun?" She called out looking around. "Hiroki?" She continued getting worried.

Back at the school William was running towards the shed with the Krab right behind him. "Ulrich! I'm at the groundskeeper's shed. Ulrich?!" William yelled panting from running so far. Just as the grab was passing under a tree Ulrich jumped off a branch and stabbed it in its back with a metal rod. Urlich stepped off as the Krab slowly collapsed to the ground,dead.

On Lyoko Aelita and Josh were making their way towards the tower. "Watch out you have guests." Jeremy said. "3 Hornets at your 10 o'clock." He added. "Don't worry I will protect Aelita." Josh said slowing down on the Overwing to get between the Hornets and Aelita.

Back at the shed Urlich stood next to William who was still on the ground. "You're lucky. I wasn't going to save you." Urlich said coldly. "Hey.. What are you, crazy? What's the matter with you?" William yelled. "Stay away from our group! You got that?!" Urlich yelled back angry. "Listen, man. You're the one who doesn't get it. In the race for Yumi,I'm not in first place. Or didn't you know?" William replied, getting Ulrich's attention.

Back at Yumi's house she slowly walked up the stairs worried. THen suddenly her father jumped out from behind a wall, wearing samurai armor and wielding a katana. YUmi just back against the all shielding herself with her arre startled. "Daddy?!" Yumi said, finally realizing it was her father. He father laughed a bit at how startled she was,

Back at the factory the third Krab had made its way to the factory floor where Odd was hiding behind a pillar from it. "These Krabs are just as bad as on Lyoko!" He stated.

Meanwhile on Lyoko Josh was using his sword to deflect lasers from the hornets away from Aelita. He slowed down a bit more to make it easier to jump up and destroy one of them. "Good going Josh!" Jeremy said. "Aelita there's more hornets incoming. Xana is doing everything he can to slow you down." He added. "That's for sure. He wants to give the Krabs time to take care of the others." Aelita said.

Ulrich called Jeremy. "Ulrich!" Jeremy said. "Jeremy, we took out one of the Krabs". Urlich said. "Finally , some good news. Aelita and Josh are doing everything they can to get her to the tower and deactivate it, but nothing had better happen to Yumi or Odd in the meantime!" Jeremy replied. "I'll take care of it." Ulrich said hanging up. "We'll take care of it." William said, showing that he intended to help.

On lyoko Josh was slowly finishing off the first three hornets as two more went after Aelita. "Aelita watch out!" Josh yelled as the two hornets began to fire at her. Aelita quickly moved out of the way on the overboard. "Josh I will handle them." Aeltia said as she kicked the back of the overboard down to go straight up before turning around and heading towards a gap in the pathway. She maneuvered through the gap but one of the hornets slammed into the path destroying it. Meanwhile Josh was getting close to the last hornet that was following Aelita. He threw his sword at it destroying it but also causing his sword to go flying off the sector. "Josh, I have a little problem. I don't have the codes required to materialize you a new sword right now." Jeremy said typing.

At Yumi's house the Krab shot at Yumi as she tried to exit the property, hitting her. Her father attempted to attack the Krab with his katana but the Krab simply tossed him aside with its leg. The krab readied up to deliver a final shot to Yumi. Just as it fired its laser Ulrich ahrived and used Yumi's father's katana that was on the ground to deflect the laser. "Make my day shrimp." Ulirch said reading to fight the Krab.'

Back in the factory Odd was hiding from the Krab just as William showed up with the car that was used in the driving course earlier in the day. "Odd get in!" William yelled, causing Odd to quickly get into the car, William then floored the gas to get away from the Krab.

On Lyoko Josh and Aelita were nearing the tower. "The towers straight ahead." Josh said, smiling a bit. "Except there is a tarantula and the Scyphozoa!" Jeremy yelled as he was alerted to them. "Aelita, I have a plan." Josh said. "Okay what is it." Aelita asked. "You need to make a fake copy of yourself to trick the Scyphozoa and I will distract the tarantula while you head to the tower." Josh said. "That could work." Aelita said. "Just try not to get hurt." She added as she used her creativity to generate a copy of herself. Josh continued ahead with the copy and lured the monsters away from the tower. Jeremy had no idea what Josh and Aelita decided to do and was freaking out a bit as they ran.

At Yumi's house Ulirch was fighting the Krab. Ulrich jumped up and cut off one of the legs of the Krab causing Hiroki to jump up and run towards him and the Krab cheering. "Hiroki NO!" Ulrich yelled as the Krab shot him with a laser in the chest knocking him to the ground.

In the factory Odd and William found a rope and tied it to the Krab while it was not looking and attached it to the car. Odd ran to the side while William floored the car towards the elevator and jumped out just before the car went over the edge. Once the car went over the edge the Krab was dragged into the elevator making it crash down to the bottom.

On lyoko Aelita was making her way to the tower and Josh and the copy ran from the monsters. "Aelita No!" Jeremy yelled only seeing the signal from the copy as the Scyphozoa approached. Strangely the Scyphozoa totally ignored the Aelita copy and started to corner Josh. "Josh watch out. I don't know what Xana wants but he's after you!" Jeremy said worried. Josh tried to run but was cornered by the tarantula. The Scyphozoa grabbed him and began to mess with his memory. Shortly after the Aelita copy disintegrated as Aelita got near the tower.

At Yumi's house Ulrich was on the ground trying to get up. The Krab saw this and pinned him down with one leg while raising another to stab him with. It slowly came towards him.

On Lyoko the Scyphozoa dropped Josh who was getting up slowly disoriented, the tarantula looking at him before starting to fire.

Aelita ran into the tower and started to go up.

Josh got hit by a laser. "Josh no more hit and your done for!' Jeremy yelled.

At Yumi's the Krabs leg got closer to Ulrich's head getting closer and closer.

Aelita got to the platform at the top and deactivated the tower.

The Krabs leg stopped only two inches from Ulrich's face.

On lyoko the tarantula continued to fire at Josh. "Jeremy, launch the return to the past hurry!' Josh yelled, having a hard time doging the lasers.

In the lab Jeremy programmed hte return to the past.

On lyoko a laser was heading straight at Josh.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said hitting enter.

The return brought the world back to during the driving course. Ulrich stopped the car in front of the stands. "Hey. You really do know what you're doing, Ulrich." William said. "Thanks.." Ulrich replied. "You wanna come with me to my go-kart club? We'd have a great time together!" William aked. Yumi watched with a confused look on her face. "Sure! Why not?" Urlich said, chuckling and shaking his hand.

After the driving course Jeremy and Aelita went to Jeremy's room to continue working on Aelita's antivirus. Jeremy called up Josh "Jeremy?" Josh asked. "Josh, can you come to my room. I want you to start sharing some information about Xana." Jeremy said. "Oh Okay. I will be right there." Josh said hanging up.

In Jeremy's room Josh sat on Jeremy's bed near Aelita. "So what do you want to know." Josh asked. "Firstly do you know anything about the virus Xana gave Aelita?" Jeremy asked. "Well actually, I .. I … I don't believe it I can't remember." Josh said, holding his head before falling sideways, gritting his teeth. "Josh?!" Aelita gasped worried. Jeremy hurried to his side and tried to shake him out of it. Shortly after Josh started to breath normally. "Why can't I remember.." Josh mumbled, still holding his head. "Josh just relax, somethings not right. Are you sure you remembered before your trip to Lyoko?" Jeremy asked. "Yea. Could the Scyphozoa have either taken it or like blocked it?" Josh said. "Maybe." Jeremy said. "So anything you do still remember that you want to explain to us?" Jeremy added. "Sure, I will start with my creation I guess." Josh said. "So I was created to serve my Father of course. He used data he stole from Aelita to create a full functional virtual envelope for me. Then before I had him steal Odd's DNA sequence code I was involved in multiple attacks, where using a tower I was sent to earth as a spector. Mostly to steal more of Aelita's memory." Josh said. "Okay. That makes sense I guess." Jeremy said listening while Aelita tried to take that fact that Josh had directly worked with Xana to steal her memory. "So after Xana stole Odd's DNA, I began to work on creating my own using his as a template. I also used some of the memories that we had stolen from Aelita to do so. Then shortly after my Father used the Scyphozoa to insert it into me before sending me to earth for the first time." Josh said. "So you're sort of like a mix of me and Odd with a little bit of randomness added in." Aelita said piecing it all together. "Well yea, I guess so." Josh said. "Josh I have a question. Why do you seem to care about me so much? LIke you seemed overly worried about me even when you were still helping Xana. " Aelita asked. "I am not exactly sure, I just feel some sort of connection to you. Sort of how I can feel my connection to the lyoko and the supercomputer. Plus honestly you are a very nice person." Josh said. "That's strange. It could be the virus creating this sort of connection." Jeremy said. "Well it was nice talking." Josh said smiling. "I am going to head to lunch. Aelita you coming to lunch?" Josh asked. "Yea. Jeremy you coming?" Aeltia asked. "No, I am finally making progress on your anti-virus." Jeremy said. After Aelita and Josh left Jeremy's room Josh stopped and looked at her. "Aelita, Also I didn't want to say this in front of Jeremy but I think you're very pretty as well but I don't want to get between you and Jeremy. I think you too are perfect for eachother. " Josh said, smiling a bit. Aelita blushed. "I understand." She said as they continued to lunch.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter.

And yes if it wasn't for the fact that I really love Jerlita I would totally ship Josh with her. Sort of wish I had someone to easily ship with Josh but yea. I am not introducing another character. (Because I would have to make one) and I don't want to have to involve another Code Lyoko character into the gang.


	11. Chapter 11 - Attack of the Zombies

On Lyoko a tower activated in the desert sector. In Odd's room a specter unscrewed the light bulb in Odd's lamp and sat the bulb down. Kiwi looked up and began to growl at the spector before it attacked him and possessed him.

Meanwhile Jeremy,Odd,Aelita,Ulrich and Josh were in the cafeteria getting dinner. As Odd and Jeremy were getting their food and arguing at the same time. "You're wrong, I tell you!" Odd said. "But I didn't say that Kiwi was stupid..." Jeremy said. "Oh, no. You said he was brainless." Odd snapped back. "Yeah. Well if you throw him a stick, he won't run and fetch it!" Jeremy replied. "Well neither would you! Does that make you brainless?!" Odd yelled back causing Jeremy to be silent. At their table Josh was sitting with Urlich and Aelita. "Aelita something feels strange." Josh said, holding his head slightly. "What do you mean strange?" Aelita asked. "I am not sure. Maybe I am just experiencing an energy dip." Josh said. "Well eating dinner will probably help." Aelita replied.

Shortly after Milly and Tamiya were on their way to the shows when they rounded the corner and Tamiya noticed Kiwi sitting in the hall. "Hey! What's he doing there?" Tamiya said pointing at Kiwi. "If Jim sees him, Odd's gonna be in big trouble." Milly said with a gasp. "I will take him back to his room." Tamiya said walking towards Kiwi, "I'll meet you in the showers." Milly said before going into the bathroom. "Good doggie. Come on Kiwi." Tamiya said reaching down to pat him. The eye of Xana pulsed in Kiwi's eyes as he started to bark before biting down on Tamiya's hand. "Huh? OOW!" Tamiya yelled, pulling her hand back. She looked at her hand before her vision began to blur. She swayed back and forward a bit as she got dizzy. She closed her eyes and then reopened them revealing that they had turned pure white and were glowing slightly.

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria Odd was licking a pudding container clean. "So you're not going to be finishing your chocolate pudding?" Odd asked. "Isn't that your fourth one?" Aelita asked, slightly amused. "Odd is like a cow: he has more than one stomach." Ulrich said. Distantly Milly could be head screaming. "HELP ME!" She screamed running towards the cafeteria. "All the better to pug out with, my dear.." Odd joked before looking up in surprise hearing Milly. "Tamiya….She came after me! Oh.. She looked… so strange and her eyes were completely white!" Milly explained terrified and in distress. "They were horrible! She looked like Doctor Schrank!" She continued. "Who's Doctor Schrank?" Jeremy asked, to which Josh shrugged having no clue. "The psycho TV brain surgeon in Hospital of Horrors." Odd explained noticing Jeremy and Josh's confusion. "Smells like Xana, doesn't it?" Aelita asked, causing Jeremy to pull out his laptop. "I'm launching a superscan."

Meanwhile Rosa was trying to comfort Milly. "Calm down. It'll be alright. You must have had a bad dream." Rosa said. "No! I didn't! It was real!" Tamiya said back still out of breath and terrified. Shortly after the super scan began to beep indicating that a tower had been activated. "Yep. An activated tower." Jeremy said closing him laptop, "Let's Head for the factory." Odd said getting up. "I will call Yumi." Ulrich said getting up and taking out his phone. Josh stood up and stretched. "I think it's serious. Sissi, go get your father, please." Rosa said. "We'll go with you." Ulrich said, making Sissi smile, pleased at the idea.

Jim was walking past the cafeteria as the group left. "Hey! Jim! There's a problem with Milly Solovieff!" Sissi said. "Jim?" She asked as he had not responded. Jim turned around revealing his zombified face before trying to grab them. Sissi screamed and started to run. "Sissi! Come back!" Ulrich yelled as she ran off, Urlich ran after her. Jim stopped and looked at the other four of the group before going after them. They began to back away. "Look over there!" Aelita said pointing at many more zombie students. "I am going to try and make a run for it." Josh said. "Meet you at the factory." He added before running off causing quite a few of the zombies to follow him giving the others enough time to get back to the cafeteria.

Odd shut the door behind Aelita,Jeremy and himself. Rosa looked up in concern. "Hey! What's going on?" She asked. "Oh, nothing. We're surrounded by zombies, Ma'am." Odd said "Zom..." Rosa managed to say before looking faint and starting to fall backwards.

Meanwhile Yumi had been making her way to the factory unimpeded. Josh on the other hand was still running for his life. "Of course he would care about me more than the others." Josh said to himself that his father, Xana, would try his best to get rid of him. He continued to run towards the sewer lid in the forest. Soon Yumi was also approaching the sewer lid and saw Josh. "Yumi! Am I glad to see you." Josh said, stopping to catch his breath. "Let's get to the factory, the others are stuck in the cafeteria and Urlich is out here somewhere with Sissi." Josh said lifting the lid and starting down. "Who's going to deactivate the tower? Don't we need Aelita?" Yumi asked as she placed the lid back. "I can deactivate towers but yes it would be best if they could get here." Josh said as they began to run towards the factory.

Inside the cafeteria the students looked fearfully out the window at the zombies peering in. "There! You see? I wasn't dreaming!" Milly said, scared. Sortly after the zombies moved away from the windows and walked off. "I'll bet they'll be back, with reinforcements." Herb said just as Rosa was waking up. "The problem with the living dead is that you can't kill them…. Because they're already dead." Nicolas said chuckling causing Rosa to faint again.

Odd,Jeremy and Aelita were gathered around Jeremy's laptop. "I hope Ulrich and Josh got away alright." Aelita said worried about their friends. "Don't worry. " Odd said as he grabbed the back door handle. "They're probably at the factory right now. And we've got to join him ASAP!" Odd added. The group turned around in surprise when William speaked up. "Hey. Where do you think you're going?!" William said. "Uh.. outside?" Jeremy said blankly. "No way! It's too dangerous." William replied. "That's our problem, William." Odd said as he grabbed the door handle again only to have William shove him away from the door. "Sorry, I'm the oldest one here so I'm the one "Sorry. I'm the oldest one here so I'm the one responsible for the group, and I'm telling you, you're staying here and waiting for help! I don't want the zombies to get you and what's more, if they attack the cafeteria again, we'll need as many of us here as possible!" William said to Odd before turning to address the whole cafeteria. "Anyone who tries to get out has gotta get past me first! Understand?!" He stated. "Oh, great! William thinks he's Bruce Willis! That's all we needed." Odd said.

At the factory Josh and Yumi were just arriving. "So your sure you can get us both to lyoko?" Yumi asked, sort of worried. "I am sure of it. I have virtualized Aelita in the past and I can virtualize myself." Josh said quick to the point. "I am going to call Jeremy and let him know." Josh said dialing Jeremy's number. "Jeremy? You there?" Josh asked. "Yea. Any luck getting to the factory?" Jeremy asked. "Yes. I am here with Yumi. Are you guys on your way?" Josh asked. "No. This joker William won't let us out!" Jeremy said quietly so as to not be overheard. "Just try your best to get out. I am going to virtualize Yumi and myself to try and deactivate the tower." Josh stated. "Good luck." Jeremy said, sighing as he hung up.

"Josh is at the Factory with Yumi there going in to try and deactivate the tower." Jeremy said. Odd looked over and saw Kiwi panting. "Hey look they're Kiwi!" Odd said "He found me! See how smart he is? Look at him, my little diggity dog!" Odd added. Just then Kiwi's eyes flicked with the eye of Xana. "Hey! That's the same dog we saw in the hallway just before Tamiya got zombified!" Milly said while Odd was approaching Kiwi. "Wait, Odd!" Milly yelled trying to warn him. Kiwi growled at Odd before biting him. "Ow!" Odd yelled in surprise. "Kiwi! Whats wrong with you?" Odd asked seeing him growling and baring his teeth. Just then Odd finally noticed the eye of Xana in Kiwi's eyes. "Xana.." Odd said under his breath before holding his head as he was slowly being zombified. "William! Quick, we have to tie him up!" Jeremy yelled.

Meanwhile Ulrich was hiding near the cafeteria with Sissi, trying to come up with a plain to free the others.

At the Factory Josh sat down at the terminal and began to find the tower and set up a virtualization. "Head down to the scanners I will be there as soon as I am done." Josh said typing first locating the activated tower then beginning the virtualization for Yumi. Yumi went down to the scanner room and got inside a scanner. "Scanner Yumi, Transfer Yumi, Virtualization!" Josh said completing the transfer. "Yumi you there?" Josh asked. "Yea." Yumi said, waiting for him to transfer next. "Good. I am going to send the vehicles then virtualize myself." He said virtualizing the overwing and overbike before starting a delayed virtualization and heading down to the scanner room.

Once Odd was tied up Jeremy tried again to get William to let them go by explaining everything to him. "A supercomputer that lets you go into a virtual universe where you have to battle an evil enemy called Xana? Who you say has possessed Kiwi" William said in disbelief. "Uh, yes. When you.. Put it that way, I admit it sounds a little weird!" Jeremy said. "If you want to stop this zombie attack Jeremy and I have to get to the factory now." Aelita added. "Look, I don't believe you, so you're staying here." William said "You should have let us leave before then we wouldn't be in this mess." Jeremy said. William grabbed Jeremy by his shirt. "Listen, if you'd gone out, you might be a zombie yourself by now idiot!" William said.

On lyoko Yumi and Josh began to head in the direction of the tower but without anyone to warn them they did not know they were heading right for a group of krabs that were guarding the tower. "Seems very quiet." Yumi said as they continued. "Yea. Something doesn't feel quite right." Josh said before noticing the krabs. "Krabs straight ahead by the tower." He stated before speeding up towards them. "Josh, be careful" Yumi said as she threw a fan at the Kkabs and destroyed one of the three. "I am being careful!" Josh said as he drove quickly under one and stabbed his sword up through it, destroying it before retreating as the last Krab began to go after him. It fired at him and managed to hit the overbike out from under him. "YumI! I need a lift!" Josh yelled as he continued to run. Yumi turned around and swooped down for him to jump onto the overwing. "Thanks." Josh said as they continued towards a large crack in the ground in front of them. The krab continued to fire at them, hitting Josh twice. "I don't have many life points left. I hope Aelita and Jeremy are on their way." Josh stated before the Krab hit the Overwing causing it to crash.

Meanwhile Ulrich was talking with Sissi. "I have a plan but I'm not sure you're gonna like it." Urlich said before telling her. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Uh yea." She said. Urlich ran out into the open behind the zombies at the cafeteria door. "KILL THE ZOMBIEEES!" He yelled, dancing around on the spot like a fool. "Come on, you deadheads!" He yelled, running off clearing the coast for Sissi who ran to the door. "Open up! It's me, Sissi" She yelled scared. Herb and William looked at Sissi as she knocked on the glass. "Hey! Open up, I said! I'm not one of them! HeeelP!" she yelled. "She's lying." Herb said, walking over. "Prove it." he said. "Um… I uh… I…have a subscription to Pretty Girl, and I still sleep with Nin-nin, my stuffed moose." Sissi said. "That has nothing to do with it, that just proves you're a lameo!" Herb said. There was a growl behind Sissie as the zombies had begun to return. "You open this door, you bunch of pea-brained dorks!" She yelled. "Ok! That's Sissi, alright!" Nicolas said nodding. Herb opened the door for her but before he could close it Jim began to make his way inside. "Aelita let's go. It's now or never!" Jeremy said grabbing her hand and running out the back door. "William tried to punch Jim but Jim grabbed his fist and tossed him outside before going back outside himself. Shortly after Ulrich managed to get back into the cafeteria after the zombies retreated.

Jeremy and Aelita made their way to the factory. "Get to the scanner room." Jeremy told Aelita as he sat down and put on his headset. "Yumi, Josh are you there?" He asked, looking on his screen seeing some Kankrelats ahead. "Yea. We're here. Aelita on her way?" Josh asked. "Yea. She's in the scanner room now. Also there's a group of Kankrelats ahead." Jeremy replied. "Good to know." Yumi said, readying her fans just as one of the kankrelats shot the overwing out from under her and Josh. "That miserable Kankrelat..." Yumi murmured. "Scanner Aelita Transfer Aelita Virtualization" Jeremy said as he virtualized Aelita next to their location. "Aelita is it good to see you." Josh said smiling. "We'll have to go on foot. A kankrelat destroyed the overwing." Yumi said as they all began to run towards where the tower was. As they ran eventually the ground just ended. "Oh, no!" Yumi said in dismay. "Jeremy, the tower and the ground, it's gone." Josh said. "No, wait. The tower is there. I.. I can see it on my screen!" Jeremy said. Aelita closed her eyes and concentrated a bit using her connection to Lyoko getting a vision of the tower. "You're right, Jeremy. It's straight ahead!" Aelita said. Josh looked a bit in shock. "Aelita I think your right. I know I can feel the tower's power." Josh said. "How are we going to get to it?" Aelita asked. "I can tele-transport Aelita!" Yumi said, smirking. "You're crazy! If you fail, she'll fall right into the Digital Sea!" Jeremy said. "You have a better idea?' Yumi asked. "I do! Tele-transport me. I am not important to your world." Josh said. "Josh don't say that..." Aelita said. "Josh, Aelita's right, plus she can see the tower and you can only feel it as you said." Jeremy stated. "Okay. I will stand behind Yumi and protect her." Josh replied. Yumi put her fingers to her temples and began concentrating. She began to glow slightly white as she slowly lifted Aelita off the ground and began to move her forward. A kankrelat was quickly approaching the group. "Josh there's a kankrelat approaching." Jeremy said, warning him. "Okay. I will deal with it." He said walking towards the kankrelat. He deflected a laser from it before stabbing it, destroying it. Another kankrelat approached him as he was walking back to Yumi and devirtualized him. "Yumi! Josh was just devirtualized. There's a kankrelat behind you." Jeremy yelled as the kankrelat fired at her. Yumi gasped as she was hit and lost concentration. Aelita suddenly began to plummet towards the digital sea screaming. Yumi stretched out her hand and activated her telekinesis again catching Aelita and continued to float her towards the tower. Yumi took out her fan to try and destroy the kankrelat. She throw it back at the kankrelat but missed allowing it to shoot her again making her drop Aelita. Aelita screamed as she fell until she landed on an invisible platform. "It;s one of Xana's tricks.." Aelita said getting up. Yumi stated and experimentally reached down and touched the area of nothingness in front of her and felt the solid ground. The kankrelat took this time to shoot Yumi again devirtualizing her. Aelita began to run towards the tower. "Jeremy! A krab!" Aeltia said worried. "Keep going! Normally it wouldn't dare fire at you." Jeremy said as Aelita ran right between the krab's legs and into the tower.

Meanwhile in the lab the zombies and Kiwi had made their way to Jeremy and Kiwi bit him, starting the conversion process.

In the Cafeteria the last few non-zombies are backed into a corner as the others approached them.

On lyoko Aelita went up to the top of the tower and deactivated it. As Jeremy was being zombified he managed to finish programming the return and to launch it. Launching them back to dinner before Kiwi was attacked by Xana.

The group sat down to eat dinner. "So Josh you understand a lot of the physics of how Xana's spectors work right?" Jeremy asked. "Well yes. I know exactly how they work. Why?" Josh asked. "I want to work on some form of defense against people controlled by Xana." He replied. "Hm Interesting. I can definitely help." Josh said.

* * *

AN: A little foreshadowing of the next chapter/ episode.


	12. Chapter 12 - Ultimatum

Josh and Jeremy were working at the factory. "So spectors are basically manifestations of an powerful electromagnetic field." Josh said. "Hm interesting. So if we produced a powerful enough EMP blast we should be able to destabilize one." Jeremy said thinking. "Well, in theory. Although my father may be able to stabilize it before it disintegrates." Josh explained. "Sort of how I am able to draw energy out of some electronic devices to stabilize myself at times." He continued. "Okay. Great, let's get to work." Jeremy said beginning work on a device. "We will have to be very careful with this. Because it could also destabilize me as well." Josh said to him. "Hm, Josh why is it that you are stabilized by Lyoko?" Jeremy asked, very curious as he couldn't access Josh's codes. "Well you see I don't have all the required digital signatures and codes to form a stable human body. So my father used what he could from the little memory he had stolen from Aelita and also the DNA sequence from Odd to get as close as he could, he also used some of his multiagent codes. Then used the same code that stabilizes and empowers spectors to stabilize me, thankfully I don't require an activated tower. I only need Sector Five to still exist." Josh explained. "Ah. I see. So if we ever want to decouple you from Lyoko to be able to shut down the supercomputer we will have to work on filling in the missing codes." Jeremy stated.

The next day the gang was hanging around the ground floor of the factory for a meeting. "So you are probably wondering why Josh and I called a meeting." Jeremy said. "We have developed a weapon to use against people under Xana's control." "So you're saying that this thing can destroy someone who's under Xana's control?" Yumi asked. "It isn't a 'thing,' it's an EMP bomb. It makes an electromagnetic explosion that affects anything electronic. And because the pixelated body of someone under Xana's control is held together by an electromagnetic field… '' Jeremy started before being cut off by Odd. "Uh, Jeremie, we've got a class in twenty minutes. Can you give us the CliffsNotes version?" Odd asked, causing the other to laugh. "Bomb explodes. Guy under Xana's control obliterated" Jeremy said, simplifying his explanation. "Great!" Aelita said smiling. "Right, Except for one little thing. We haven't come up with a mini version yet." Jeremy said looking over at the device sitting on a skateboard with two large batteries. "There is also the big issue that it could obliterate me as well. As my body is stabilized by a similar field to a spector." Josh explained.

While they were walking back to the school Xana activated a tower. Pulsations began to flow across the ice sector and ended at a tower.

Later on Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich were sitting by the cafeteria. Sissi and her gang walked up to them. "Huh! What do you know! Yumi isn't here with you! Oh, of course not! I saw her with WIlliam. How stupid of me." Sissi said, trying to bother Ulrich. "You got that right." Ulrich said plainly. "Why is it whenever you see Sissi you feel like being nasty?" Jeremy asked. "Maybe because being with someone nasty rubs off on you." Urlich said. Just then Jeremy's laptop went off. "An activated tower! XANA's on the move again. Too bad for our music class. Let's get to the factory." Jeremy said jumping up. Just as they began to walk Jim approached them. "Where do you think you kids are going?! That's the way to your classroom." Jim said pointing towards the music classroom.

Meanwhile Yumi, Odd and Josh were talking to William. "Well, Josh and I have to get to music class with the others." Odd said. "Lucky you! We've got chemistry." William said, sounding not too happy. Odd then spotted Mr. Delmas. "Ah! Visuals on the principal." Odd said. "Good morning, Mister Delmas! W-we were just on our way to class-" Yumi said before she was cut off by Mr. Delmas grabbing her arm. "HEY! That hurts!" Yumi complained. William looked stunned as Mr. Delmas also grabbed Josh. "What's the matter with you, Sir?! You can't treat students that way!" William yelled. "Yea. Let them go." Odd said just as Mr. Delmas managed to get a hold of Odd and hold him under his arm. "Wait!" William yelled, grabbing Delmas's shoulder. Mr. Delmas turned around the eye of Xana in his eyes. "What are you doing?" William yelled.

Moments later William went through the doors of the building hitting the floor and sliding till he hit the stairs. Mr Delmas walked towards a car at the edge of campus. As he approached the doors unlocked and opened themselves. William limped after him. "Hey! Stop!" He yelled as Mr. Delmas thru Josh, Yumi and Odd into the car. William ran back towards the school where Nicolas overheard him. "The principal's gone totally crazy! He's kidnapped Yumi,Odd and Josh!" William said talking to two people outside the dorms.

Nicolas barged into the Music classroom, interrupting Mr. Mirti's lesson. "Delmas has just kidnapped Ishiyama, Della Robbia and Anderson" Nicolas blurted out. The whole class gasped while Jeremy murmured "Xana". "What kind of nonsense is this?!" Mr. Mirti asked. "But it's true, Sir! He even beat up William Dunbar!" Nicolas replied. "Don't you move. I'll be right back." Mirti replied going outside.

Aelita looked very upset. Ulrich had his phone to his ear. "Yumi isn't answering, and Odd isn't either." Ulrich said quietly. Jeremy's phone began beeping. The display flashing between an envelope and the sign of Xana. "A message from Xana…!" Jeremy said quietly before reading it. "Aelita at two o'clock in the Ice Sector to give herself up to the Scyphozoa! If not, Odd, Yumi and that traitor will be liquidated." The message read causing them all to gasp. Urlich stood up. "We don't have any time to lose. Let's go." Urlich said. "Ok" Jeremy replied, also getting up. Just then Mr. Mirti got back. "I want everybody in their seats right now." He said. "How do people expect us to save the world if they don't leave us alone?" Ulrich said annoyed.

Meanwhile Mr. Delmas stopped in front of an abandoned cold storage warehouse and electrocuted the three until they passed out and took them inside. Odd and Yumi awoke first. "Hows Josh?" Odd asked. "He's unconscious still." Yumi said, slightly worried. "I hope he's alright." Odd replied. "Where are we?" She asked, shivering. "Given the temperature, I would g-g-g-guess somewhere n-north of Siberia." Odd said trying to bring up the mood. Mr. Delmas was standing guard at the entrance of the room. Josh started to wake up looking around. "Oh my head." He mumbled sitting up. "Josh you okay?" Odd asked, concerned. "Yeah. I think so." He replied standing up a bit. "My cell phone.." Yumi said, reaching into her pocket. "He must have taken them." Odd said. "Yea. He has mine too. No way to contact the others or for them to locate us." Josh added.. "We've got to get out of here. Before we freeze to death." Yumi said standing up. "Mr. Delmas sir?" Odd asked taking a few steps towards him. Mr. Delmas turned and raised his hand. "Odd watch out!" Josh yelled before jumping in front of him just as Mr. Delmas' hand crackled with purple electricity that leaped towards them and hit Josh instead of its intended target of Odd. "JOSH!" Odd and Yumi both exclaimed as Josh was thrown backwards into a railing behind them. "Josh you okay?" Odd asked,worryingly. "Yea…. I think so. I can't feel my feet." He said tailing off in pain. "What!" Yumi gasped. "Josh just stay still.. don't move." Odd said going over to his side.

Outside the dorms a lot of students had gathered. Jim was standing on a chair and a few police officers were also there. "Right then. Everybody here?" Jim asked as Ulrich,Jeremy and Aelita were sneaking away. "Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day." Jim continued before getting down. "Sissi, and William, the detective would like to ask you a few questions." He added. "Hey what about those three!" Sissi said pointing at Ulrich,Jeremy and Aelita. "You should question them too. They're always scheming with Odd and Yumi." She added. "Stern… Belpois and Stones." Jim said with force. "I wouldn't be surprised if they knew something about what happened to my father!" Sissi said. "Come on, you three. Follow me." One of the detectives said, The three exchanged looks. "Ready?" Ulrich asked. "GO!" Jeremy yelled as they all began to run in different directions, The detectives ran after them Ulrich managed to get away but they managed to catch Jeremy and Aelita.

Ulrich made his way towards the factory.

Back in the cold storage room Yumi and Odd were trying to help Josh. "Is there anything we can do?" Yumi asked. "I don't think so.. you two look cold." Josh said, shivering. "Hey Xana! Apparently you plan on keeping us alive! Or…you'd have already blown us away!" Odd yelled at Mr. Delmas who didn't react. "Uh, in case you didn't know, cold can kill us too! So if I were you, I'd do something about it!" He added causing Mr. Delmas to stop as Xana considered the odds before throwing them the jacket Mr. Delmas was wearing. Odd draped it over Josh and Yumi. Josh asked as he tried to move some. "Josh stop. Your going to hurt yourself worse if you keep moving." Yumi said, also worried that he could go into shock from the injury.

Meanwhile Jeremy , Aelita and Sissi were sitting outside the school office where the detective was interviewing people. "Nice going, Sissi! You really messed up this time. It so happens we're the only ones who can help your father." Jeremy said. "What do you mean?" Sissi asked. "Your Father is well uh, possessed." Aelita said. "Oh yeah, right. Like in Hospital of Horrors? And he's been taken over by a demonic entity who'll make him do unspeakable things, huh?" Sissi asked sarcastically. "Well basically, that's about it." Jeremy said.

Back at the cold storage warehouse Yumi was still near Josh both trying to stay warm when their cell phones slide out of the jackets pocket. Yumi picked hers up and quietly called Ulrich.

At the factory Ulrich answered his phone."Yumi! Are you okay? Where are you." He asked. "If you ask me, we're at the refrigerated warehouses, on the wharf just at the-" Yumi said but was just off my the phones lifting up and away before being destroyed by . Ulrich painiced a bit. "Yumi?! Yumi!" He yelled into the phone before hanging up and looking over at the EMP that Jeremy and Josh had been showing them earlier.

In the office Aelita and Jeremy were convincing Sissi to help them. "So, in order to help my father, you have to go and deactivate a tower that's in a virtual universe?" Sissi asked. "That's right." Jeremy replied. "M-my last question… Why should I help a couple of complete wacko pathological liars, huh?" Sissi asked annoyed, crossing her arms. "It's not us you'll be helping, it's your father! You have to trust us. I'm begging you!" Aelita told her just before the door to the office opened and William walked out. "Thank you. You can go home now. Elisabeth Delmas? It's your turn." The detective said.

Back at the factory Ulrich was looking very confused and he flipped switches on the EMP bomb. "Jeremie…next time, leave me an instruction manual." He said sighing before flipping another switch which powered it on. "YES!" He said jumping up.

Meanwhile Sissi was talking to the Detective. "Jeremy do you think she will actually help us." Aelita asked. "We can only hope." He replied just as the detective slammed open the door. "Evacuate the school!" The detective said forcefully. Both Jeremy and Aelita looked up confused and Sissi just smiled. Jeremy and Aelita headed towards the manhole in the park and Sissi followed. "Thanks for trusting us, Sissi!" Jeremy said. "Don't mention it! But if your story about a…virtual world turns out to be phoney, you're gonna regret it!" Sissi replied. Just then Jeremy's phone rang. "Ulrich where are you?" Jeremy asked. "On my way to the refrigerated warehouses. I'm gonna try and set Yumi ,Josh and Odd free." Ulrich said. "ultimatum expires in fifteen minutes! How are you going to free them?" Jeremy asked. "Using your and Josh's bomb thingy." Ulrich replied. "What?! That could kill Josh!" Jeremy yelled. "Its a risk I am willing to take." Ulrich said hanging up.

"Sissi what are you doing?" Jeremy asked, noticing her staying with them as they go to the manhole. "I'm coming with you! Remember, my father's involved in this! And I wanna check out this virtual world business you've been blabbering about." She replied. "Oh, alright" Jeremy said, not too happy with the idea.

Ulrich walked up to the warehouse and walked in beginning to look for them.

Sissi, Jeremy and Aelita got to the lab. "Wow! I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie!" Sissi said, overwhelmed by everything. "Xana doesn't waste time! Your friend the Scyphozoa is already waiting for you." Jeremy said looking at the screen. "How much time before the ultimatum's up?" Aelita asked. "Two minutes'' Jeremy said. "Ulrich took the EMP… he's going to use it near Josh." Jeremy said a sound of dread in his voice.

Ulrich continued to look before calling Jeremy. "How much time is left?" He asked. "One minute." Jeremy replied. "Not good. There's no many rooms to check." Ulrich said.

Soon the ultimate expired and Mr. Delmas turned towards the three and stretched out his hand while purple electricity began to flow around it.

Ulrich looked up as he heard Odd screaming. He ran towards the sound, "Jeremie, that bomb you made – it won't blow away the principal, will it?" Ulrich asked, "well technically speaking no… but it could Josh!" Jeremy replied just as Ulrich armed it and shoved it into the room ."WATCH OUT" He yelled as a large electromagnetic pulse flowed out of the device.

At the factory Jeremy was getting worried. "Ulrich! Ulrich! Can you hear me?." He yelled into the mic. "You said that that bomb fried anything electronic, so that would mean cell phones too, right?" Aelita asked. "Oh, I'm such a dork! I hadn't thought of that!" Jeremy said. "Can't we find out if it worked? My father might be dead by now…!" Sissi said worried about her father. "Or in great shape, giving Josh,Odd and Yumi a piece of his mind!" Jeremy said worried.

Back at the warehouse Mr. Delmas was on the floor unconscious. "You guys alright?" Ulrich asked. "We are but Josh isn't. His back was injured earlier." Yumi said going over to check on him. "Josh?" She asked but got no response. His body was slightly fuzzy looking as if it wasn't stable. "Ulrich and Odd give me a hand. We have to get to the factory and we are not leaving Josh here." Yumi said, trying to lift him. Ulrich and Odd got on each side of Josh and put his arms over their shoulders and carried him with them as they headed to the factory. Shortly after they left Mr. Delmas eyes opened and the sign of Xana weakly pulsed in them.

At the factory Aelita was worried. "Uh, Jeremy?" Sissi asked, getting his attention. She kicked his legs out from under him and then punched him in the stomach knocking him unconscious. "Nice job! Where'd you learn to punch like that?" Aeltia asked. "I took pencak silat classes! To impress Ulrich. But it didn't work! By the way, why did you ask me to do that?" Sissi asked. "I have to help the others. Only I can deactivate the tower and Jereny would have never let me do it on my own." Aelita said setting up a virtualization. She then headed down to the scanners. "Sissi! Now!" Aelita yelled up. "Are you um... are you sure?" Sissi asked. "Yes, Sissi! Do it!" Aelita yelled back as Sissi hit the enter key causing the virtualization codes to run.

Aelita landed in the ice sector and began running towards the tower. Shortly after three Kankrelats came up behind her and started to fire at her.

As Ulrich,Odd and Yumi got to the bridge carrying Josh he began to wake up still not stable. "I have to get to lyoko..." Josh mumbled bearly awake. "Okay, Josh we are almost there." Odd said worried. Just then Mr. Delmas skated across the water and super humanly jumped up to the other end of the bridge. "Get to the factory! I will take care of him!" Ulrich said, kicking Mr. Delmas in the chest knocking him backwards long enough for Yumi ,Odd and Josh to get through.

Meanwhile Aelita had been cornered by the Scyphozoa. "Jeremy? Uh, Jeremy… Mm, I think there's a problem…!" Sissi said, trying to wake him up. "Oh, my head..." Jeremy groaned disorenated. "Well…Aelita is there…in the video game, and with some kind of giant squid!" Sissi said getting out of the chair. "Oh no. The Scyphozoa" Jeremy gasped as the elevator came down. "Get to the scanner room now!" Jeremy said readying the scanners for Odd,Yumi and Josh. Josh was still fuzzy looking and he was breathing very heavily. "Josh, are you sure you're fine to go to lyoko?" Odd asked, concerned. "No but I have to go. We need to deactivate the tower." Josh said gasping in pain. "Jeremy we're ready!" Yumi called up worried. "Okay I am starting the virtualization process." Jeremy said "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Josh. Virtualization!" Jeremy said typing. Odd and Yumi landed in the ice sector. While on the screen a window opened showing Josh's avatar with a red exclamation point flashing over it. "Odd, Yumi is Josh there? There was a bug during the transfer." Jeremy asked nervously. "Ah no!" Odd yelled. "I am virtualizing your vehicles now. While you're stopping the Scyphozoa I will see if I can find Josh." Jeremy said typing frantically. Jeremy went down to the scanner room to check if he was there and found the scanner empty. Meanwhile Josh was neither on Lyoko nor on earth. He was in an area between the two due to the damage done from the EMP.

Odd and Yumi jumped on to their vehicles and hurried towards Aelita's location. The two soon got close and Yumi threw her fans slicing the Scyphoazoa's tentacles. "Odd you get Aelita and head towards the tower." Yumi said. Odd stopped to let Aelita on and headed right for the tower.

Jeremy came back up to the lab from the scanner room. "Guys, Josh isn't here and he's not on lyoko. I don't know where he is." Jeremy said, starting to freak out. "Do you want me to go to a way tower?" Aelita asked. "No, Urlich is getting beaten to a pulp out here." Jeremy said. "There's two krabs ahead." He added.

"I will handle them." Yumi said, flying ahead.

On the bridge Mr. Delmas was holding Ulrich up by his shirt, purple electricity flowing up thru his arm. He then threw him up against the side of the entrance. Sissi had gone up the elevator. Mr. Delmas readied his hand to electrocute Urlich. Sissi all of a sudden leaped at her father with a pole knocking him away from Urlich.

On lyoko Odd was staying back with Aelita. Yumi threw her fan destroying one of the Krabs while Odd shot the other one before landing near the tower. "Aelita its your turn" Odd said.

On the bridge Mr. Delmas attempted to electrocute Urlich again. "Daddy no!" Sissi yelled trying to block his path to Ulrich. "Leave him alone!' She said as Aelita deactivated the tower, causing Mr. Delmas fall down outcold.

"Jeremy what are we going to do about Josh?" Aelita asked. "I don't know. Is there a way to prevent the Supercomputer from purging the scanner memory during the return?" Jeremy asked. "I am not sure. Let me check." Aelita said typing on the terminal. "I think so. At least I hope." Aelita said. "Okay set it up and I will launch the return" Jeremy said. "Okay. Done." Aelita said configuring it. "Return to the past now." Jeremy said typing in the return code.

The gang were all back in the factory where Jeremy was explaining the EMP except Josh was not there. "Where's Josh?" Ulrich asked, looking around. "He didn't make it to lyoko during the attack due to some system error. I will be skipping classes to try and recover him from the supercomputers memory." Jeremy said looking down as he walked towards the elevator. "I will help you." Aelita said walking with him. "Oh" Ulrich sighed before the rest of the group headed to class.

"Aelita I am worried. What if we can't get him back… What if I lost one of our team for good." Jeremy said looking down. "Jeremy I am sure we will get him back." Aelita said. "Let's hope you're right." He said as they sat down and began to work.

A few hours later the others had come back to check on them. "Okay so Jeremy and I have managed to isolate Josh's data in the supercomputers memory. Although it's quite damaged which may explain why the transfer failed." Aelita said. "We are going to try and force a devirtualization using the same principles Josh showed me when he had me virtualize him directly from the computer." Jeremy said typing. "Here goes nothing." He stated hitting enter.

In the scanner room one of the scanners came to life before opening, releasing a lot of smoke. "Transfer successfully!" Aelita said, jumping up in excitement. "Head to the scanner room!" Jeremy said jumping out of his chair. Josh was laying on the floor of the scanner out cold. "Josh wake up." Odd said shaking him. Moments later Josh slowly opened his eyes. "Odd help me up." Josh said, grabbing his hand. "Josh you look like crap." Ulrich said. "Well yea… At least I can walk," Josh said, gasping with each step.

"Josh what happened?" Jeremy asked. "I think from having so much physical damage and also the damage to my code from that EMP the computer just couldn't process it." Josh said. "Also I am pretty sure I am so beat up now because of how my code has a form of error correction. It distributed all the damage to my back across my whole body." He added. "Hm interesting. So we will have to be more careful when virtualizing you" Jeremy said, taking note.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Fine Mess

After a successful mission on Lyoko Jeremy was devirtualizing everyone. First he devirtualized Ulrich,Yumi and Aelita. Then he began to devirtualize Odd and Josh. As the scanners opened Josh looked up and saw himself standing in the scanner across from him. "Jeremy, we have a problem." Josh and Odd said at the same time.

(AN: From here till the end every time it says Odd its Odd in Josh's body and when it says Josh its Josh in Odd's body)

Moments later in the lab Jeremy was explaining the problem. On the screen was a window with an image of Josh and Odd's faces with arrows and slight DNA twists pointing towards another image of both. The window then began to flash red Xs over the top of the images on the right. "Well?" Odd asked while Josh looked at the window trying to think about the issue. "I guess there's a little bug in the re-materialization program." Jeremy said. "Hm Very interesting. I wonder if it has to do with how closely my digital DNA sequence matches Odd's" Josh said. "What if we went back to lyoko and devirtualized all over again? Maybe everything will go back to normal." Odd asked. "And what if the program messes up again and yous have no bodys at all this time?" Jeremy said running a simulation on the screen. "Okay.. Bad idea." Odd stated. "Uh Okay? Then what do we do then?" Ulrich asked. "Got to fix the program." Jeremy stated. "How long will it take you? A couple hours at most?" Odd asked. "If I work tomorrow night it might be ready by tomorrow morning." Jeremy stated. "Just head back to the dorms for now. I will be helping Jeremy." Aelita said, smiling a bit. "I will stay and help too. I think I know what caused it but I am not sure how to fix it." Josh said. As the others left Josh in Odd's body began to explain the issue to Jeremy and Aelita. "I believe the issue is that my DNA sequence code is almost a direct copy of Odd's. And an error allowed the program to easily mistake the two for each other.." Josh stated. "That makes sense by why did it only just now occur." Aelita said. "I should have occurred all along unless this is a new bug." She added. "I can answer that one." Jeremy said. "This is the first time Odd and Josh have been devirtualized at the same time. So it's the first time the program had access to both of their DNA Sequence codes at the same time." He added. "Josh go get some rest. Aelita and I can figure it out." Jeremy said seeing Josh looking tired. "Okay." Josh said, waving before leaving.

Josh walked back to the dorms and to Odd's and Urlich's room. He was just about to walk in when a girl named Magali walked up angry. "ODD!" She yelled. "What?" Josh asked, confused. "I know all about Claire. You are so…despicable!" She said slapping him hard before walking away. Just when Josh thought it was over Claire walked up. "ODD! I know all about Magali. You sneaky rat!" She yelled, slapping him. Josh gasped in pain before walking into the dorm room. "Ulrich what the heck did Odd get involved in. I just got slapped twice." Josh said rubbing his face right before Kiwi jumped up on his lap. "He was going out with both at the same time." Ulrich said, sighing. "He's sort of crazy isn't he." Josh said laughing a bit before his hands began to turn fuzzy as they were destabilizing. "Well that can't be good." Josh murmured. "You can tell Jeremy in the morning." Ulrich said, having also noticed.

In the morning the group met up outside the dorms. "It only lasted a few seconds but my hand began to destabilize." Josh said. "Strange. I will be alot happier when both of you are back in your own bodies." Jeremy said "I fixed the program, we just need to restart it from lyoko." He added. "Great!" Odd said. "We will go to the factory at launch time." Jeremy said. "Okay. Jeremy want me to look over the fix later before the mission to restart it?" Josh said. "Sure, but I am confident Aelita and I fixed the issue." Jeremy replied. "Okay. Well its time to class." Josh said walking to class with them. Meanwhile during the class both Odd and Josh's hands began to destabilize. "Uh oh." Odd said raising his hand. "I don't feel good. May I go to the infirmary?" Odd asked the teacher said "okay.", the other said they would go with him.

On the way to the sewer entrance the group was talking. "So Jeremy what do you think the problem is?" Aelita asked. "Well Odd and Josh were materialized into bodys that were not their own, sort of like Josh is when the supercomputer isn't stabilizing him. Because of this they aren't stable." Jeremy said. "And?" Ulrich asked. "If we don't take care of the problem right away they will disintegrate. " Jeremy replied, going down the sewer. "Jeremy Yumi's stuck in class the teacher won't let her leave." Ulrich said, hanging up his phone. "Will have to go without her." Jeremy said. (A.N. I couldn't think of a good way to convert the original story line to having Yumi there as well.)

"Everyone head to the scanners, Aelita, and Ulrich you go first then I will scan Odd and Josh. Your heading to a way tower due north from where you archive, Aelita will reboot the program from there. And this nightmare will be over." Jeremy said, beginning the virtualization for Aelita, and Ulrich. Once the three were virtualized Jeremy began to virtualize Odd and Josh. "Okay Scanner Odd or Josh or Odd? Oh whatever. Scanner Transfer Virtualization!"Jeremy said typing.

On lyoko the group began to run towards the tower. "Hurry up, Xana might want to send a welcoming committee." Jeremy said. Once they reached the tower Aeltia approached it. "I will be right back." She said before entering it. Shortly after Odd and Josh's virtual forms began to phase in and out of existence. "Jeremy! What is going on." Josh yelled. "The supercomputer is confusing you and Odd for corrupted files." Jeremy said worried. A group of Kankralotes began to approach. "Jeremy thanks for the heads up" Odd yelled after a laser when past his head. "What every happens Odd and Josh can't be de-virtualized. Otherwise its bye bye for good." Jeremy stated.

Odd held up his hand and aimed before going the motions for his laser arrows but nothing happened. "Oh no... " Odd gasped. "You two stay behind me." Ulrich said deflecting a laser away.

Meanwhile in the tower Aelita was running into issues. "Ah Jeremy We have got a big problem here." She said her eyes wide. "I can't do anything from here. The program is being ran by inhibitors." She added. "We have to deactivate them. I will try and find them." Jeremy replied.

"Odd how do i use your laser arrows?" Josh said, trying to aim at the kankralots. "You just think about it and it sort of just happens." Odd said. "How do I get your sword?" He asked. "Just think about holding a big sword." Josh replied as he accidentally fired a laser arrow that flew past Odd's head. Meanwhile Ulrich had taken out the rest of the Kankralots just as Aelita ran out of the tower. "Hurry! We have to get to Sector Five." Aelita said. "Huh But what for?" Odd asked. "I will explain on the way. I am bringing up your vehicles." Jeremy said.

As they were driving to the edge of the sector. "Are you sure we have to go to sector five?" Odd asked. "We don't have time for me to crack the millions of codes for me to find those inhibitors. Remember if you don't get back into your own body quickly the super computer will delete you two.." Jeremy said. "See as how you handle those laser arrows Josh you might just kill Odd first." Ulrich said chuckling. "I am ending the code SCIPO." Jeremy said just as a mega tank rolled up to them. Urlich without thinking jumped towards it while it was firing to destroy it getting devirtualized. Just after he was devirtualized the transporter picked up Aelita,Odd, and Josh.

A scanner opened and Urlich hit the side with his fist. "How could I have been so dumb." He said mad at himself.

In Sector Five the group was standing waiting for the corridor to open. "Ah I feel sick." Josh said, sort of uneasy on his feet. "Oh yea. Trips to Sector Five make me feel sick." Odd stated. The wall in Sector Five opened up. "The countdown has started, so hurry up. And watch out for the Scyphozoa." Jeremy said as they began to look for the key.

Thankfully the corridor was mostly straight until they reached a large open room with the key on the other side of the room. "Well how are we supposed to get to that." Odd said just as a creeper roared behind them. Josh turned around and tried to shoot a laser arrow at it but missed. "Great shot. You missed a creeper at ten yards." Odd said before trying to use Josh's sword to hit it and almost fell off the edge. "Odd give me that." Josh said taking his sword and destroying the creeper. Just then another creeper came crawling up the side of the platform and cornered Odd causing him to fall off. Josh manages to shoot that creeper before turning around and seeing Odd floating. "Xana must have modified the gravity in this room." Jeremy said. "Great." Josh said. "Odd go towards the button!" Josh said seeing Odd kick off the platform going right towards the key. Odd started slowing down about halfway to the key. "Darn I didn't get enough momentum." Odd said to himself. "Odd how many life points do you have left?" Josh said. "Alot why?" Odd replied just before Josh shot him with two laser arrows pushing him to the key. "Great job!" Jeremy yelled as the timer stopped at 1 minute and 16 seconds.

"Aelita ready to go?" Josh said as a creeper approached them again causing Josh to just grab a hold of Aelita and jump backwards towards the other side causing Aelita to gasp in surprise. As they approached the middle of the room the creeper shot Josh away from Aelita leaving her floating in the middle of the room. The Scyphozoa entered the room and floated towards Aelita. Moments later Josh and Odd began to phase in and out of existence again. Aeltia tried to escape but due to the altered gravity she didn't move anywhere allowing the Scyphozoa to grab her. After a few seconds Odd stopped phasing in and out and threw Josh's sword towards the Scyphozoa cutting its tentacles. Josh began to shoot at the Scyphozoa driving it away.

Odd kicked off the platform at the door and got to where Josh was. Josh then kicked off of Odd to get to Aelita. Josh kicked Aelita towards Odd then Odd kicked Aelita to the door. "Jeremey everytime we phase in and out it happens longer and longer." Josh said. "Aelita better find those codes and fast." Jeremy said worried as a creeper approached their location.

Aelita ran thru the coidoor and took the elevator to the terminal at the outside in the celestial dome. "Aelita, Quick deactivate the inhibitors and don't hang sound there too long. Things are bound to get messy." Jeremy said.

As Aelita was searching for the inhibitors the creeper was shooting at Josh and Odd. When Josh went to shoot at it he began to phase in and out allowing the creeper to shoot him instead. "Aelita hurry!" Jeremy said watching Josh and Odd's card slowly disappearing on his screen. "They are in the final process of deletion." Jeremy said watching the screen with Ulrich standing next to him.

The creeper shot Josh again before shooting at Odd. "Hurry up Aelita!" Jeremy said seeing their life points falling. Just moments later Aelita finished deactivating the inhibitors. "Thats it! Done Jeremy. You can take over again now"' She said. "Okay. I got it. I will transfer back to the materialization program." Jeremy said quickly typing to relaunch the program.

The creeper shot at Josh one last time causing him to devirtualize. Before shooting Odd devirtualizing him as well. "I sure hope the tweak on the materialization program worked." Jeremy said. "I am going to the scanner room." Urlich said taking the elevator down.

In the Scanner room Odd and Josh were out cold on the floor. "Odd is that you?" Urlich asked, shaking him. "Yeah of course, What's the matter with you. Don't you recognize your own friends?" Odd answered jokingly. "Dork." Urlich said in response.

Later that day outside the vending machines the group was talking. "So Jeremy anything else you think I can screw up?" Josh said laughing a bit. "Thankfully as far as I can tell no." Jeremy replied.

* * *

Please Review I really want to know what people think about the story so far.


End file.
